Unwritten
by Pokiepup
Summary: A story about destinies entwined, moving on and realizing who you really are. It's been 20 years since the family started their new beginning, but happy endings never last, or do they? What challenges are waiting in the wings for BoLo and the gang? Takes place within the "Last Stand Universe"
1. Save Today

_**Chapter One: Save Today**_

.

_June 1__st__, 2052._

_This wasn't the world I was born into._

_This was never my path to take, perhaps this is why I have _

_Never been able to feel as though I truly belong._

_Though, unexplainably I continue to find myself crawling along, grasping at _

_The surface, desperate to make it just a little further. See just a little more._

_Witness just a little more of my own self-destruction._

_I wear the clothes, smile at the privy anecdotes, and memorize the tales._

_I turn a blind eye to their injustices, while pretending to understand._

_But I am nothing more than a clever sheep in wolves' cloth._

_How easily they forget now as the time passes I wasn't born one of them._

_Minutes to hours, hours to days. _

_Days become weeks, and eventually weeks become years._

_It's truly awing how quickly a century falls upon us now._

_I've seen the rise of modern empire…along with their falls._

_I've aided to the demise of several._

_Some for a cause I believed in, and some to assure them I am just like them._

_At times I even convince myself._

_Though it's no more than a chameleon indulging in its own current illusion. _

_._

_._

_._

_**June Second—4:45 a.m.**_

_God, it hurts….._

_Three little words create a silent chant I've grown accustom to. _

_Three little words that bring me a strange sense of comfort until I slip into the inevitable lull. _

_Slowly I bring my eyes open. Accumulated tears that could not slip through, now free. Running down my face to create a tiny puddle on the cold concrete beneath me. I no longer need to look to know there will be a puddle when I sit up. I no longer even need to look to estimate the size. _

_Best guess today, three inches-easy night. _

_The final tears make their way to the ground, vision beginning to clear. _

_A thick, argent gray wall greeting me. I'm so sick of argent gray. If I ever find myself in charge of the world, I will be sure to eradicate the color. I had thought it was a nice, neutral, calm color. Soothing and comforting even. Truth be told I'm sure it is still, but for me it's just a reminder of pain. _

_Pain that could never truly described. _

_Every muscle and ligament within my body tears. Every bone breaks in some way-the little breaks are the worst. Every organ shifts as they begin to function as an animal needs rather than a human-or general Fae. Every inch of skin stretches to accommodate each and every single change. Particular chemicals release in droves as others come to a halt. _

_Though I would never speak this aloud, I've found myself wondering in these moments of desolate silence, had Dyson changed so many time that it didn't affect him any longer. Or was there a true difference between being a shifter and a full-blooded creature._

_Though I don't know if a hybrid can in good conscious use the term 'full-blooded'. _

_Life's little mysteries I suppose. _

_Sighing, I roll onto my back earning an array of cracks from various bones. These don't bother me, not anymore. In fact these, I hardly feel now. _

_There was a time when I awoke and I couldn't remember how to breathe. I couldn't remember how to think. I couldn't move unless it was trembling from agony. An agony so great I had begged to be killed. _

_It was far from my finest moment, but neither Bo nor Noah has ever judge me for it. _

_It's hard to believe this, 'there was a time…' was only three months ago. _

_A snort escapes me. Eyes closing while I arch my back as high as I can, desperately trying to earn one last crack. The crack to set everything back into its proper place. _

_It like the rest of my body, remains stubborn. _

_Laying back flat, I look over to my right. A six foot long as well as wide, charcoal tinted window. Though the material is far from glass, the material actually coasted double my house. I insisted against it, not out of modesty, something I've seemed to have lost some time ago, but rather out of fear I would escape. However, the unlikely yet dynamic duo of my wife and bodyguard joined forces to dub it necessary. Something or other about if I was in need of assistance, while being out of range from the six inch window on the door. My argument being there would be no one to assist me if I broke through the window and eat their throats out. _

_Strangely enough the vote was still two to one. _

_I pointlessly look around the room for a clock, I know isn't there. _

_Restlessness becoming a near maddening annoyance in my life as of recently. Restlessness was something I had learned to control many years ago. Imprisoned by the Light, given a cage with a leash as I learned my so called place. I had mastered little tricks, little techniques that would free me beyond my chains. _

_This restlessness though-it's far greater than anything I have ever felt before. _

_It's a hunger. _

_It's a growing organism taking on a life of it's own._

_I wonder if I allowed myself free when I change, if it would subside. _

_It's highly possible, but I can never risk it. _

_Never. _

_Another sigh fills the room. The bottoms of my feet pressed firmly against the floor as I bend my knees. Closing my eyes I draw in a deep breath, palms mimicking my feet. A slight hesitation as I hear the door open behind me. _

_A smile curves my lips as I catch Bo's sent in the air. She's just showered. The mixture of her shampoo, body wash and perfume creating an intoxicating mixture. _

_I arch my back once more aiming for the same result, yet there is a growing ulterior motive now. It's nature far from pure, and quickly drifting further as she continues to remain silent. Then I hear something, a little-clank. Actually it's two forming one, she must have brought drinks. _

_My smile growing, back arching just a bit more as I take a whiff of the air. I was right, she brought coffee—Starbucks I think._

_Her nearing footsteps pull my smile to a smirk, the predatory nature of her steps exhilarating. Furthering the arch of my back I finally achieve my initial goal, though I no longer care. _

_The feel of her near non-existent fingernails being slowly dragged down from my just beneath my chin to right where the hem of my panties would be. Wasting not a single second, she works her way back up. Circling around my belly button, pulling a soft moan from me. _

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me Doctor." _She say in this husky whisper that drives me insane. _

"Interesting observation." _I can't help but to smirk, slowly lowering myself back down._

"Where do you think you're going?" _She teases, and though my eyes remain closed, I know she's biting her bottom lip as she runs her eyes over my body. _

"I think the better question is," _My eyes opening to find hers. _"Why aren't you following me?"

_She doesn't say another word, just flashes me that devilish smirk she tends to get. Eyes never once leaving mine as she steps over me with one foot, before lowering herself down atop of my waist. The feeling of the chilled leather material on my skin sending a shiver down my spine. My hands moving over the floor, up her bended knees, along the outside of her thighs stopping at the curve of her hips. She leans back against my legs, hands lazily yet masterfully running over my stomach. No clear destination, yet every spot touched appears to be the right one. _

"I must say," _Her eyes move to my lips, down my neck to my breasts. _"I am thoroughly enjoying this new found lack of modesty."

"Oh," _I nod with a smirk, arching my hips firmly up against her. _"I bet you are."

"Should I not?" _She's daring me to say no. Hands sliding up to cup my breasts, thumbs running over my nipples pulling another moan from me. My grip instinctively tightening on her hips. _

_My lips part to give her my answer, tease her the way I love to do. _

_Instead I find her weight shifting as she leans down, pouty lips covering mine. _

"Always a sure way to shut me up." _I whisper against them when she pulls back just a bit, eyes opening to peer into mine. _

"I can think of a few others." _Her tone as husky as ever, tip of her tongue tracing my lips while she teasingly rocks her hips. _

"Care to share?" _My breath beginning to labor, hands sliding to the small of her back. _

"I'd rather show you."

"A demonstration?" _Left eyebrow raising, tilting my head up just enough that my lips find her throat. I can't help but to inhale, eyes drift shut once again. _"I love demonstrations." _Words whispered against her sensitive skin, the simple and somewhat innocent action pulling a hushed moan from her. The vibration on my lips curving them into a smile. _

"Again? Seriously?" _We both look over at Noah as he stares at us from the doorway. He continues shaking his head, and taking a drink of his own coffee. _"Learn to hang a sock on the doorknob." _Another laugh and shake of his head as he turns back around, heading right back out. _

"Poor boy," _I turn my head to look back up at her only to find she's already looking at me. _"I think we've traumatized him."

"Oh well." _She gives me this shrug, a smirk on her lips as she tries to catch her breath. _

_I run my hands back to her hips, then down her legs before resting them on the floor. _

_She doesn't want to stop, honestly I don't want to stop, but we're not exactly about to continue with him in the next room-though that would be interesting. _

_A smirk curves my lips once more and she just gives me this curious look as she stands. Curious or not, she doesn't say a word, just holds her hand out and waits for me to take it. _

"And they say chivalry is dead."

"Whoever says that, clearly hasn't met me."

"But modesty obviously is."

"Pfft. You've never found modesty attractive." _She says in a slight chuckle, walking over to our temporarily disregarded coffees. _

"Who told you that?"

"If you did then we wouldn't be married." _Smile over her face hidden as she brings her cup to her lips, walking toward me. _"Hell, we wouldn't even have dated."

"Thank you." _I say returning her smile, trying desperately not to give her the satisfaction of winning so easily. _"Tough day ahead?"

"Eh," _She gives me this little shrug, taking another drink. _"The starting of my morning is making the though bearable."

"Feeling particularly charming this morning?"

"I'm always charming." _A smile tugging at her lips as her eyes fall down my body. _

"Don't forget pervy."

"I'm a succubus."

"So that makes it okay, hm?"

"If I wasn't then I would be defective."

"Defective?" _My left brow raising once again. _

"Mmhm," _She nods, eyes narrowing as they linger around my waist._ "You'd have a defective succubus on your hands."

"Can't have that." _I tease, moving closer to her._ "Then again, on the other hand. The endless tests that would have to be conducted, would be fun to say the least."

"Endless tests doesn't exactly sound like my ideal day." _Her eyes come up to meet mine, this slight surprise there as she realizes how close I am now. _

"Oh, but these tests would be," _I trail off, fingertips of my left hand running over her stomach. It's something which causes her breath to hitch. _

"Well, I may actually be a little defective."

"Stop it." _An interesting mixture of a chuckle and giggle escaping me, fingers slipping within the waistband of her excessively tight pants. _"There isn't a single defective thing about you."

"You don't know that." _Her words followed by a baby pout._

"Oh, but I do."

"No way you could know for sure." _Pout growing, she leans in letting the tip of her nose graze mine. _

"I do nightly inspections." _My own words a whisper, leaning in myself as my lips tease hers. _

"You're gonna drive me insane woman."

"You love it." _Another whisper, her bottom lip slipping between mine. _

"I love you." _Her free arm wraps around my waist pulling me against her. Lips covering mine for another kiss, a lingering one. Her nose teasing mine once more as she pulls back. _

"I love you too, baby."

"Have I ever told you I love it when you call me that?"

"I call you that all the time."_ A little laugh escaping as I move back a step, taking a sip of coffee. _

"Nope," _She shakes her head. _"You say hun, hunny, babe, occasionally my love, but hardly ever baby."

"I think you're crazy."

"I am, but that doesn't mean I'm wrong."

"Well I think you are."

"I think I'm not."

"I understand that-but you are."

"We'll agree to disagree."

"I guess we will." _I can't help but to laugh again, shaking my head at her. Leaning back into her, another quick kiss to her lips. _"It has to be getting close to six, you should head in."

"I know." _Her words masked in a sigh. _"I just don't want to." _With a firm pout she places another kiss to my lips. _"See you later."

_She flashes me a smile, before turning her back to me and heading out. _

_I want to ask her what's been bothering her lately, but then again I'm afraid of the answer. _

_I honestly don't think it's me or rather us. Certainly isn't the kids, well-the two living with us anyway. _

_Ten years since moving back to England, ten years in which she's always seemed comfortable here—until recently. _

_It isn't any one thing that seems to throw her, just everything. _

_Sighing to myself I shake off the thoughts, I would drive myself mad if I spent too long thinking about it. It's something both me and Bo spent a massive amount of time working on, no overthinking. No overthinking every little detail until it drives us mad. No more fixating on if she looks a little too long at someone. No more fixating if I was flirting with someone or just being polite. _

_We are still far from perfect, but I've given up on the notion of perfect. I now accept-no welcome the notion of 'perfect for me', and that's what we are. _

_She's grown so much over the years, sometimes I find myself looking at her and I can't believe it's the same woman. _

_I can't help but to grin, finding a pile of clothes neatly folded on the 'command central' as Ksenia likes to call it. Or in reality, the observation station. A thick, metal, circular desk fifty feet from my 'cage', and twenty-five feet in the opposite direction to the lab. It wasn't anything special really. Just a big desk with six monitors fixed along the curve, a single keyboard, a mouse. No phone, just a panic button. _

_Safety first mentality here. _

_Placing the coffee down, in no real rush I dress myself. Today he set out the navy blue scrubs with a black undershirt. Must be aiming for brownie points. I look over the gym-shoes curiously, new, lime green ones. They're appealing, just not sure what happened to my white ones. _

_Shrugging it off, I slip into them and walk around the desk taking a seat, only to have to stand back up to grab my nearly finished refreshment. Left hand bringing the cup to my lips as the right fiddles with the mouse until I find last night's files. _

_And….play. _

_I watch as I walk around the room naked, sit in various corners waiting for it to happen. Then it does. I watch as I turn into this uncontrollable beast. It's almost as painful to watch as it is to go through-almost. _

_Another drink as I fast forward through hours of a rabid me slamming myself against walls, clawing at them. I wonder if I'll ever gain a sense of knowing when I turn, a sense of control. Dyson had one. Kate had one. Several other older Fae I know learned to gain control over it, yet I continue to struggle. _

_I press play to watch the excruciating process of my changing back, my bones beginning to hurt just watching. _

_Every night I do this. Every night I torture myself. Every night I wait to see something different._

_Every night, I'm disappointed. _

_Closing it out, I push myself up and walk over to the door on my left. Punching in the code and waiting for the sound of the bolts opening back up. _

"Bout damn time." _Noah smirks, though his eyes stay on the computer. _

"I'm sorry, wasn't aware the world was ending."

"Haven't you learned by now," _He glances over at me. _"The world in a constant state of ending."

"Feeling philosophical this morning, are we?"

"I'm always philosophical. My thoughts have thoughts."

"And those thoughts have thoughts." _I finish for him, a line I've heard a million times these past few years. It never fails to make me smile though. _

_I toss my cup in the garbage can by the entrance, walking over to stand beside him. I just stare at him for a second, even sitting down he's giant. I chuckle to myself, right hand messing with the messy-bun he has his medium brown hair pulled back in. I would have gone for the slight, close trimmed whiskers that he swears is a beard, though last time he bit my hand. _

"Pet yourself, feline." _He laughs, but shakes his head a bit. _

_A six-eleven, lean beast of sorts. He's the most unintimidating—intimidating man you would ever meet. Always with his long hair pulled in a messy ponytail, it was odd in a sense yet perfectly him. That really summed him up, odd yet in the perfect way. _

_He was a-bodyguard of sorts, but more of a friend than anything. _

_The company, Fae politics demanded as my position grew that I have one and then one day he shows up on my doorstep. He swears up and down Kate didn't send him, that she had nothing do with him showing up. _

_I know better. _

_He spent several decades with her when she was in France, he was actually like her in a lot of way. Perhaps that's why it was so easy to grow close to him. _

_Every so often I press the issue, one day I'll get him to admit to it. _

"What are you looking at?"

"A report for what you got coming in."

"Me?" _I look back at him. _"Where is the we?"

"I ain't working today."

"Excuse me?"

"Yep, vacation day for this wolf."

"You know Kate used to use that same tone with me," _I smirk while he desperately tries not to. _"Do you know what the outcome always was?"

"Hot, passionate sex?"

"And you said you hadn't talked to her since the seventies." _I can't help but to laugh, the look on his face priceless. _"Please don't tell my wife I said that."

"I was about to say." _He shakes his head, getting a laugh. _

"No, really."

"No promises feline." _He laughs, using his elbow to nudge me a bit. _

_Birds of a feather, I tell you._

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bo's POV**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**GENI-TECH / North Wing-Combative Training Facility—7:23 a.m.**_

"Fuck." _I mutter to myself, hands hitting the thick black mat I find myself sprawled out on. _

_Rolling onto my stomach, bringing my legs to my chest as I do, palms pressing down against the supposed cushion. _Twisting_ my head from side to side trying to earn a crack, before spitting a mouthful of blood out. _

"You need a break?"

"Do you?" _I snap back, glancing over my shoulder. _

_He doesn't reply, just smirks. _

_I'm wrong, his reply is another attack. _

_He leaps through the air, cutting our ten foot distance to mere inches. I throw myself on my back, his fist hitting the mat right where my head should have been. _

_My right leg kicking out and to the side. It's an awkward kick, but hard enough to buckle his leg. He falls down onto his right knee, groan filling the room. Lifting my leg over his head I bring my heel into his chest, left leg hitting his back as I force him down onto the mat. _

_The second he's down, I'm maneuvering up onto my knees, right crushing his chest as the left digs into the mat. _

_I take a needed breath._

_It's a mistake. _

_His left hand grabs my face, throwing me off of him sending me rolling a few feet only to end up on my back. _

"The fuck do I look like to you Bo," _He snaps through a slight pant. "_A human?" _Words near venom as he comes toward me. _"Stop pretending to fight me," _He brings his foot down where my chest should have been, I've already rolled away. _"And fight me."

_He leaps again toward me, I swear he was a frog in another life. _

_I throw myself on my back, bent knees to my chest for a mere moment. Just long enough to get enough power behind them. Bare feet hitting his ridiculously hard and sweaty stomach as he attempts to come down on me. Kicking not only up, but backward he flies over my head. The thump his body hitting the mat sounds serious. _

_Rolling back onto my knees, spinning around as I look him over._

"Poor baby." _I chuckle, as I watch him mimic my 'stance', blood dripping from his mouth. _"Need a break?"

"Do you?" _His brow raises, smirk pulling at his bloody lips. _

_We both jump up to our feet, eyes locked._

_I try and slow my breathing, try and slow it without showing him that I'm having difficulty. _

_He's a definition of a monster. A six-seven, two hundred and thirty-seven pound, who's built like a tank. Then again when you weight that much and have only ten percent body fat, it's not hard to understand why. His baby face doing wonders to often disarm you-until he's aggressive, then you should worry. _

_I would worry-if I didn't know he was like a gigantic puppy. _

_I watch as he runs his hand up from the back of his neck to his forehead, pushing off a shitload of sweat. I can't help but to grin, I told him he needed a haircut and this morning he showed up with a fresh fade. It suited him better, made him look softer, younger, and for someone who sweats as much as him, it has to feel better. _

_We start to circle one another, the intensity level beginning to drop as I see him adjusting his shorts. I can't help but to laugh. _

"Stop laughing, wedgies ain't funny when you're a guy. Shit gets suffocated."

"They aren't fun for women either."

"Yeah, but for men it's worse."

"I doubt that."

"It is, God was cruel to make it so sensitive."

"God was cruel when he invented the idea of squeezing a watermelon out of something the size of a marble."

"I like how you say that shit like you've experienced it."

"Hey!" _My glare accompanied by a laugh. _"Asshole."

"Just saying. You ain't never been kicked in the nuts, never suffered a wedgie as a man, and never popped out a watermelon."

"I've seen it happen."

"Seeing isn't experiencing."

"So are you saying I lose tough points cause I've never experience any of that-two of which is physically impossible?"

"Actually I was just trying to prove a point," _Hesitating, he takes a step toward me with this serious look on his face. _"But yeah, you really do."

"Screw you." _I chuckle. _"Dick."

"You know what, you should swap with your wife. She's popped out four watermelons."

"Hey!"

"Nia, actually looks a little like one." _He laughs, and all I see is this bottle of lemon lime gatoraide fly through the air. It was meant to hit him, but he catches is, twists the mouth piece and starts to down it all in one motion. _

"Could you be any more of a dick?"

"Language." _I turn to bleachers, my daughter sitting on the bottom one next to my gym bag, this scowl on her face. _

"You just said that like ten seconds ago!"

"Do as I say, not as I do."

"Jawohl." _She barks, rolling her eyes at me. God I miss when they're cute and tiny. _

"What happened to your hair?" _I stop mid-step toward her, brow furrowing. _

"Like it?" _Smiles widely, this look written over her features that tells me my answer better be yes. _

_It's not bad-just different. _

_Ksenia was like her brother Adian, an interesting mixture of me and Lauren, far more of a mixture than Ethan and Isa. Ethan and Isa both take more after one of us more than the other, slight mixture of characteristics. These two on the other hand were a mixture in the true sense of the word. _

_Nia was Lauren's height, with her slender build with a more feminine square type of jaw. Her eyes as dark as mine, her skin a natural tan matching my own. Her lips the shape of Lauren's with my fullness. Her hair long, and thicker like mine with a slight natural wave she got from Lauren. The color on the other hand matching mine, or it did. _

_I smile, and just look at her. _

_I never thought I would see the day she died her hair, but her she was with these auburn highlights that makes the original color look like the lowlights. _

_She looks beautiful, just different. Maybe that's the problem, just one more thing showing me she's growing up. _

_God I hate when they grow up. _

"You look beautiful sweetie." _I flash a smile, and make my way over to her. A quick kiss to her temple, before taking a seat beside her. _"Has your mother seen it?" _I ask, slipping on my socks and then shoes. _

"Nope, I was going to stop by, but Noah said they were pretty busy right now."

"Why would you text Noah rather than your ma?" _Jimmy asks, walking up toward us. _

"Beause Noah is Noah, and he has a better track record of answering while working than mother does."

"Seems odd."

"Something going on?"_ I ask, only half paying attention as I stand, slipping my phone into my pocket. Looking between them, both shaking their heads, I simply shrug. _"Okay, whatever this is I don't get, but hey, kids will be kids." _Another smile, another kiss to the top of her head and a nod for him. _"Take my bag back home please, I don't have time to drop it in the car and if I leave it in my office-it'll get left."

"Sure."_ She answers a little too quickly._

_What is going on?_

_I walk out without another peep, even walk a few steps down the hall before creeping my way back to the door. Pushing the left door open just a bit, peering in the window. _

"What was all that about?"

"Just wondering why you're always texting Noah." _He takes a seat next to her, eyes focused on his bottle in his hands. _

"Jimmy he's a few thousand years old."

"And I'm a few century."

"But it's different."

"How?"

"Because he stopped aging at like-thirty something, and he's-I don't know. He's like mother's brother. I don't seem him as anything, but like a cool, older uncle."

"Yeah." _He nods, and for a second they're just silent. _

"I need to tan," _She says after another moment, leaning against his arm, chin resting on his shoulder. _"You're just always so much darker than me."

"I'm black."_ He finally looks over at her, this semi annoyed yet puzzled look written over his face. _

"Wait, you're black? I thought you were just really, really-really tanned." _She laughs, nudging him. _"Got you to stop being cross." _She laughs again, he just stares, and stares, and then finally gives in and laughs. _"Mum uses that all the time on mother. Works every time."

_I carefully let the door close, looking down as I pull my phone from my pocket. _

_This is most certainly needing to be addressed later. _

_._

_**LO aka DOCTOR SEXY:**_ _Babe, hope your morning is going good. I need a minute when you have time. __**(8:01 a.m.)**_

_**ME:**_ _Always have time for you. What's up?_ _**(8:01 a.m.)**_

.

_The word sent practically just appearing as her picture pops. _

_Must be serious. _

_._

"Well hello Doctor Sexy." _I smirk._

_**(Babe, I told you to change my name in your phone.)**_

"Why? It's fitting."

_**(It's odd. People can see that.)**_

"Yeah, and your picture comes up too. I repeat, it's very fitting."

_**(You're impossible.)**_

"You love it."

_**(No comment.)**_

"You don't need to, I know it."

_**(Moving along. Sadly I didn't call for a little morning flirtation.)**_

"Yeah, I figured when Nia said she couldn't get a hold of you."

_**(We just received the third U.U.K.)**_

"U.U.K?" _I ask, smiling politely at a passing co-worker. _

_**(Unidentified. Unknown. Kill.)**_

"I thought that was U.K.s?"

_**(U.K.s are Unidentified Kills, which are kills we know are Fae, but not sure which kind. U.U.K.s are kills in which we aren't sure if they're human, Fae, animal or God forbid something we don't know all together.) **_

"Can't keep up with all the damn acronyms." _I mumble more to myself than her. Every other month we have new lingo to learn, new policy and laws. Can never seem to keep up. _

_**(Bo?)**_

"I'm here babe, did you find something?"

_**(No. Well I don't know, I haven't started this one yet. I had to prepare. I was calling to find out if you've been assigned this.)**_

"No, I haven't. I wasn't even aware there was a third kill yet."

_**(Do you know who was assigned?)**_

"No," _I trail off, pulling the phone from my ear. I see an urgent text. _"Speak of the devil, Cole just text me. I assume he's about to assign me."

_**(Good, I need you on this.)**_

"Lauren we talked about this. About me flying under the radar for a bit."

_**(I know, and I wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary, but I can feel there is something to this one. There's something beyond what the company is going to want investigated.)**_

"What about Jimmy?"

_**(Yes, I want him unquestionably involved. I want the whole family involved, but they won't assign him lead on an investigation, nor Hale after his last mishap.)**_

"Then I guess I don't really have a choice then do I?"

_**(You do Bo, I'm not going to tell you what to do or guilt you into it. I'm just saying that something feels off. Off like back when we were playing Scooby-Doo in the Dal.)**_

"Yeah, I got it." _I sigh, slowing my stride as I'm within arm's length of Cole's office. _"I'm here, I gotta go."

_**(I love you.)**_

"Love you too." _I shove the phone back in my pocket and knock on his door before walking in. _

_He's behind this desk, phone to his ear as he stares down at a piece of paper. _

_Alexander Cole, or simply Cole. Certainly far from what you would expect as management, even if it was management for all things violence related. _

_Jet black hair that always looked wet, well what her had of it that is. A three inch high spiked Mohawk that stopped just as his head began to curve, everything else a tight fade, just enough to still have stubble. He was smaller in the sense of the other men around, only five-ten, but build beyond belief. I always wanted to ask if he was over compensating for lack of height, but never seemed to grow close enough to do it. His features seemed harder than they really were due to his build, but he had a somewhat boyish face. Unique features in a way, a product of a German mother and Chinese father, one of the few personal facts I know about him. _

_Beyond the hair, his oddest quality was his dressing style. Always in sweats of some kind or dark jeans with Jordan shoes from all the way back in the nineties. Strangest of all though was that he never wore a shirt, not a real one. Always a black or white sleeveless muscle shirt. _

_I wanted so much to hate him, but everything about him screamed rebel and in a way I related. _

_I admired it. _

_Reminded me of me from a time long ago. _

_Honestly most of all beyond the look, what made him impossible to hate was something he said one time back when we first met, one of our only conversations past work. We sat through a thirty minute reaming and he turned to me at the end of it and said, 'He may be pissed cause of what we did, but I promise you succubus, he's more pissed I refuse to wear a shirt with sleeves'. _

_Skipping over the next few lines of bullshiting, he finished up with, 'People like us are freaks to people like them. We will always feel pressure to conform, always be criticized when we don't. The important thing to remember is that they need us. We have something they will never have, and though they might not understand why, regardless they need us. So you may as well do you, let them do them, and get some laughs at how mad they get-cause they make some funny fucking statements when they get pissed." _

_It wasn't Shakespeare, it wasn't even completely coherent. What it did have though was an essence, and that's what stuck with me. _

"You look like shit," _He hangs up the phone. _"Smell like it too, you heard of this crazy invention called a shower?"

"Did you seriously call me in here to insult me?"

"Yeah actually, I was feeling bored."

"I really hope you're joking."

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"I don't know," _I tilt my head to the right, staring at him. _"You always have the same bulldog expression."

"I'm assuming your wife called you already?"

"My wife calls me several times a day, gotta be more specific."

"Called you about the body. Third fucking one, she can't identify shit."

"She's doing what she can."

"Whoa. Whoa. Back off, I ain't saying anything derogatory, the opposite actually. If Lauren can't figure out what this is, then I don't know anyone else who can." _He leans back in his chair, an expression on his face that resembles concern. It's odd. _"These three kills can't even be officially linked according to the bosses' bosses. Let's be honest though, we know better. Not to mention these are all young girls, human girls who the human press has taken notice of."

"Just assign me already."

"These walls talk Bo, the grapevine has whispered that you want some time off."

"These walls should really mind their business, and ask me what they have to ask me, if they have something to ask me."

"Is your heart not in this?"

"My heart was never in **this**. This is a job to me and I've done it exceptionally. Yes, I wanted to have a break. Time off? Never, I know it wouldn't be permitted. Even after all this time, I still make people nervous, it's fine though, I enjoy it. I wanted an easy workload, time in my office, catch up on paperwork—"

"You hate paperwork."

"Everyone hates paperwork. Still needs to be done."

"Like this?"

"Yeah, like this." _I sigh, running my hand over my hair, lose ponytail growing looser by the minute. _"Just assign me Cole. We'll handle this, give Lauren the support she needs."

"Good, because this can't spin out of control."

"Is this you speaking, or those whispering walls?"

"Keep the mentality that dead, mangled girls are not something you ever want."

"Fair enough." _I force a smile, nod as I start backing up toward the door. _

"Question, and do tell me to go fuck myself if I overstep. This wanting to cut back on work, be home and accessible a bit more, would that have anything to do with someone returning to town?"

"What?"

"Kathryn Vergara. Word on the street is she's returned."

"If that's true, then I look forward to seeing her."

"Yeah, I bet."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Lauren's POV**_

.

.

.

_**GENI-TECH / South Wing-'THE-CAGE'- 11:43 p.m.**_

"I hate this." _I say softly, squeezing her hand as we walk down the hall. My finger brushing against her wedding ring._

"I know. It won't last forever though."

"You can't know that."

"Oh, but I can." _She glances over at me, this gentle smile covering her face._

"How?"

"I won't let it."

"Is that so?"

"Mm-hm. One way or another, it will eventually come to an end Lauren. This will become just one of those things that we look back on and think, damn we've come so far."

"I love your optimism."

"Well I'm the idealist and you my love, are the realist."

"Perfect combo, huh."

"Perfect," _She comes to a stop, pulling me along with her. Her hold on my hand pulling me into her body when she does_. "Combo." _Words a whisper, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss to my lips. _"We've always been, and always will be."

"How do you always know the right thing to say?" _I can't help but to return her smile, free hand moving up to cup her cheek. _

"It's a skill." _She leans back in, another gentle kiss that lingers. _

_The sound of the ten minute alarm ringing throughout. My eyes closing, her forehead coming to rest against my own. Her hands moving to the back of my neck. _

_Eventually this will pass._

"Goodnight Bo." _I whisper against her lips, eyes slowly opening as the alarm comes to an end. _

"I'll see you in the morning." _She gives me another kiss, before turning and walking away. _

_I watch her walk away from me as I've had to every night since this began. _

_She vanishes behind the door and I quickly kick off my flip-flops, pull my scrub-top off dropping it atop of them, and then my pants. _

_I remember a time when stripping wasn't such a chore. _

_Walking into my own personal cage I pull the door shut, just as the one minute alarm sounds. _

_Pointlessly I take a seat on my knees in the middle of the room, palms flat on the ground. _

_This ravenous feeling beginning to stir in the pit of my stomach, heart beginning to race as pressure builds in the back of my jaw. _

_Eventually this will pass. _


	2. Never Stop

_**IMPORTANT:**_ I feel i need to take a second to address something. I have paid close attention to your reviews these past few stories. First key point is several people wanted to see me do a slower plot, not feel like we're starting in the middle of something already started-this is that. Secondly and probably the one most cared about is that people have wanted to see a me (and in general) doa story where BoLo is not getting together or breaking apart, or where their drama is focal point, well THIS IS THAT. This story is very PRO-BOLO, so rest assured, it will not be like Last Stand or my other stories in that aspect. **_:IMPORTANT_**

Now just a side note, thank you to everyone starting this journey, it should be an interesting one. Also if you feel I missed something you wanted addressed feel free to let me know and i will try to add in. This story is all about pushing boundaries in more way than one.

Thank you,

Pokie.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter Two: Never Stop<strong>_

.

_June 2__nd__, 2052_

_Another night, another change._

_Another day, another dead girl._

_They don't seem to care, not the way I do._

_The question I need to ask myself is why I care so much?_

_Is it because they're innocent? How do I even know they are?_

_Since when do I need to consider technicalities when pertaining to innocents?_

_It's almost time to go, God I miss the feel of my bed._

_The feel of my wife's arms around me, waking up next to her._

_Tomorrow is our anniversary, twenty years of marriage, who would have thought we could make it?_

_I'll bring the injection, it's worked once when I had far less control, _

_She's convinced me to attempt again. _

_I worry mostly not that it won't work, but that it will. _

_That I'll have a night where I can make love to her. _

_A night where I can go to sleep in her arms, and wake up in them. _

_That I'll feel this piece of my marriage, of my relationship that's been missing_

_And I won't be able to deal with the loss once again. _

_Thinking about it now is the first time I can admit the toll all of this is taking. _

_The loss._

_._

_._

_._

_**June Third, 3:26 p.m. / 20 Miles outside of city**_

"You're wrist feeling any better?"

"Eh." _As if on reflex I move my wrist subtly trying to get it to crack. My attention having been stolen by the landscape, I had completely forgotten about it._ "It's better."

"So no amputation?"

"No," _I chuckle, shaking my head._ "I think we're safe there."

"Oh good, I would hate to have you lose that hand, especially tonight of all nights."

"What, you think a little amputation would ruin the mood?" _My brow raising, glancing over at her as I move my wrist in a circular motion. Then I can't help but to laugh._ "You're such a pervert."

"What?" _Her question almost completely drowned out by her laughter._ "By the way babe, that took you a little long to realize what I meant."

"Excuse me for thinking that my wife would be more concerned than pervy at the moment."_ I flash a smirk, turning my head so I'm looking back out of my window. _"Besides, I've never once heard a complaint when I was playing lefty. Nor did I ever hear a complaint when I was using my mouth."

"And you most certainly never will."

"I don't know. This could be construed as a complaint of sorts, that you find my alternative measures of pleasing you inadequate."

"Well if that's the case, then it's being completely misconstrued."

"Oh, I'm so sure." _I look back at her, smirk transitioning into a smile._

_She looks so happy, this subtle smile that hasn't left her lips since early this morning. The sun which continues to play peek-a-boo with the storm clouds currently peeking out, shinning perfectly down at her. Well it's actually just down in our direction, but the way it's illuminating her face, her smile, giving her eyes a little glisten, I'm okay with ignoring reality and saying it's solely shining on her at the moment. _

_Truth is my wrist is beyond painful, I actually think the bone didn't break right, or at least set right. It doesn't matter though, it could be my whole arm for all I care. Today I am determined to keep perfect. _

_She's so excited, not to say I'm not, but she just always had this innocent like glee about certain things. Not just about our anniversaries, but for Hale and Kenzi, for birthdays, it was the oddest thing, yet completely endearing. _

_Thus why she went completely over the top for today. _

_Not only did she spend three months planning this, well several ideas in which she decided on this particular one, but she also went through more time prepping herself than I had seen from her in years. Not to say she had left herself go over the years, she just kept up Dyson's vision of her for a while before falling back into her own. The only thing was her own vision of herself changed with marriage and kids. Never would she give up the leather, thank God, but it wasn't as frequent or tight as when we met. She learned how to achieve her adequate pleasure of makeup and hairstyle in no more than five minutes. _

_None of it mattered, she was still gorgeous. She was still a woman after all this time I would look at and wonder how I ever managed to get her to pay attention to me. _

_Today though, she looks like the Bo I met. She looks like the Bo who tried desperately to prove we could work despite everything. _

_It's very sexy, especially since I know whatever she has on underneath the skin tight leather and excessively form fitting top is well, let's just say sinful. _

_I can't help but chuckle at myself, mind completely falling into the gutter as my eyes linger down from her face. _

"I'm sorry babe, don't think X-Ray vision is an ability you're gonna develop." _She glances over at me, devilish smirk. _"You're just gonna have to wait."

"I don't know what you're talking about." _My eyes jumping back up to meet hers._

"Oh yeah, I'm sooooo sure."

"Just watch the road."

"You watch the road."

"I'm not driving."

"Still."

"You just watch the road." _I 'order', reaching out and taking her hand in mine, just luckily she drove left-handed. _

_We fall silent, her thumb idly running along the side of my hand and down my index finger. _

_My attention drifting back out onto the landscape. It's beautiful as just about every other place was in this country, but I had never traveled this way before strangely. Rolling, ridiculously green hills, with various bright colored flowers popping up in patches everywhere. Truly looked like it could be plucked right from a painting of some kind. _

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, why?" _I turn back to her. _

"You kinda zoned out on me."

"No," _I look from her furrowed brow to the little, digital clock on the radio, 4:19 p.m. I guess I did zone out._ "Sorry, didn't even realize. I was looking out at the landscape and thinking how it looks ridiculously perfect."

"You sure that's it?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Okay, good." _She looks back onto the street, then back to me though the concern is gone, replaced by this slight grin._ "Thought maybe it was the music, we could change it."

"Don't be silly." _I smile curiously, peculiar thing to focus on._

"Alright. I just mean it's our anniversary, so whatever makes you happy."

"Bo, the music is fine." _An equally curious laugh to match my continuing smile. _"It's my ipod."

"No, I know. I just thought maybe you were feeling a little more in the mood for Selena Gomez."

"Oh my God." _I can't help but to laugh, pulling my hand away from hers. _"I'm NEVER going to forgive Evony for telling you about that."

"We took vows, no secrets remember?"

"Stop laughing." _I try to sound serious, but the more she laughs the more I do. _"I mean it. Stop it."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"You're such an ass."

"An ass you love."

"I do actually." _I smirk, eyebrow raising. _"I really, really do."

"And you call me a pervert." _She keeps laughing, reaching over and taking my hand back in hers in a play forceful manner. _

_It's another mile before the laughter fully dies out, and another mile after before she speaks again. Actually it's more of a mumbling, grunt thing as she nods up toward this little gas station we're approaching. _

"We're going to be brutally murdered."

"What?" _She laughs, looking over at me. _

"How many horror movies have we seen? Remember Hills Have Eyes? Same exact scenario."

"Firstly, I will always remember that movie cause it was a piece of shit. Secondly, they blew a tire."

"No, they needed gas first."

"Lauren, we're Fae. Even if they were crazy, mountain, cannibalistic, radioactive mutants, I think we could take them."

"That's what you say now." _I tease as we pull in, well it's half teasing. Damn children and their horror movie addiction. _

"I'm going to go inside and pay, can you get out and pump the gas or do you feel like you need to remain within the safety of the car?"

"I can get out thank you." _I reach for the door handle, another smirk working it's way onto my lips. _ "I need to make sure I can hear you if you scream."

"Awe, that's actually kinda sweet."

"Um, sure."

"You wouldn't rescue me?"

"No, no I would. I just at the time was thinking that your blood curling scream while being eating by the crazy, mountain, radioactive, cannibalistic mutants would warn me to jump in the car and drive away."

"I'm not very fond of you at this moment."

"You don't even believe they could be."

"That-is beside the point."

"Mm-hm." _I finally step out of the car, Bo following. _

_She looks over her shoulder, shaking her head as she walks toward the little structure. _

_Once she disappears inside I turn around looking out onto the street, stretching out my arms. It really did look like a perfect set up for a horror movie. I don't know why she refuses to admit that. _

_Running my hands through my hair I look down at myself, it was nice to see jeans rather than scrubs. Feels like I've been living in them between work, and convenience. After all, what's the point in getting fully dressed after showering just to go strip in a few minutes to turn into some huge, semi-fuzzy, beast? _

_Laughing at myself, I sigh and start around the car. I flash a polite smile at the three guys off to my left that are working on some pickup truck. Five horror movies rushing through my head at just the sight of them. Another laugh escaping, something that makes me have to look away. _

"Aye, lass. We amuse you?" _I hear his thick, Scottish accented voice, nothing out here to muffle it other than the wind, but I don't look up. I try to stop smiling while opening up the gas tank. _

"You deaf too?" _This accent laced voice coming from that of an English man. _

"There seems to be a miscommunication here." _I start, putting the nozzle into the hole and letting it fill as I turn to them._

"An educated skirt here." The Scottish one says, by far he's the biggest in all forms. I assume he's the alpha.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, but I wasn't laughing at you." _My eyes don't focus on them, not their bodies or faces. What I do focus on is the crowbar in one's hand, and a wrench in the other. _"I'm deeply sorry if you think I was."

"Deeply sorry?" _This must come from the third one, considering there's no accent. _

"What's going on?" _I hear Bo, then I see her out of the corner of my eye coming up beside me. I know the tone well, still the same one that threatened Lachlan all those years ago, it's just gotten sharper now. _

"This isn't the time or place." _Words hushed, body maneuvered so I'm facing her, left side of my body blocking her. _

"Take your bitch and go, these parts aren't yours." _The one without an accent barks. _

"Are they wolves?" _Bo asks through a clenched jaw, wolves now being her only exception to not being offended by the word. _

"Bo, I don't know what they are, but they aren't wolves and they aren't human. Let this go." _I continue to speak quietly, calmly. Left hand on her stomach, right hand reaching passed her and pulling out the nozzle for the gas. _"Let this go." _I repeat, applying a little pressure to her stomach. _

_She doesn't say anything, just makes this odd sort of growl noise before turning around and getting back into the car as I get rid of the nozzle and then do the same. _

_I can feel their eyes on me, feel their stare. _

_I can feel it long after we've pulled away._

_I know wolf stares, Kate and Noah the best. Two old, powerful and intense wolves, so I can recognize the lesser. I know succubi stares, Bo's mother, Bo, my children. I know the feel of those all too well. I'm old enough, traveled enough to know a hundred more Fae. _

_This though was different, something with the power of Kate's stare and the intensity of Bo's. Something about them screamed for me to either be the aggressor or back away. I had interesting moments with Kate because of the change, because of the whole cat and dog thing in simplified terms, but never like this. I've had moments with Noah even now with this current development, but again this was so different. _

_We stay silent the rest of the way, me more because I can't keep my mind from analyzing everything. Constantly comparing the feeling and mannerisms to Bo and the children, younger succubi with less control. Comparing them to Noah, or at least I try to, but my mind wanders back to Kate. _

_She's seemed to find her way to the forefront of my thoughts a lot lately. _

"We're here." _Bo says as we make a left turn off one dirt road onto another for a good thirty seconds before pulling up on this albeit small, but beautiful cabin. _

"You can't stay mad." _I look over at her, watching as she turns the car off. _

"I can."

"No, you can't. Firstly because of practical reasons. Practical in terms of there was three, maybe four of them with the guy inside. They were armed and we didn't know what they were, plus we were in public. What would have happened if a human passed, or even pulled in?"

"And secondly?"

"Secondly is selfish because I would like to spend my anniversary here with you doing mushy romantic things. Along with some very-very dirty things. Not nursing you or myself back to health. Not having to deal with paperwork and police and whatever other repercussions would come with allowing ourselves to stoop to their level of stupidity."

"Sometimes you really have a way with words." _She smiles finally, leaning over toward me. _

"Logic wins every time." _I match her smile, giving her a gentle, closed lipped kiss. _

_She moves out of the car going around to the trunk for our bags, I intend to help her, but something stops me. I find myself frozen, not in fear, but in—curiosity. _

_I stare out into the trees, constant rustling from the wind. _

"Is this new nature deal something with the recent changes?"

"What?" _I turn toward Bo. _

"You seem very into nature suddenly." _She grins. _"Do I need to start taking you for regular walks?"

"You know, it could be." _I laugh, giving her a smile as I take my bag from her. _"By the way, choosing to ignoring the last part of that."

_I let her pass me, looking back out into the trees once more before following her toward the cabin. _

_It was as the outside suggested, beautiful but small. _

_It's an interesting choice to say the least, not what I would have expected from Bo. One thing she has always enjoyed are the perks from Geni-Tech. Shopping sprees, and fast cars along with rich foods. Though Kenzi always has enjoyed it a bit more. _

_The smell of lavender and vanilla fills my nostrils as I walk in further, pulling the door shut behind me. Its just one continuous, open space. Though thank God the bathroom is in the far right corner, enclosed. I repeat thank God, since I wouldn't have been surprised if there was an outhouse in the back. _

_To my left along the wall is the cozy set up for a bedroom, a full sized bed with a wood nightstand and some little red carpet on the floor. The area really no more than fifteen feet in length and twenty feet wide. Along the wall there is about five feet before the 'back' door and then another five feet before hitting the kitchen. That was maybe double the size of the bedroom, wood cabinets and older appliances, but still didn't seem too out of date. _

_To my right there is a living room area, which is really just one huge, red, circular rug. A brownish couch just big enough for two people with it's back facing me. No television, just an old, faded brick fireplace as the focal place. _

_Then just this four seated round table fifteen or so feet from the door in the middle of the cabin which seems to have a piece in three of the four rooms. _

_Definitely not what I was expecting when Bo was spending hours upon hours planning this. It's not bad, I'm not disappointed, it's just-interesting. _

"Don't worry, I have the walki-talkies in my bag." _Bo smirks, looking over her shoulder as she drops one of her bags at the bottom of the bed. _

"Good thinking." _I grin, dropping my bag on the floor next to the table. _"I'd hate to get lost in here, might be days before I found my way back."

"Someone has jokes."

"Thinking of getting my own improve show." _Grin turning into a smile as I watch her walk into the kitchen, setting her second bag on the counter. _"Thought of everything, huh?"

"Oh yeah," _She wiggles her eyebrows, unzipping the bag. _"I have hot chocolate," _She looks at me pulling out the Swiss Miss box. _"Red wine," _her previous action repeated. _"Godiva G Collection because hey, what's a few hundred dollars on a box of chocolates for tonight."

"Apparently nothing." _I laugh, watching her set it down in her growing pile. She mutters to herself pulling out packages of noodles and cheese and other items I guess she doesn't feel need to be showcased. _

"I also have pancake mix for tomorrow morning, with raspberry syrup." _She looks down in the bag, both hands disappearing within this time. _"Also have whip cream and chocolate syrup-but that's not really for anything food related." _She smirks, holding them up._

"I'm not exactly sure how I feel about that."

"What? Why?" _She pouts, setting them down. _

"I'm not exactly sure I would want to shower here."

"Oh that's not I problem,"_ Pout turning into a devilish smirk. _"I promise to clean it ALL off."

"There are so, so, so many things I could say to that."

"Then why aren't you?"

"I'm behaving." _Grin pulling at the corner of my mouth as I walk over to her. _

"Blah, what fun is that?" _She leans over, quick kiss to my lips before walking to the fridge with a handful of perishables. _

"You are absolutely shameless today." _I laugh out, eyes wander down her curves as she bends slightly. _

"Says the woman whose eyes are glued to my ass."

"What?" _Laugh growing louder as she looks over her shoulder at me, but doesn't stand up straight. _"I've always enjoyed works of art."

"Oh my God." _She laughs so hard she snorts a little, which only ends up making her laugh harder. _

"Did you drink before we left?" _I try to hold in my own laugh, but continue to fail miserably. _

"No." _She shakes her head, standing up and letting the fridge shut. _"That was just so bad, it was good."

"I have my moments." _I smirk, laughter slowing. _

"I still can't believe you said that." _She fakes a scowl, walking over to me. I expect her to grab another handful of contents of the bag considering it doesn't even look halfway empty. What she does instead is grab my hips, pushing me back against the counter. _

"Excuse me, what exactly do you think you're doing?" _My left brow raising as my eyes narrow. _

"Me?"

"Mm-hm." _I nod._

"I suddenly have this dire need to take advantage of you," _Her mouth goes right for that insanely sensitive area on my neck. Eyes closing on reflex, hands moving into her hair. _"Is this a problem?" _She asks, lips never leaving my skin. _

"Is it," _My words a breathless giggle, her hands moving to my ass. _"I think I need a little more convincing."

"That," _Her teeth nip my earlobe. _"Can easily," _Her lips moving up my jawline. _"Be arranged." _Lips finally finding a home on mine. _

_Her tongue slips between them with such ease I should be ashamed, body falling to her mercy as I feel a rush of heat rip through my stomach. Moans being drowned out in the depth of her mouth. Her hands sliding over my ass to the start of my thighs. _

_My hands moving to her shoulders knowing what's coming. Not more than a second later I'm sliding up onto the counter, leaning down desperately trying to keep my lips on hers. _

"Have I told you how much I love the taste of your mouth?" _She bites her bottom lip, hands sliding under my shirt. _

"Is that all you love the taste of?" _My brow raising, lips parted as I try to even my breathing. She looks surprised for a mere second at the comment, or maybe she sees the depth of my desire while holding my gaze. _

"Lauren," _her lips fixing into a smirk, hands pushing my shirt up over my breasts. _"There isn't a single inch of you that isn't absolutely delectable."

"Delectable, hm?" _I tease, legs wrapping tightly around her waist. _

"Delectable." _She leans in kissing the top of breast. _"Delicious." _Her mouth moving to the other. _"Mouthwatering." _Her right hand pulling up the left side of my bra. _"Am I missing any?" _She breaths out, dampened lips moving over every inch of newly exposed flesh. _

"Bo," _I can't help but to moan her name, back arching toward her. _"Succulent." _Another moan. _

"Ooh," _She mumbles against tender flesh, sharp nip to my nipple as she pulls back. _"I like that one."

"You know what I like?" _I smirk, eyes moving to her lips. _

"When your wife remembers to turn her phone off?" _She smirks, looking back over her shoulder at her bag as her phone goes off. _

"Oh, very much."

"Shh. If we're really quiet it'll go away," _She looks back at me, silent for a minute. _"See." _Lips fixing into a smile as silence falls upon us once more. Starting to lean back in, the sound imposing once again. _

"Just get it Bo, it could be the kids."

"But-dammit." _She pouts, eyes narrowing as she backs away helping me down before walking over to her bag._

_I watch her closely as I readjust my clothes. She glares at the phone and I know it's not a child. _

"Work?"

"Yeah."

"Just take it Bo," _I smile reassuringly. _"I'm going to take a look around outside."

_I pull the door open, continuing to smile as her as she mouths 'sorry' to me. _

_I wasn't mad-not at her. _

_Not even mad really, just highly uncomfortable and suddenly beginning to regret only bringing one change of panties. Then again, we're only here over night so why would I need more?_

_Oh that's right, I'm married to a succubus. _

_Running my hands through my hair I look around, nothing out of the ordinary. LOTS and LOTS of woods. What is nice though is the two outdoor chaise lounges about ten fee from the door. Sure they face the LOTS and LOTS of woods, but I'm sure it's a much better view when comfortable. _

_Laughing to myself I take a seat on the closest one, leaning back. _

_Yup, was right. _

_I close my eyes, trying to even my breathing and not focus on the incredibly messy and uncomfortable situation between my thighs. _

_Either she's getting better at this or the Fae component of myself is in heat because this is ridiculous. _

_Who am I kidding, it's probably both._

_Another laugh to myself, eyes opening as I watch the leaves dance in the wind. My breath slightly misting in the air. I feel everything go quite, no birds or even whistling of the wind. I feel almost at peace._

_I maneuver myself into a more comfortable position, eyes shutting as I enjoy the feeling of being outside. The morning's rain creating the freshest of smells, the sun once again peeking out warming my face. _

_Maybe Bo was onto something about this nature deal._

"Here."

_My eyes flutter open, the sound of Bo's voice tethering my drifting mind. I sniff unintentionally, every so often something in the air agitating my Fae side. A chilled breeze comes to pass, my attention getting preoccupied with the way this particular tree in front of me sways. This one branch just barely hanging by a thread, yet refuses to fall. _

_I can't help the faint smile that works onto my lips, in an interesting way it reminds me of my relationship with Bo. Well, at least before anyway. _

"Earth to Lauren." _I look to my left, Bo gazing down at me with this interesting expression. Amusement and curiosity meeting to create an adorable smile. _"You okay?"

"Fine," _I chuckle slightly at myself. Sitting up and bringing my legs off of the chaise lounge. _"What's this?" _I ask, reaching up and taking the baby blue mug from her. _

"Liquid catnip," _I glare up at her from behind the rim of my mug. _"Thought you deserved a treat."

"Very cute."

"I got you a nice little chew toy inside, but I'm saving it for later." _She tries to drown out her laughter by taking a drink. _

"Again, very cute." _A sip. _"Cats don't use chew toys though."

"Yes they do."

"No, they don't."

"Yes they do." _She laughs, taking another drink. _

"Cats like toys they chase, chew toys are for dogs."

"I think you're wrong."

"I think I would know."

"Yeah?" _She raises a brow, smirking. _"Feel like chasing a lot of things lately?"

"I'm going to bite you."

"Promise?" _She flashes me that devilish smirk, leaning down and setting her cup on the ground. _"Scoot," _She takes the cup from my hand, setting it down next to hers. _"Or do cats not scoot either?"

"Have you ever heard the term, sore subject?"

"I have," _She hesitates, moving onto the chair with me as I bring my feet back up and move over enough to let her on. _"But if we don't joke, then all we would do is cry about it." _She maneuvers her arm around my shoulders, my head coming to rest on her chest. _"And I hate when you cry."

"I know," _I whisper against her, my arm draping around her waist. My right leg going over hers resting comfortably in between them, her left foot taping mine idly. _"It's just the not knowing."

"What do you mean?" _I feel her look down at me, hand running up and down my arm. _

"What bothers me so much," _I pull my arm back just a little, fingertips idly running over her belly. _"That I don't understand it."

"You can't always understand everything babe."

"I know that, on a logical level I get that. It's just, for years I controlled it. I was okay, slight—mishaps here and there. Oddities to my behavior on occasion, but this-this is something else." _Heavy sigh escaping me. _"I have no control over it, understand absolutely nothing about it other than it occurs every night like clockwork. You'd think after three months we'd know something else."

"I wish I could say I know what you're going through," _Her hand moves up, stroking my hair. _"Actually, If I'm wishing for things then I wish I could take the pain for you."

"That's sweet baby." _I smile into her chest, hand resting flat now. _

"Not sweet, just can't stand when you're in pain." _She shifts slightly. _"Most things I can protect you from, but this-I just feel so helpless."

"You do protect me," _I tilt my head back, getting an awkward view of her face. _"Everyday Bo. Without you here by my side, I would have lost my mind already."

"You're stronger than you think."

"You give me too much credit."

"You give yourself too little. I know this is hard, but I know for a fact you're stronger."

"We're stronger." _I smile up at her, keeping her gaze. _"Let's not talk about this anymore right now." _She just gives me a nod, my head tilting back down. _

_She falls silent, hand continuing to stroke my hair as breathing falls into a hypnotic rhythm. I think of saying something, lightening the mood, but with every rise and fall of her chest I find myself pulled deeper into a lull. _

_It been a while since I was just in her arms, with nowhere to be. No worry of work or life, or even children. I love my children more than life itself, but sometimes it's nice to get a little space. Though I'm sure in another hour or so I'll end up missing them. _

_I smile to myself, another breeze coming to pass. _

_Her strokes slowing until eventually they come to an end, her heart slowing. She's fallen asleep, it's okay she needs it. She's been working so hard, keeping out of trouble too which is still a task-especially around Kenzi. _

_I laugh to myself quietly, a yawn following. _

_I stare out into the trees, eyes growing heavier and heavier until the trees become one. One huge green tree becoming a green blur that soon fades away altogether. _

_._

_._

"Bo!" _I yell for her, bolting upright. _

_I gasp for breath, peering out into the darkness. The rustling of trees and howling of the wind echoing in my ears along with the pounding of my heart. I see my breath misting in the air. _

_It brings my mind back to the present. _

_I'm at a cabin with Bo. It's our anniversary. I'm safe. She's safe. _

_Taking a deep breath I slide off of the chair and head back into the cabin. _

"Make it a habit of leaving your wife outside in the cold?"

"I figured you'd be okay," _She looks over at me with a smirk, still stirring a pot on the stove. _"I've seen plenty of stray cats outside in much colder weather."

"You're having a field day with these cat jokes." _I can't help yawning. Coming up behind her, left arm wrapping around her waist. My right going over hers, slowing the pace of her stirring. _"Little too fast babe."

"I don't remember the last time you told me to slow it down."

"I'm a little sturdier than our dinner." _I smile, kissing her neck over her hair. I swear her smell drives me insane. A lot of things about her drive me insane. I chuckle to myself, another kiss. _

"Taste better too."

"You haven't even tried it yet."

"Don't need to." _She pulls her hand away, turning around in my embrace. _

"Pervy and sweet," _I kiss her softly before she slides away. _"Always the perfect combination."

"Oh, I know." _Her left hand grabs my side, leaning down and playfully biting my ass. _

"Very cute." _I laugh, beginning to mix in several spices. _

_Bo had come a long way since we met, but the woman never learned the meaning of spices other than salt and pepper. It's ironic she set them all nicely out yet didn't add a single one, the complexities of my wife. _

_My attention shifting between her as she set the table and the food that's just about done. I add a bit more spice, scrunching my nose at the smell. _

_Stupid super sense of smell. _

"Something wrong?"

"Nope." _I look over my shoulder and smile. _"It's done actually." _I turn the burners off, grabbing one of the random yellow plates she brought. _

"Thank you." _She says, kissing my cheek and grabbing her plate. _"Smells amazing now," _She kisses my shoulder, taking my plate as well. _"You still smell better though."

"Careful Bo, don't use all of your charm. Still have a few hours to go."

"Questioning my stamina?" _She glances back at me again still smirking. _"I'm hurt."

"I would never dream of doing such a thing." _Smiling, I take a seat watching her intently as she sets my plate down before taking her own seat. _

"What?" _I ask, looking up from my plate._

"No, I was just thinking about how this is the latest we've eaten dinner in a while."

"Oh, yeah." _I chuckle, attention moving back to my alfrado_. "I think our little nap may have something to do with this."

"I still can't believe we passed out."

"If it makes you feel better it was a very romantic nap."

"It does yes." _She laughs, taking a bite._ "You know I've missed this."

"Eating dinner late?"

"No," _She gives me this 'seriously' look, shaking her head._ "You cooking."

"I cook."

"Not really, not like when Adian and Nia were younger."

"We didn't work as much, well I didn't."

"No, I know. I just mean that it's nice to have a meal that wasn't prepared by our children, or going out, or ordering in. Or even having Jimmy make."

"I get your point, but I love the way Jimmy can cook a steak."

"Good point." _She nods, taking a sip of wine._ "Oh speaking of, did you know him and Nia have a little thing going on?"

"Really?" _My brow raises, taking a drink of wine myself. _"No, I didn't actually. I can see that though."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. He's only a couple century old, stopped aging at twenty-five. He's tall, athletic and built. Handsome and cute, very charming and funny. Also very loyal, like a wolf which I like. He can cook, manages to wear clothes that actually fit."

"I'm sorry, are we discussing why we would consider allowing Nia to date him? Or are we discussing why you are about to leave me for him?"

"Oh, stop that." _I can't help but to laugh at the curious look written over her features. _"You know I'm right. Jimmy is already practically family, and he's a great match for Nia. Just like Gabby and Ethan are."

"It's true," _She takes a bite and then a drink. "Ooh, _ perhaps we can marry Isa off to Noah."

"Smart ass." _I glare with a smirk, taking another drink. _"Isa will marry a wolf though, I would bet anything on it."

"Yeah, cause they're so loyal." _She snarks under her breath, eyes dropping to her plate._

"I didn't mean anything by it."

"Mm-hm."

"I didn't, they are a loyal spices. I can't change that."

"Just seem to be bringing it up a lot."

"It was one comment Bo, I would hardly consider that a lot."

"Not just talking about right now."

"Did you know Ethan and Gabby are in States?" _I ask after minute of solid silence. _

"He called?"

"No, Noah has a sister in New York. Apparently they got to talking and she ran into them."

"I think it's a little odd that they didn't mention leaving Mexico."

"Bo, they're on a humanitarian thing. I assume they move around a lot."

"I guess, just weird."

"You know it won't be another Isa situation, they're just busy helping people. It's a good reason not to check in."

"You're right." _She admits in defeat. _"You know, I'm a little surprised about Nia, but I think I'm more surprised about Adian. I really thought he'd have a girlfriend by now."

"Might be waiting a long, long while for that one."

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing." _I shrug, taking another drink trying to hide a smirk. _"He just-doesn't seem to be in any rush."

_She gives me this curious look, but just smiles and takes another drink before focusing on her plate. _

_It wasn't my place to say anything on the matter. Sure I may be his mother and this may be my wife, but something about outing him felt wrong. He hadn't even told me, I just had the misfortune of walking in on him and Cole mid foreplay. An image I would love to get out of my mind, but you win some and you lose some. _

_I smirk to myself, the image of Bo's face when she finds out Cole is who he's dating. Got to give it to him, never gave me the impression. Don't think Bo picked up on it either. _

_I poke at my food, it's not that it's not good, it's very good. Just a lack of appetite seems to be one of the side effects of my current change. Actually not all food puts me off, I find myself quite drawn to red meat—hardly cooked red meat. It's not one of my more attractive qualities. _

_I look up, around the cabin, attention beginning to wander._

"You don't like it?"

"Hm?" _My eyes move back to her. _"I do, was just looking around babe."

"You can be honest, it was probably a stupid idea. I just was-nothing."

"No, tell me." _I put my fork down, eyes peering into hers. _"Please."

"This is where I wanted to take you before, back the very first time we were dating."

"You wanted to take me to a remote cabin in southern England? That's pretty specific."

"No," _She laughs, throwing her napkin at me. _"Well maybe, I wanted to travel with you so maybe. I had this idea in my head of us in a little cabin like this and just being stuck in here for a weekend together. All cozy and cuddled up and just-I don't know. It was silly, I had so many plans for us, most of which were mushy and idealistic."

"That's sweet." _I smile gently, this slight weight on my chest remembering Bo's words to me the night I had broken up with her. _

"I had all these plans for tonight, like seven of them that I actually started, but then I got to reminiscing. I mean we unlike then can any given day hop on a privet jet and go anywhere. We can go to any restaurant, any place. That's become our everyday life, so I thought this, it would be unique."

"That's very romantic," _I reach out across the table, hand resting atop of hers. _"And incredibly sweet."

"You don't think it's stupid?"

"Come here." _A gentle order, one that makes her get up from her seat and walk around mine. _

_I go to stand up, my intention to look her in the eyes, tell her I love her and hold her close. My intention though is forgotten as she doesn't give me a chance. She throws her left leg over me, bringing herself down into my lap._

"Oh, hello there." _I giggle, hands going to her waist. _

"Hello." _She replies in that husky whisper of hers, eyes locked with mine and I know I'm in trouble. _

_She tilts her head down, a light kiss to my forehead, the top of my nose and then the tip of it, each earning a soft giggle. Then her lips find my own, her hands moving up into my hair. _

_A series of gentle, sweet, closed lipped kisses following, each one lasting longer than the last. _

_I feel her hips begin to rock ever so slightly, just enough to make my heart speed up. My grip on her waist tightening a bit more._

"Fuck." _I whisper against her lips unintentionally, the feel of my phone vibrating in my pocket. _

"I really hope you know you aren't answering that." _She says, kissing down my jaw. _

"My phone is off baby, it's-it's my alarm." _My tone uneven, her lips finding their way to the crook of my neck. _

"Mm."

"Just one minute," _I whisper, reaching down into my bag that had been left on the floor. _"I need to go to the bathroom for a second." _I say, hand wrapping around the pouch that I was searching for. _

"Let me see." _She pulls back, sitting up straight as she takes the pouch from my hand. _

"Bo." _I look down at her hands as she unzips it. _

"It's bigger than mine was."

"Jealous?" _I try and joke, a slight sense of embarrassment creeping in. _

"Mm-hm." _She nods, tossing the pouch on the table then placing the syringe down next to the edge. _"So very, very jealous." _She smirks, kissing my lips lightly before slipping off of my lap down onto her knees. Her hands rest on my knees pushing them further apart as she scoots in closer. _

_She looks down at my lap, the sound of the phone vibrating again catching her attention. _

_I hope I won't have to say it again. I hope I won't have to ask her to stop._

_So I remain silent, watching her intently as she reaches into my pocket and pulls out the phone. She looks from me, to the phone and then back. Her thumb moving over the screen for a moment before tossing it up onto the table. _

_She leans in, kissing my belly button over my shirt._

"Bo." _Her name rolling off my tongue in the form of a moan, it was supposed to be a warning. _

_She just smiles up at me, hands pushing my shirt up to the bottom my breasts. Her left hand holding it there, her right one sliding down my stomach. Fingertips fidgeting with the button until it's undone, and then the zipper. She pushes the open and down enough to see the starting of the red material of my panties. This smirk coming over her lips, but she doesn't look up. _

_Reaching over she grabs the syringe, and I can't help the way I tense. _

"Shhh," _She leans in, lips teasing my belly button. The feel of the needle breaking my skin hardly noticed in comparison. _"You don't need to be embarrassed," _Her words a whisper, tossing the now empty syringe back onto the table. _"I love you." _She says so sweetly, so genuinely while looking up into my eyes. _

_I could swear my heart stops as she holds my gaze, leaning down kissing the little mark the needle has left. _

"Come here." _I say softly, hands on her face guiding her up as I stand. _

_My lips find their way to hers, jeans slipping from my waist, it means nothing now. All that matters is the feel her lips on mine, the feel of her hands on my skin. What matters now is way she moans my name, the look she gets in her eyes when our gaze meets. What matters now is the sound of her heartbeat, and the way she breaks into my embrace. _

_Her hands slide up the back of my thighs, over my hips and just under the hem of my shirt. Her lips trailing off of mine, leaving a trail of moist kisses down my jawline to the particularly sensitive area of my neck, just above the collarbone. My head tilting back instinctively, a whimper escaping as I do. My own hands firmly gripping her hips. _

_I can feel my body coming alive, coming alive the way it does only when she's touching me. _

_I can feel my body coming alive, coming alive the way it does when I'm sitting in the middle of my cage. _

_I moan her name, body beginning to tremble under her touches. Her hands grazing my skin as she pulls my shirt up and over my head, giving me no choice but to let go of her. _

_I want to hold her because the thought of not touching her right now is near agonizing, but in the back of my mind I want to be able to push her away if the serum doesn't take. _

_I don't feel right-I don't feel wrong though. _

"You're thinking too much." _Her husky whisper pulling my full attention back to her as she removes her own shirt. _"Don't think." _I watch intently as her hands drop to her waist. _

_She makes such a rudimentary action seem as if it's the most sensual thing in the world. Freeing the button and then pulling down the zipper, so simple, but I can't seem to remove my eyes from her hands as she does it. _

_She takes my hands in hers as I watch the leather slip from her curves falling to the floor. _

_I think I've forgotten to breathe. _

_Stepping out of my pants, eyes finding hers as she walks backward guiding us to the bed. _

_Despite never being here before she holds complete confidence she doesn't need to look back, and in a unique way it's so sexy to me. The way she looks into my eyes with such confidence at the same time trusting explicitly that I wouldn't let her fall is just as sexy. _

_We stop as the back of her legs hit the bed, simultaneously she leans in kissing up my shoulder. Stopping just as she reaches my collarbone, her lips parting just enough to deliver a teasing bite. Teasing nibbles up the side of my throat to my neck. _

_A smile curving my lips, hands giving hers a slight squeeze when she runs the tip of her tongue along curve of my ear. I can feel the smile on her own lips when she playfully bites the top of my ear, a little tug which earns her a breathless giggle. _

"None of that," _She whispers against my ear. _"This is very serious business."

"How serious?" _I tilt my head forward, mouth finding her shoulder. _

"Very." _She breathes out, though I'm not sure if her sudden difficulty is due to the feel of my lips or the feel of my leg slipping in between hers. _

_Still after all this time her body responds to me like it's our first time. Beyond the ego boosting, beyond the rush of pride, beyond the unbelievable sexiness of it all, there's something so-soul warming. I'm sure there's a better term, but the feel of her hands sliding across my back, fingertips wrestling with the clasp of my bra—for a mere moment, makes me stop caring. _

_I tilt my head back, eyes closing once more as she runs her hands up my arms, thumbs slipping underneath the straps. Her lips on my throat, her kisses and nibbles still gentle, but just as I feel the material slipping off of my body, I can feel her desire building. _

_It won't take long now before I can look into her eyes and see a piercing blue. _

_I don't fear it though, I never have. _

_Her lips move down my chest, down the top of my breast while her hands grip my hips. _

_Just as I feel another wave of excitement, another wave of lust, of desire in it's purest form. A form that is pure in terms of their truest definition, pure in terms of love coinciding with it I feel something else. _

_My eyes open, breath hitching. _

_I turn my head toward the kitchen looking for a clock, it must be time to change. My heart pounding within my chest like a snare drum tells me I'm right. I feel that pressure in the back of my jaw, hands going to Bo' shoulders. Head tilting down watching her kiss along my stomach, her hands sliding down my panties. _

_She doesn't look up, I need her to look up, but I can't seem to find my voice. _

_I turn my head toward the door, every muscle in my body constricting. _

_Keep it together, the serum is working. _

_My eyes shift to the rather large glass window exactly equal distance between the door and the bed. Might be a faster escape if need be. _

_Keep it together, the serum is working. _

_She grips my ass, tongue and lips teasing the insides of my thighs. A conscious effort now to keep my hands from gripping her shoulders tighter. _

_Keep it together, the serum is working. _

"Stop." _Her voice labored, but serious. Her hand cupping my cheek, guiding my face back to hers. To my surprise, her eyes haven't transitioned yet. _

_My eyes leave hers, shifting to the window the best I can manage. My hands going back to her waist, trying to push her back just a little, but she doesn't budge. _

"I don't want to hurt you." _I mutter under my breath, this sense of shame dawning on me. _

_She doesn't say anything, just smiles at me gently. Her hands sliding up my arms to my shoulders, stopping right at the curve. Her eyes dancing over my face and for a minute I'm completely still. _

"I trust you."

_I can't help but to smile back at her, an unexpected feeling of tears sneaking up at me. My vision blurring slightly. _

_Her left hand drops to her side, the right sliding down my arm until reaching my hand. Her fingers sliding underneath my palm, bringing my hand up. Her eyes shifting from mine to my hand as I watch her curiously. Then I understand. She leans in placing a soft kiss over my wedding ring. _

_She's giving me an out without saying it, we always did have a PhD in the art of unspoken communication. _

"Nobody owns me, hm?" _I smile, a single stray tear slipping from the corner of my eye. _

"I don't know if owning would really apply." _She speaks softly, gentle smile on her lips. _

_She kisses my hand again, and I know she's going to stop, she won't even make me make the decision. _

_God I love this woman. _

"I would." _I say flatly, causing her to look up with this curious look. _"Belonging. Betrothed. Committed. Married. Promised. Mated. Devoted. Loyal." _I bring her left hand to my lips, kissing over her ring. _"They're all just components of being owned."

"That—"

"I'm not complaining." _I cut her off, hands moving to her neck. My thumbs slipping under the chain of her necklace. She still hasn't taken it off after all of this time. _"I have never felt freer in my life, than when being _owned _by you Bo."

_I watch as her eyes glisten, turning glassy as she smiles for me. The smile that's always been only for me. The one that says 'I love you' effortlessly. The one that only reaffirms there is a part of her that's only for me. _

_She holds my gaze, reaching around her back, moments later her bra falling to the floor. As much as I love the view she's now allowed me to have, I can't tear my eyes from hers. _

_She maneuvers herself down onto the mattress, scooting back until the backs of her knees are even with the edge, her feet just barely above the floor. _

"I trust you," _She hesitates, brown transitioning into blue. _"As much as you trust me."

_Smirk curving my lips as I move to my knees, hands ghosting up from her knees to the inside of her thighs. _

_Eyes dancing over her perfectly sculpted body till meeting her gaze._

_I don't deserve her. _


	3. Instigator

_**Chapter Three: Instigator **_

_June 3__rd__, 2052_

_It feels weird writing in the morning. It still feel weird writing at all._

_Something Emily suggested to help ease the difficulty of transitioning. _

_Nothing eases this difficulty. _

_In fact, I think this little exercise has in fact darken my thoughts._

_I feel compelled to write, thus compelled to write something._

_The blank page panics me, I assume it's my need for control._

_I can no longer control my body, so I look to control the things I can. _

_These thoughts are not ones I normally focus on, not in years._

_I find myself missing my past. _

_Missing who I used to be. Missing my brother._

_Missing who Bo was. Missing Kate. Missing my old life. _

_I don't wish for them, I'm not unhappy, far from it actually, but I do miss them._

_I wonder if I miss them because I simply miss them, or because they have _

_Have been haunting me like a phantom limb. _

_Bo's dressing now,_

_I want nothing more than for tonight to be perfect. _

_Nothing more than to forget everything other than her_

.

.

.

_**June Fourth, 11:47 a.m. / GENI-TECH / South Wing-Primary Lab**_

"That doesn't exactly look like work." _I say through a smile, walking passed Noah and into my office. _

"This is work, I'm trying to figure out my next phone."

"You don't have a computer at home?" _I tease, setting my coffee down on my desk before removing my jacket. _

"You know you should show this to Bo."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, it's these videos by this guy Jon Rettinger. Reviews phones, tablets, all kinds of tech shit. Gave the new LG SXL a ten outta ten. Could get her to finally switch from the iphone."

"I know him, Buffalo Tech." _I walk to the doorway, leaning to the right watching the screen. _"Just recently started back up again, it's amazing who you find out is Fae."

"Oprah," _He looks over my shoulder. _"I called that though."

"Did you?"

"I did, ever since Color Purple."

"Well Jon could give it an eleven and Oprah hand it to her for free, and Bo would still pick her iphone. I'm pretty sure on some level she loves it nearly as much as me." _I chuckle._

"I'm sure that's stretching it."

"Uh," _Another chuckle. _"She falls in love with her toys. Her car for example, do you know how much money that was to fly over from the States?"

"Didn't Geni-Tech pay for that?"

"They-did yes, but I still saw the receipt." _Moving up behind him, I lean in and turn off the monitor. _"Come on, let's do some work."

"Didn't you get some last night?" _He groans, the sound of the wheels moving across the floor behind me. _

"I did," _I grin, looking back over my right shoulder at him. _"All the way into this morning."

"Ooh, you dirty kitty you."

"W—what?" _I can't help laughing, shaking my head. I swear sometimes he can come up with the most obscure things to say. He honestly reminds me of a less perverted Vex. _"Okay, okay we need to be serious."

_I take a deep breath, pulling my hair back into a ponytail. Slipping on a pair of latex gloves, watching as Noah wheels out a gurney with victim number three covered in nothing more than a white sheet. It's always amazed me, centuries pass, a million things change, but this doesn't. _

_I pull the sheet down her body, dropping it to the floor. _

_I stare, and stare, and stare some more. _

_So much damage. _

_I don't know what I expect to find, staring at her again. She looks the same as the other two. Small build, and brutalized beyond recognition. Massive chunks of skin, muscles and organs missing. No patterns. It could be bites, but unlike anything I've seen. There's long gashes along various areas, right arm, what's left of skin on her back. It could be claws of some kind, but again unlike anything I've ever come across. _

"Are you ready?"

"Do wolves shit in the woods?"

"I don't know, Kate was housetrained." _I raise a brow, smirking up at him. _"I had always assumed you were as well."

"Well you know what they say when you assume," _He tilts his head back, fists clenching. _"You make an ass out of you and me." _The base of his otherwise rather welcoming voice drops. _"Let's do this." _His head tilting back down, eyes now a glowing golden color. His already chiseled cheekbones slightly more pronounce now, his mouth seeming fuller. _

_He winks at me before leaning down. _

_He starts at the top of her head and slowly moves down the right side of her body stopping at her toes. Stepping over he moves up the left side of her body, forcing me to take several steps back. He lingers by her neck, inhaling deeply several times. _

_He doesn't find anything, he doesn't need to say it. _

_I move around the table to face him. Silently tuning the poor girl over, then step back allowing him to do the same process. _

_In actuality I could probably do this if I trained myself. _

_I don't want to train myself though, don't want much to do with this second self of mine. _

"Nothing." _He looks to me, this disappointed look on his face. He always thinks he's failing me when he comes up empty. _

"You know Kate never had do the whole change to sniff around." _I tease, pulling my gloves off. _

"You know you've been mentioning her a lot lately." _He playfully snaps back, walking over to a cabinet on the far right corner of the room. Pulling out another sheet to cover Jane Doe, Number Three. _

"I have not, I can't help if the comparison is occasionally useful."

"Just can't admit you miss her." _My attention snaps to the main double doors. _"Bo isn't here."

"Isa." _I sigh her name. The initial shock and rush of happiness at the sound of her voice dropping immensely at the realization she still isn't out of her calling Bo, Bo phase. _

"Mother."

"Oh shit." _Noah mumbles under his breath. _"What's up pup?"

"Same shit, different day." _She gets this bright smile, dropping her duffle bag and speed walking the short distance to him. His long arms scooping her up. _

"Still such a pup." _He laughs, lifting her clear off the ground, her knees bent making her seem like a child. _

"What are you still doing here playing bodyguard in this seethe pool?" _He sets her down, the second her feet touch the ground she playfully swats his stomach. _"Thought you'd be an alpha with your own pack by now."

"Naw, not my game."

"Games change."

"Should I leave you two alone, or?" _I interrupt, my left brow raising as I pull my gloves off. _

"I came to see you actually."

"Do I get a hug, or?"

"You're office this way?" _She points toward my office, already walking toward it. _

"Of all my children, none have the ability to say F-You without actually saying it quite like her." _I smirk, Noah already looking down at the floor, his go to move when not wanting to be involved. _

_Sighing to myself, already preparing for the knockdown, drag-out fight this will undoubtedly be. My steps lazy, dropping the gloves into the garbage can next to Noah's work station._

"Mother."

"Daughter." _Smirk firmly on my lips as I reach behind myself pushing the door closed. _"Something wrong?"

"Something has to be wrong for you to see me?"

"No. There doesn't have to be, but there tends to be something when you stop by."

"Name one time!" _She snaps, voice raising. _

"Six months ago you pissed off a gang of human bikers. A year ago in Mexico you pissed off a cartel. A year and some months ago you pissed off the entire state of Texas, that's a big state. Some months before that you pissed off Geni-Tech. Shall I continue, or?"

"I said name one."

"I was proving a point."

"Always have to win mother."

"And you always have to be combative." _I glare, walking passed her and around my desk to my seat. _"Still calling your mom by her first name I see."

"I'm not here to have this family drama bullshit." _Another snap, her features scrunching up. _

_She looks so much more like me now, every time I see her little pieces of Bo fade away. All except for the eyes, she has Bo's eyes. She put on a little weight, in the full, now looks like a young woman type of way. Gives her so much more of a baby face, her features gentler, but that scowl-it could kill. She has her hair lazily pulled back into this French braid. The color now this interesting mixture of dark blonde and light brown. She's grown so much just since the last time I saw her, I can't help the way I stare. _

_It's a shame she still holds onto so much hate toward Bo, toward me, toward Ethan and even Kate. _

_The only ones spared from the wrath that is Isa being her younger siblings-and Noah. _

"If not for a family reunion nor assistance in another poor judgment of yours, why?"

"Kate."

"Kate?" _I sit up, heart stopping for a mere moment. _

_She's not dead. _

_She can't be dead._

_No, get a grip Lauren if she was, Isa wouldn't be standing here bickering with you. _

"Something might have happened."

"Isa."

"Good to know you still care."

"Isa." _My tone hardening, eyes narrowing. _"This isn't the time."

"I don't know what happened. She was supposed to meet me for lunch and she stood me up. I couldn't reach her, not at home or work. I waited and waited, but nothing. So, I hit the streets. Talked to some contacts-"

"Contacts?"

"Yeah mother, contacts." _She glares, nostrils flaring. _"The Brotherhood of Eve took her."

"The Brotherhood."

"Yeah, the ancient blood order of-"

"I know who they are."

"For such a stupid name they're pretty violent." She chuckles, immaturity as present as ever.

"While playing Nancy Drew did you manage to find out why they took her?"

"I don't know. I tried to go-"

"You did what?" _The volume of my voice jumping as I stand. _"Have you lost your mind?"

"I'm all she has." _She snaps. _

"You're all she has?" _I can't help but to scoff at the statement. _"What is Ethan? What is Adian and Nia? What about Gabby or Sara? What about her pack?"

"Funny how you leave yourself off the list."

"Do not interrupt me when I am speaking." _My eyes narrow, and she's got that look. It's an odd combination of a look both Bo and Kate get. It's the one that she she's ready for a fight, more than ready. She wants it. _

_I stare at her now, staring her down as I've come accustom to. For a second I see her as that little girl I crawled into bed with the very first night I saw Bo again. For a second I see her as the broken and confused girl standing there on the stairs, pleading to know what was happening. _

_Then I just see her. _

_I'd love noting more than to hold her in my arms and know what it's like again. To remember what it feels like to have my daughter hug me and tell me she loves me. I don't need her to praise me the way she used to, idealize me. _

_I just want to remember what it's like to have four children instead of three. _

"Stay or leave. You're an adult and you can make that call, but your business pertaining to this is over."

"What happened to I'm an adult?"

"Not adult enough for this." _I hold her stare, it's for the most part been amusing when we have these little stare downs. Amusing that she thinks she could scare me in any way, shape or form. _

_She tries to hold it as she always does, but as much as she wants to be, she isn't Kate. As much as she is her mother's daughter, she isn't Bo. _

_So this ends as it always does, her sulking away. _

_I look out of my now open office door, Noah peering in at me silently asking for permission to go after her. _

_I should say no, teach her a lesson that sometimes you just lose a fight. Sometimes you lose and you're on your own. There isn't always someone to chase after you to kiss your boo-boos and console your bruised ego. _

_Then I remember she still my little girl, so I nod and watch this ginormous teddy bear go running after her._

_It's fine, brilliant really._

_This way I know she won't be able to do anything stupid, not with him around._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**GENI-TECH / North Wing-A. Cole's Office- 1:07 p.m.**_

"Lauren." _He greets me with a grin, and a look of curiosity as he watches me shut the door. _

"So long as you are intimate with my son I'd prefer Mrs. or Doctor Lewis. Ma'am would even do just fine."

"What about mom?" _Grin turning to a smirk as he leans back in his chair, but underneath all of the rebel and badass persona, he's just like Bo. _"I was wondering how long it would take before I got this visit."

"You didn't think to tell me?"

"I mentioned it to your wife, I can't help if you two are falling back into old patterns." _He folds his hands behind his head, using his legs to twist the chair slightly side to side. _"Secrets and silence. Horrible combination for a mirage wouldn't you say?"

"Don't." _I warn. _"You aren't my boss."

"But I am your wife's, and Jimmy's, and Hale's."

"Is that what this is? You have a problem with me because I don't have to answer to anyone?"

"Everyone answers to someone." _His smirk fades, eyes locking with my own. _"I love your son, and I respect your wife, so I gave her a heads up because you've proven when it comes to matters of Kathryn Vergara, you aren't completely honest."

"You speak as if you know something about me."

"I know that your estranged daughter came sounding the alarm almost an hour ago. Rather than calling Bo you're here with me. I know why too."

"You presume to know a little too much."

"Then tell me you weren't here to find out exactly what the charges are against her. That you aren't here to ask for-escorts so you could run off and save her."

"It must really irk you that out of everyone in this building I am one of the very few people you can't intimidate nor boss around." _I scoff at the thought of having to take an order from this-boy. _" I don't need your halfassed Intel nor your escorts, I can take care of myself just fine."

"You sure about that?"

"Is that a threat?" _I spin around, hand gripping the doorknob. Walk away Lauren, you've already let this go too far._

"It's an observation."

"An observation?" _My jaw tightening, hand falling from the handle down to my side as I turn back to face him. Walk away Lauren, something is wrong. You're too confrontational. _

"For someone so self-sufficient, you seem to attach yourself to Alpha type personalities. Bo, Evony, Kathryn-Bo again." _His lips curving back into a smirk, eyes narrowing as mine do the same. _"Perhaps, Kathryn again, hm?"

_Back off, this is your son's boyfriend. _

_Take a breath, you're too agitated. _

"Have yourself a good day Cole." _I force a smile, and give a polite nod before turning my back to him and walking out._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_**46 Miles Outside of City Limits—3:17 p.m.**_

"I'm really, really sorry ma'am." _Jimmy apologizes for the tenth time in thirty minutes. _

"It's fine, really." _I reassure him once more, though this time I don't bother looking up from my book. _

_I know he keeps looking into the backseat to see if I'm angry, but I'm really not. Sure I would have preferred he didn't take us on a detour that took us an extra ten miles out of our way, but it wasn't intentional. _

_He is such a sweet boy, and completely terrified of me. _

_I keep meaning to ask him why, but then this particular moment has presented itself and selfishly I've decided to take advantage of it rather than put him at ease. Him remaining terrified of me means he won't run off and tell Bo what I'm doing. Not that I plan to hide it, I would just prefer to tell her myself. Hearing second hand that I'm running off to Kate's rescue is not exactly something I imagine Bo would take lightly._

_I close my book, leaving it in my lap as I stare at the left side of his face, well what I can see from this angle. _

_Perhaps it's because I'm Nia's mother. Perhaps because I am Bo's wife. Perhaps it's because there isn't many people who can give me orders at our company. Or perhaps it's something more Fae in nature. _

_Curiosity nagging at me as the minutes pass, my lips part to once and for all ask him why, but the feel of my phone in my pocket distracts me. _

_._

_**MY SUCCUBUS:**__ I am bored out of my mind. __**(3:19 p.m.)**_

_**ME:**__ Think of last night, I have been. __**(3:19 p.m.)**_

_**MY SUCCUBUSS:**__ I see I am dealing with Shameless Doctor Lewis at the moment. __**(3:19 p.m.)**_

_**ME:**__ Aren't you always? __**(3:19 p.m.)**_

_**MY SUCCUBUS:**__ Good point. LOL __**(3:20 p.m.)**_

_**ME:**__ How's work? __**(3:20 p.m.)**_

_**MY SUCCUBUS:**__ Alright. I'm actually out in the field with Hale, hoping to dig up something to assist you. I wanted to bring Noah, but I can't reach him. __**(3:20 p.m.)**_

_**ME:**__ Yeah, he's got his hands full at the moment. You're just going to have to flex those P.I. skills. __**(3:21 p.m.)**_

_**MY SUCCUBUS:**__ They're pretty rusty. __**(3:21 p.m.)**_

_**ME:**__ Where is my confident wife? __**(3:22 p.m.)**_

_**MY SUCCUBUS:**__ Stuck on a road trip to go trudge through wet mud. You know Hale is horrible at directions, we're going to get lost out there. __**(3:22 p.m.)**_

_**ME:**__ Where exactly is there? __**(3:23 p.m.)**_

_**MY SUCCUBUS:**__ New Haven Woods. __**(3:23 p.m.)**_

_._

"Did you know where they were going?"

"New Haven is huge Ma'am, even with Noah they wouldn't be able to tell we were out there with them."

"I think you under estimate wolves."

"I think you over estimate them." _His voice suddenly having a slight base to it. _"I apologize for speaking out of turn."

"Not necessary, I'm going to need you to keep that dislike for them with where we're going." _Sigh escaping me, my attention wandering to my window. _

_What are you doing Lauren?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Bo's POV**_

.

.

.

_**52 Miles Outside of City Limits—3:25 p.m.**_

"This is bullshit." _Hale blurts out, out of nowhere. His right hand flicking up the lever for the windshield wipers. _

"The rain?"

"No, all of this. Why do we have to get this assignment?"

"Since when do you have a problem with trying to help save lives?" _I look over at him, tearing my eyes away from my phone. _

"Oh no, no, no." _He shakes his head. _"Don't even go there with me Bo, I know you too well. You didn't want this either."

"Yeah, but I'm moody. You're the calm, cool, relaxed one."

"I am! But I also don't like getting played. I don't like when my family is getting played."

"Are you alright?" _I just stare at him, noticing his building agitation isn't going to be dying down any time soon. _

"There's something going on. Something up on the God level."

"God level?"

"Not God, God. God level as in our bosses' bosses."

"I'll repeat, are you feeling alright?"

"Bo, I'm fine. Stop acting like you haven't noticed some shady shit happening around us. Turnover in departments that have no business being turned over. How many members of the TACT, INTELUS, and investigation units have been replaced? Members we know shouldn't have been replaced?" _He glances over at me. _"And where do they go? Have you seen them after they've been let go?"

"Yeah, t's messed up. Yeah, it's weird, but I am keeping my head down right now. I don't want any extra drama, I just wanna keep sailing along."

"You might want that," _He comes to a bumpy stop, turning the car off before looking back over at me. This look in his eyes that I've only seen a handful of times in all these years. _"I just got written up for the fourth time this year, and everyone knows you want out. Yet somehow we find ourselves on **this **case of all things?"

"Lauren—"

"Lauren wanted us on this yeah, and had she asked me my mouth would be shut. Lauren didn't ask us, she didn't ask them to assign us. They did that."

"Come on." _I sigh, choosing to ignore his proposed theory. _

_Stepping out of the car, feet sinking at least two inches into soaking wet mud. _

_._

_**ME: **__Well I'm here, I guess we lost signal. I don't know, but I love you. See you tonight. __**(3:37 p.m.)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Somewhere Within New Haven Woods—4:02 p.m.**_

"Would you leave?"

"What?" _I look up from a pile of broken twigs to Hale whose standing fifteen feet or so ahead of me looking up at the trees. _

"Would you leave Geni-Tech? England? Europe?"

"And go where?" _I chuckle, bending down to get a closer look at them. _

"Anywhere."

"Anywhere? Back home you mean?"

"Maybe. Or the States. Or Asia-not Russia."

"What is with you?" _I stand back up, brushing my hands off on my pants as I walk over to him. _"Are you and Kenz okay?"

"We're fine."

"Then what is this?"

"I'm beginning to think these aren't very good people."

"We knew that already." _I snort, walking passed him. _

"So, you wouldn't leave?"

"To WHERE? To do WHAT?" _I snap, irritation beginning to grow. _

"Anywhere to do anything. Go back to doing-what we did before."

"Wait around for the world to need saving? Work as an unlicensed P.I? Move back into the club house?" _Stopping, I turn back to him. _"It sucks, but I had to grow up. Saving the world isn't an everyday occurrence. Working as some P.I. doesn't pay the bills, and I have kids, two of which are not moving out anytime soon. Apart from Lauren loving her job, we need the resources to figure out a way to-help her."

"We can manage that."

"Manage that? Like find some place out in the woods to chain her up every night like some rabid animal? Pray she never gets free, never hurts anyone? Hope that this is the worst of it and no other little sneak side effects pop up?" _I fall silent, running my hands through my hair and taking a deep breath. _"You're right. I feel something is up Hale, I do. I don't want to be here anymore, not with Geni-Tech, not even in England, but I don't have a choice."

"And if push came to shove?"

"IF push came to shove then I would-" _I cut myself off, the sound of a branch breaking in the near distance behind me. _

_I spin around, almost losing my balance. _

_I hold my breath and wait, the world fading away as I wait for that one misstep. _

_One one-thousand, two one-thousand, three one-thousand, four one-thousand, five-_

_There it is._

_I take off running toward the sound before I'm even aware I made the decision. _

_Maybe it was repressed aggression or maybe it was a lapse in judgment. Either way I find myself running through the woods, feet slipping in the mud. Branches and twigs breaking under my feet. The chilled, fierce wind beating my skin, burning my lungs. _

_It's not until I hear a crack of thunder that I come to a stop, my feet slipping sending me slamming onto my back. _

"Shit." _I stare up at the purplish sky, another strike of lightening cutting through it. I can't help laughing at myself. _"Don't just stand there, help me up." _I 'order' him, tilting my head up to glare._

_It's not Hale standing there. _

_I feel the word fade way again, heart dropping into my stomach. _

_What did you do? What did you do? What did you do?_

_It just stands there looking down at me. It's massive mouth hanging open, sure to show each and every single dagger of teeth. Jet black fur covering a enormous body, but all I find myself doing is staring into glowing, golden eyes. _

_For a single, I see Dyson's face. _

_It's been a long, long time since I've thought of him, but now staring into eyes that I 'know', all I can see is his face. _

_I don't know why, Dyson was a newborn puppy compared to what I find myself staring down now. _

_Suppose no one really knows how the mind works. _

_The sound of braches snapping along with a snarl brings my mind back to the present. _

_He stalks toward me, and I know beyond a doubt there is only one clear thought on his mind._

_Trembling hands cautiously move up to my hips, but it's not there. I can't reach my ankle from this ankle without a sudden movement._

_Stupid Bo, so very stupid. _

_Another snarl as it reaches the start of my feet. _

_I can't run. _

_I'm not sure which I hear first, the vicious growl or the whistle of a bullet zipping by. And then another, and another, and another. Each shot growing louder and louder. _

_I don't think any hit, but it's enough to send the beast running. _

"Bo?! Are you okay?!"

"I fucking hate wolves!" _I yell, head falling back onto the ground. _"I hate them all. Each and every single one of their little fuzzy asses."

"Are you hurt?" _He asks, frantically looking around with his still weapon drawn, though nothing to point it at now._

"Why the fuck didn't they tell us this was wolf territory?" _My voice still higher than normal as I sit up, heart trying to pound it's way out of my chest._

"Good question." _He turns back to me, this 'I told you so' look written all over his face. _

_We're so very fucked._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_**Lauren's POV**_

_._

_._

_._

_**Somewhere Within New Haven Woods—4:34 p.m.**_

"What was that?"

"What?" _I look up at Jimmy. He's looking behind us at something down the long, dark and narrow corridor. _

"You didn't hear that?"

"No, what?"

"Sounded like gunshots."

"It's probably just the thunder." _I smile gently at him, the two 'escorts' in front of us continuously glancing over their shoulders making sure we're behaving. _"Stay here, don't listen to anything and if something happens—"

"Keep my cool?" _He cuts me off as we finally reach our destination, our two 'escorts' watching every single breath we take. _"Behave?"

"I was actually going to say kill them." _I rest my hand on his chest, his heart pounding harder than I would have expected. _

_He smiles down at me and nods, his eyes then shifting to the 'escorts' who look just as eager for a fight as him. I really can't help but to wonder what's going on with him. Why he's so opposed to them and why he's so willing to take orders from me. But this will have to wait for later. _

_Reminder to self: Ask Jimmy what his problem with wolves is. _

_They pull open a massive steel bared gate, the squeal of the hinges echoing down the halls. I look at the gate, then at Jimmy-he could get it open if they closed it._

_Yes, he could._

_I nod reassuringly to myself. My eye starting down the long, curving, dusty, narrow steps that flow down equally narrow hall. _

_I must go down fifty feet before I begin to see the shadow of light on the wall. _

_There's a single left curve left to the stairs, and I suddenly can't seem to breathe. This whole time I've been distracted, been angry so I never really thought about the aspect of actually seeing her again. _

_I run my hands through my hair, and inhale through my nose. _

_No turning back now. _

_I expect to find her working out down here, maybe reading a book or napping. I expect to be greeted by a smart ass comment or a hug-maybe even a slap. I expect a million and one things, but what I find is not even remotely close to ANYTHING I had expected. _

"Kathryn." _I'm not sure if it's the sound of her name in the form of a whisper rolling off my tongue that breaks my heart, or the sight in front of me that does it. _


	4. The Moment I Said It

**AN**: **To put everyone at ease, after chapter nine with a brief cameo in ten Kate will no longer be in the story. While i understand the hesitation we'll say about her being such a big part at the moment, it is as you will start to see simply to further BoLo, as said in the description it's a story about moving on and finding out who you are. This is simply giving them a needed closure while furthering an aspect of the plot. **

**I thank you for reading and putting your thoughts out there for me know, as you see i take them seriously. So as i take you words seriously i hope you will take mine just as seriously when i say while possibly not your favorite character at the moment, she does serve a purpose in the good of strengthening our favorite couple. **

**Thank you,**

**Pokie.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter Four: The Moment I Said It<strong>_

.

_It's astounding the things your mind can come up with at any given time. Some people laugh at the most inopportune times. Some people cry for no reason at all. It's all just how your mind works, what thought pops in your head at that moment. Often it's the proper thought, or at least you have the control to filter the least appropriate thoughts._

_I can often keep a level head, thoughts precise on a particular task or event. _

_However, in this moment I'm not that person. _

_I stare at her, but I see through her. _

_I don't see her, I see memories. _

_I see the first genuine smile she ever gave me. The first loving stare into my eyes. I see the way she kisses Isa on the forehead tucking in for the night. I see her laughing on the bed as me and the children tackle her. I see her looking up at the sun in middle of a park I can no longer remember the name to, the light shining on her face so perfectly._

_I see the look on her face when she saw the mark on my collarbone. I see the look on her face when she realized my choice wasn't her. The look of pure guilt and shame written over her after her last fight with Bo, blood running down her temple. It was the same look the next day when I caught a glimpse of her leaving. _

_I see so many things, so many memories I know I should have forgotten years ago-and just as many as I wish I could. _

_I see so many things, because I don't want to see what's in front of me. _

_I've seen her through so many emotions. I've seen the basics of happy and sad. I've seen pissed and lustful. I've even seen broken, I know that one well. _

_I've never seen weak though. _

_It's a terrifying feeling when someone falls from grace. When you realize this person you've built up so highly can't remain there forever. _

_I run my hand through my hair, swallow hard and blink away the tears that find themselves blurring my vision. _

_The sound of weak snarl and a slight raddling of metal on metal making the last task difficult. _

_Taking a deep breath I force myself to see her, not memories of her, but her. _

_With the exception of a black sports bra and tight fit, female jockey underwear she's unclothed. Her skin darker than normal, but It's just the mixture of dried blood and sand that's stuck. The mere four torches in the four corners of the room making it difficult to properly assess the damage from here. Most likely even if I was closer, it would have the same effect. _

_Her purely blood soaked feet against the wall, her knees digging into the ground. Her wrists bound with these thick cuffs, the nearly equally thick chains attached to them bolted into the wall. She hangs forward, the chains on her wrists all that is keeping her up. I catch a mere glimpse of blood drip from her right wrist down into the discolored sand. _

_Her hair is shorter than I remember, just barely meeting her shoulders-or at least that looks to be the length. It's hanging messily down into her face, her head tilted down making it even harder. The color is different now too, this honey chestnut. I'm so used to her with dark hair, but this would look amazing undoubtedly if it wasn't messy, and just as dirty as the rest of her. _

_I take a single step forward, jaw tightening. _

_For a mere moment, I think of yelling up to Jimmy. _

_I don't think-I don't care about the consequences. _

"Kathryn." _I whisper her name once again, heart breaking just a little more. _

_She lifts her head, hair still in her face, but I can manage to see her eyes. _

"Karen." _Her voice a hoarse, whisper. What catches my eye though is the slight twinge of a smirk, the 'fuck-you' smirk she gets. _

_There's still some fight in there. _

"You know I hate that."

"A—and you know I hate when you full name me."

"I've told you before, that isn't the proper usage of that term."

"It is when that is my full name."

"Dropping the Vergara now?" _My left eyebrow raises. _"Think it'll make it harder for me to track you down?"

"Mo—more like s—stripped of it."

"What?" _I take another step in, eyes narrowing in on her, but she drops her face again. _

"Have you forgotten s—so much about me? Ver—"

"Vergara wasn't your birth given name, you didn't have a last name until your Clan found you. Your mother along with the rest of her pack killed before you were even three. You were raised by humans for several years before Tobias found you and shared his last name because you showed more promise than anyone he had ever seen." _I snap, another step forward. _"I remember Kathryn, I remember everything about you."

"You shouldn't be here." _She whispers after a minute of silence, but even though it's a whisper, I can hear a stronger tone now. _

"Neither should you."

"You know nothing about this."

"I don't need to, I know you."

"How-touching?"

"Perhaps you could be a little bit less of—"

"A bitch?" _She snorts, pulling at the causing them to raddle again. _"Go home."

"Not without you."

"Again, how touching, but even if I did want to go they wouldn't let me."

"Since when do you need permission?" _I walk over to her, kneeling down. My eyes running over her body, the damage far greater than I would have anticipated. _"If they don't respond to my reasoning, then we'll fight."

"Fight?" _She laughs, tilting her head back so she's looking into my eyes. _"I did fight Lauren, I lost."

"Well you didn't have me here or Jimmy, who believe me is not fond of your kind."

"I'm not fond of my kind at the moment." _She snorts, but her eyes fall from mine. _"Leave. I don't want you here."

"Kathryn—"

"I don't want you here." _She repeats, voice growing a little louder. _

"Stop being difficult." _I snap, reaching out for the shackle on her wrist, but she falls back with a thud. Her back now against the wall as she brings her legs out from underneath herself. Her pain ridden groan transitioning into a growl. _"Very mature." _I smirk, and give a nod. _"Okay, we'll play it your way." _I sighing, slightly exaggerated just to let her know beyond a doubt I'm annoyed with her lack of cooperation. _

"So, you'll leave?"

"Nope," _I move onto my butt, crossing my legs Indian style. _"We'll talk."

"I don't want to talk."

"You always want to talk."

"Lauren."

"Kathryn."

"Karen."

"Does the pack know you're here?" _My eyes narrowing, a troubling thought beginning to dawn on me. _"Oh God, are they here too?"

"No."

"No they don't know you're here, or no they aren't here too?"

"Either." _She looks into my eyes, and for a moment I forget I'm angry, I forget everything. _"They're dead."

"What?" _I snort out a laugh, shaking my head slightly. _

"Julia, James, everyone. They're all dead."

"That's impossible, I just had lunch with Billy a little over a week ago."

"Impossible?" _She snorts at me this time, weak smirk on her lips. _"I may be wrong, but the last time I checked when your heart gets ripped from your chest, shoved in the mouth of your decapitated head, and delivered to the leader of your pack-it means you're dead."

"W-what happened?"

"I think I just summed that up for you."

"Stop." _My jaw tightens, the faint hint of amusement that had been building gone. _"You want to be pissed at me, fine. I'm used to that, but these are my friends too."

"I don't know what happened." _She rests her head back against the wall. She's staring right at me, but it feels more like she's looking through me. _"One night I got a delivery and inside was Jackson's head, the same way. Then Elijah and so down the line until Billy." _She nods slightly. _"If I knew how, or why I would tell you. Honestly, but I don't know."

"That's why you're here, they think you killed your own pack?"

"Ironically no," _Her chuckle turns into a painful cough. She sniffs, and swallows what I can only assume is a mouthful of blood. _"They could give a rat's ass about what happened to them."

"But they think you killed someone?"

"You always were a genius."

"Who?"

"Casper Langlois."

"Casper Langlois," _I whisper his name to myself, my brow furrowing. It sounds so familiar, like I should know it. Why should I know it though? _"Why do I know that name?"

"He's one of the oldest living Fae, wolf or otherwise." _She rolls her eyes while another chuckle escapes. _"Well at least he was-until I got ahold of him-supposedly. Because I'm fucking super wolf who can take him down-but not six wolves barely older than me. Nor escape from here."

"How strong are those chains?" _I ask, shifting back onto my knees. Eyes dancing over her cautiously. _

"It doesn't matter, I'm not leaving."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"Dammit Kathryn!" _I find myself yelling her name in frustration as I bring myself to my feet. _"I'm not leaving you here! Look at you!"

"I don't need a lesson in how bad I look Lauren," _Her features twist in pain as she brings herself to her feet, knees looking as if they'll buckle at any minute. Her upper body leaning down somewhat, the chains preventing her from standing up straight. _

_I just stare at her, and my heart breaks. _

_Maybe it's because I've had this infallible image of her in my mind. Maybe it's because this is the woman I spent a big portion of my life with. Maybe it's because this woman is who she is to my children. Maybe it's because I still love her in a complicated way. _

_Maybe it's because something inside of me recognizes something of myself within her. The animal, primal part recognizes something equal in her. Maybe it's the having to suffer confinement to a cage every night now that cannot fathom the thought of her having spend another second like this. _

_Stripped of her freedom. Stripped of her dignity. Stripped of her pride. Stripped of everything that makes her, her. _

"One way or another, you will be leaving with me now."

"You haven't even asked if I did it."

"I don't care."

"How nice." _She laughs, looking away. _

"I know you," _I say softly, taking two steps toward her. Reaching out I cup her cheek despite the intense look of anger written over her face. _"IF you killed him, I know you had a reason."

"Well isn't this heartwarming."

_I pull my hand away, turning to the stairs to find Luther staring at us with this sickening smile over his face. This was only the second time I had the displeasure of laying eyes on him, but his reputation far exceeded him. _

_A wolf a couple centuries older than Kate, and a far different kind of person than her. He ruled with bloodshed and fear while she had ruled with loyalty and love-she was a lot like Bo in that aspect. _

_He might not be as tall as Jimmy or Noah, but he was far more intimidating. He couldn't be more than six-three, and was an attractive man, but he was also someone who you knew just from glance he wasn't a good one. Built like a linebacker, three hundred pounds at least of pure muscle, even from a far he seems as if he's towering over me. The fact that he isn't wearing a shirt only amplifying the effect. If he had been human I would have warned him having that low of bodyfat was dangerous, but then again the same rules don't apply to us. _

_I snort softly to myself at the thought, even after all this time referring to myself as a member of the Fae community as a whole seems foreign. _

"If you wanted her, you should have just asked."

"That simple, hm?" _I ask, brow raising as I watch him walk toward us. _

"For now." _His voice lingering in the air, an unusual accent if I ever heard one. His hand brushing something off of his head, though there's not there, not even stray hair. "_We wouldn't dare dream of harming you Doctor." _He smirks down at me, arm hitting my shoulder as he moves passed. _"We'll just find her another time," _He unlocks on wrist. _"When you aren't a factor." _And the other._

"When it comes to her, I will always be a factor." _I look him in the eyes as I say it. _

"Then I guess," _He leans down, lips hovering over my right ear. I hear Kate growl weakly, but I don't look down at her. _"We'll just have to stop caring about the consequences your death would bring."

"Lauren?" _I hear Jimmy call from the stairs, and gradually come to see him from the corner of my eye as Luther pulls back. _

"Everything is fine." _Luther answers for me, taking a step back. _"No need to get aggressive feline."

"Help me get her." _I order him, leaning down and wrapping my arm around her waist, but my eyes never once leave Luther's. _

_I feel her arm go over my shoulders as I start to stand, Jimmy holding her other arm. Realistically he could probably lift her near effortlessly-so long as she didn't deadweight on him. Though I wasn't naive enough to think that my wife and my worth to Geni-Tech is enough to let us walk away without a further problem. If need be, Jimmy could easily let go of her arm as oppose to having to drop her before reacting. _

_I lead the way, eyes staying on Luther as long as possible. My eyes catching his bare calf, a line of blood steadily running down onto the ground. I try to tilt my head, get a better view, but Jimmy moves in the way the last step before reaching the stairs. _

_Maybe that was a gunshot Jimmy heard earlier. _

_Bo?_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_**Bo & Lauren's House—8:46 p.m.**_

"What is going on here?" _I ask through a hushed laugh. _

_On the couch Nia sprawled out on the couch, a half-eaten pizza still in the box on the coffee table where she has her right foot up on. Her head resting on the arm of the couch as she seems to be enamored in the basketball game on television. _

"Mother." _Is all she manages of a greeting before yelling something I can't quite understand at the screen. _

_Nia and Adian while equally as brilliant as their older siblings simply lacked the obsession when it came to matters of education. They preferred sports of every variety and fast food along with video games and horseplay. They were essentially a puzzling mixture of Bo, Kenzi and Hale. _

_Though it was always funny when they have their rare moments of absolute genius and show up a teacher-or several. Again unlike their older siblings they choose to stay within their classes, moving up along with their friends. _

_Sometimes I missed the way it was with Ethan and Isa, then it would dawn I me I didn't miss those moments, I miss them. _

"Can you believe we pay extra to get the States games and we get this bollocks?" _She waves her hand at the screen. _

"We pay extra, hm?" _I chuckle to myself, kicking off my shoes by the door before coming to stand behind the couch. _"Jesus." _I let out noticing the score, 158 to 94. _"I'm sorry baby, but I still don't know why you insist on rooting for South Dakota, they didn't even have a team until ten years ago."

"They may play like a bunch of pansies, but they are quite fit." _She looks up at me with a smirk. _"Every one of them."

"Glad you have your priorities straight."

_Another difference my younger share from my older, their attraction to the opposite-or same sex. Ethan and Isa, succubi in nature, but for whatever reason never seemed to suffer the way Bo did with their hunger. These two haven't struggled either, but they are far more in touch with their nature. _

_I lean down, kissing her on the head before starting over for the stairs. _

"I'd wait a bit." _I stop at the base of the stairs, hand on railing as I look back over my shoulder at her. _"Seemed quite cross during dinner, even Adian thought so."

_I can't help but to smirk for a moment. Another difference between my children was their acceptance of the British culture. Perhaps it was the fact that Ethan and Isa were around so many different people all of the time. Myself, Evony, Kate, teachers and exchange students, all of which lacked accents. Every now and then they slip up with something, but the longer Ethan travels the less hint of his accent fades. _

_As my smirk fade I actually realize what she's said. _

_Did something happen out in New Haven? Did I miss a text or call? Does she know where I was? Does she know about Kate? Is there something wrong? _

_Only one way to find out. _

_I smile at my daughter once more, before turning my head and walking up the stairs straight to my room. I have a passing thought to stop and say goodnight to Adian, then it dawns on me that if he was home he'd be downstairs bitching about the game-with probably the same argument as his sister. _

"Babe," _I smile, walking into the room and pushing the door closed behind myself. My left brow rising as I notice she still fully dressed, minus the boots. She sitting up against the headboard, remote in her hand as she stares at the screen. _"What are you watching?" _I glance over my shoulder at the screen, BBC News. _"Something happen?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"On the definition of something."

"Um," _I chuckle, making a face as I pull off my jacket and toss it on the desk. _"I'm not following."

"How was work?"

"Fine." _I sigh, pulling off my scrub top tossing it over my jacket. _"Bo, I don't have long now. Can we just discuss whatever has you cross?" _I smirk as she looks over at me for the first time. _"I just can't pull it off." _A chuckle to myself, shaking my head. _

"How's Kate?"

_A sigh escapes me as I hang my head, hands stopping and letting my undershirt fall back down my stomach. _

_It probably shouldn't be my main focus on the moment, but I can't help to wonder how she found out. _

_Jimmy didn't say anything. Noah and Isa were too busy. Adian and Nia know nothing of it. _

_Cole, possibly? _

"Not going to deny it?"

"Why would I deny it Bo?"

"You don't want me to answer that question." _Her nostrils flare, attention shifting back to the news. _

"Did you see our daughter?"

"I assume you mean the one who would prefer if Kate was her mother?" _She makes this face that I don't quite know how to describe. _"Nope, she's decided to stay with Noah. Wants to keep it in the wolf family."

"Bo—"

"You know what Lauren, you don't have a lot of time." _She waves her remote gripping hand toward the bathroom. _

"Bo, can we just talk about this?"

"Sure, lets talk."

_Oh shit._

_She clicks off the television, tossing the remote on the bed as she sits up. Her eyes burrowing a hole straight through me, everywhere and anywhere she looks. _

_It's been years since our last real fight._

_We've fought because we've been scared about this change. We've fought because of the kids. We've fought over petty jealousy. Those fights though, they've never been real in the terms of the way we used to. They never had the intensity or anger behind it, the closest being the fights in the beginning of my current predicament. _

_It was different though, just as this one feels different. _

_This precursor to the fight felt like it used to. Felt like we were right back where we started, but it's not completely her reaction or even the context of the approaching argument. It's something within myself, I feel different. _

"Thought you wanted to talk." _Her eyes narrow further. _"Maybe you need a topic?"

"Bo."

"Did you fuck her this time?"

"Bo." _I snap, voice raising high enough that it's possible Nia heard me. _

"Lower your voice." _She scolds. _"It's a valid question that I deserve an answer to."

"It's not valid, and insulting you'd even ask me that."

"I'm sorry, do we not remember the last time you saw her?"

"Let's not go there." _I turn my back to her, left hand on the desk as I bend down and pull off one sock after the other. _

"Why aren't you answering me?"

"I already told you."

"No, you didn't."

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response."

"So-yes then?"

"Stop." _I warn. _

"Were you on your way to her when we were texting?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful." _She snorts. _

"I wasn't even aware she was there for sure, so there was no need to upset you over nothing."

"Oh, so is it game now? Like booty-hunting? She draws you a map with clues or…?"

"I said that's enough." _I snap once again, turning to face her. _

"I'm sorry, I know you must be confused after spending the day with her, but I'm not Kate so don't speak to me like I am." _She stands up, jaw tensing and releasing. _"I am your wife, or do you not remember that either?"

"Don't do this."

"Don't be upset you've just thrown everything away?" _She draws in a deep breath. _"Twenty years of marriage, of hard work-you just throw it all away like it's nothing."

"Don't," _I stop myself from saying the first thing that came to mind. Taking a deep breath I look down to the floor and count to ten. It's stupid, counting to ten never works, but it allows me to regain proper focus. _"Don't throw away all the work we've put into our marriage. Don't throw away all the work you've done to better yourself. This is exactly the type of reaction that-that kept us apart for so long. You aren't that person anymore and neither am I."

"It's a sweet sentiment Lauren, really." _She nods, features soften. _"But I don't think maturity is really in the cards for this situation."

"You want to know how Kate is?" _My arms fold across my chest as I lean against the desk. _"Not too well actually."

"What? Not feeling up for a little doggy today?" _She snaps once again._

"Actually, I think I am." _I smirk, and chuckle to myself. _"But not pertaining to her Bo. I went there for her yes, because she was-is in trouble."

"W-what?" _Her features transition from hurt to puzzled. _

"They think she's killed someone important. They've had her chained away, beating her and starving her for God knows how long. I didn't exactly get all the details between her stubbornness and lack of consciousness once I got her out of there."

"Where is she now?"

"At the Geni-Tech med station. She needs proper care, these were wolves. Old ones who were doing the torturing, so they knew how to make a lasting impression to say the least."

"She's strong though, should be up and butt-sniffing by tomorrow." _She folds her arms, this perplexed look riddling her features. _

"The only reason I even knew about any of this is because our daughter noticed she was missing."

"That's why Isa came?"

"Yes, to ask for help." _I nod, standing up straight. _"Her pack is dead too, all of them."

"That's impossible, you just saw Billy. What, like a week ago?"

"That's what I said. They're all gone though. I-don't even know where to start. I don't even think Kate knows where their bodies are."

"Then how does she know they're dead?"

"Their heads and hearts were delivered to her."

"What?" _She makes this face, taking a seat back down on the bed. _"Are we thinking these same older wolves that took her?"

"I don't know Bo, haven't had much time to form theories."

"Lauren I-" _She stops mid-sentence, causing me to look up at her face rather than her feet._ "Wait, you went out there alone?"

"No," _I shake my head, a guilty feeling as I realize I'm about to sell Jimmy out. _"I took Jimmy with me. Don't be mad at him, he was just trying to make the best out of a bad situation."

"So, you took a few century year old Fae to protect you from wolves three and four times his age?" _Her eyes narrowing, and I find myself stumbling into a metaphorical corner. _

"He's fast, big, strong and an excellent fighter-you've said so yourself."

"Still!" _Her voice raises a bit. _"Why wouldn't you tell me? I would have gone with you? Do you think I'm so petty that I wouldn't? That I would allow for her to stay in that condition? That I would be so petty to let someone be tortured just because I don't like them? Is that what you think of me?"

"God no, Bo. I just-it was-"

"It wasn't a smart move Lauren."

"Bo you're even younger than him." _The second the words leave my mouth I regret them. _

_I can't say it wasn't my finest moment, because it wasn't an intentional low blow. I can however say it wasn't my brightest moment. _

_I see the pain on her face, in her eyes-in some ways I think it's worse than when she thought I cheated. _

_I run my hands through my hair, swallowing back the lump in my throat. _

_Words escaping me at the moment. _

"I-I have to shower." _I look away from her, unable to stand the look of pain on her face. I want to stay, I want to talk about this. To comfort her, but a familiar, growing restlessness is beginning to stir within and I know the choice is no longer mine to make. _"It's almost time—"

"I know." _She sniffles slightly. _"It's okay."


	5. Tides

_**Chapter Five: Tides**_

_June 4__th__, 2052_

_I feel changes happening within me, _

_Not just physical, but mental or maybe it's personality._

_I don't realize them as a whole, not until something arises. _

_I'm beginning to identify the changes that arise now. _

_I've noticed that certain people can bring about different reactions. _

_Maybe it's the type of Fae they are, or the tone they use. _

_Kate's effect on me was interesting, to say the least. _

_I think the Fae part of me, this part changing recently I think it can relate to her._

_I find myself drawn to her, even before seeing her._

_It's not sexual or romantic, but it isn't platonic._

_I want so much to talk to Bo about it, she's been amazing these past few months._

_But I see her resolve slipping, the stress of this being one straw too many._

_I want to ask her what is bothering her, beyond me, beyond this._

_I'm still too afraid. _

.

.

.

_**June Fifth, 6:02 a.m. / **__**GENI-TECH / South Wing-'THE-CAGE'**_

"Shit!" _I yell out to no one other than myself. _

_Taking a deep breath I extend my left leg out along the floor while keeping my right one bent. Left hand gripping the curve of my foot while the right holds my ankle. The skin between my holds beginning to turn purple. _

_Seriously?!_

_It's all I can think as I look down the injured limb, yet again something not properly breaking into place on my transition back. _

_What more could you want?!_

_Clothes free, with a decently open space to freely turn and not be bothered by a single soul. It should be perfect to appease the beast, but no. Now I constantly find myself awaking with various breaks or dislocations. _

_I take another deep breath, this time holding it as I press down with both hands. Tears filling my closed eyes and yet somehow still make it down my cheeks. Jaw clenching until I can hear my teeth grind in my ears. Heart pounding near painfully within my chest. Every muscle in my leg tensioning, it's almost as if it's a defense mechanism. As if it doesn't realize it's myself trying to break it back into place. _

_Should have just went with succubi genetics. _

_I'm not completely sure if it's the cringe worthy crack or my whimper of pain that reaches my ears first. First or last, it doesn't matter, they both leave their impression. _

"Is this normal?"

_My eyes fly open, a rush of tears falling as if on cue. I sniffle slightly, forcing my jaw to unclench while gently removing my hands from my leg. _

"Is what normal?" _I ask softly. _

"To have this many bones not-I mean-I'm not sure what I'm asking." _She sighs, head hanging slightly as she walks in from the doorway, but stays close to the wall. _

"I don't know honestly. Best case it's just going to take a while to get used to it."

"And worse case?"

"That my body is not equipped to deal with this sort of damage long term."

"Not equipped?" _She looks up, brow rising. Every so often she forgets I was human. She doesn't do it intentionally. It's not even like she can have a full conversation that way, without remembering I mean. Though, there are comments she makes in passing from time to time that show she forgets. _"I thought the gene would have-done something." _She tries to cover it, but it doesn't matter. It doesn't bother me anymore. _

"I had logically assumed it would, along with the fact my body has had a significant time to bond with the once foreign genes, but yet here we find ourselves."

"Have you had time lately to do any research?"

"No," _I shake my head, feeling slightly uncomfortable. This wasn't how we spoke to one another anymore, we didn't leave things unresolved. We didn't discuss one of the scariest things ever to happen to us as if we were discussing our grocery list. For the longest we'd forgotten how to be cold to one another. _"Bo, I'm sorry about leaving last night."

"You don't really have a choice."

"No, but I could have skipped my shower and talked. I could have not spent an extra thirty minutes sitting here alone. I should have stayed and we should have talked."

"It's fine," _She hangs her head again. _"We both handled last night wrong."

"Maybe," _I hesitate, pushing myself up to my feet. Pain that once spread up from my ankle to the start of my knee, now only reaching mid-calf. _"I should have told you about Isa being back, but honestly I wasn't too pleased with her and I wasn't sure if she was even staying."

"I wasn't upset about Isa," _She tilts her head up, her eyes running up and down my leg trying to assess the damage. _"Not really."

"I'm sorry about lying about Kate too, but I honestly did intend to tell you when I got home."

"Why not before?"

"I told you why."

"That's part of it, what's the other?"

"I—I don't know." _I sigh, shaking my head. _"Maybe it was how things ended last time. Maybe it was because I wasn't sure what I would find. Maybe it was a simple act of being inconsiderate on my part. I honestly don't know why Bo, but I know looking at it now, I couldn't have been more wrong."

"I'm sorry I accused you of cheating," _She smiles softly, eyes meeting mine with this slight look of shame written over her tired features. _"It's been so long since I've been jealous." _I raise an eyebrow and she chuckles softly, making this little shrug. _"Okay, I get territorial quite a bit, but not really jealous."

"Hm."

"What?"

"Nothing," _I shake my head with a smile. Walking over to her while putting as little pressure onto my ankle as possible. _"You're just adorable."

"I'm not, I'm tough and scary." _She says through this playful pout, all I can do is smile and nod. _"I am. People fear me."

"I know people do," _My smile only growing as I reach out, hand on her waist as I lean in. Lips teasing hers, it takes a second, but I feel her smile as she starts to respond. _"But I don't." _I whisper against her skin, kissing down her jaw. _"I'm really sorry."

_She doesn't say anything, just wraps her arms around me. Her hands gliding up my back as she guides us around. My back hitting the wall, a chill rushing through my body as warm skin makes contact with icy concrete. She doesn't seem to notice as she kisses along my collarbone, an equally attention grabbing surge of heat ripping through my stomach. _

"I know," _She pulls her mouth away. Looking into my eyes as her right hand glides down my back, over my hip, fingertips dragged along my lower stomach. _"I am too."

"W—" _My train of thought, like my question lost. Her fingertips slipping between wetting lips. Thighs opening just a bit more, enough to give her better access. _

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." _Words almost sung through a devilish smirk which curves her lips perfectly. _

_My mouth opens, but all that comes out is a moan. Her finger slipping inside of me with such ease it's almost embarrassing-keyword: almost. My breath hitching as she antagonizing slips her finger from me—and then back inside. My hands grabbing her shoulders, then sliding up till they find themselves in her hair. _

_Guiding her head to tilt, my lips find hers. She tries to pull away, but whether it be my hold or my tongue slipping passed her lips, she does the opposite. Masterful tongue dueling with my own, every stroke pulling a muffled moan that gets lost somewhere within her own. _

_She leans firmly against me. Her finger now joined by another in it's teasing journey, making it near impossible to grasp a coherent thought. _

"Bo," _Another moan, pulling my lips away from hers. Her mouth dropping to my neck._ "T—there's cameras Bo." _My hands move back to her shoulders, a lazy effort in pushing her away. _

"You're the only one who watches." _Her labored words muffled into the crook of my neck. _

"Do you want to take that chance?" _The resolve in my voice becoming less and less confident as a moan trails my words. Her fingers no longer slipping free, but rather teasing me from within. _

"I doubt anyone would watch," _She pulls her head back, piercing blue eyes finding mine-I can't seem to form a thought anymore. My heart racing, the burning within the pit of my stomach becoming overpowering. Every exhale a moan or whimper, every second another shred of anything other than desire falling away. _"Besides, that's one thing we've never tried."

_I stare at her for a moment, eyes narrowing. She tilts her head slightly to the right, fingers slowing their teasing as she waits for me. _

_I honestly don't know what my initial thought was, I suppose it doesn't matter now. _

_A smirk curves my lips, right hand moving back up into her hair as the left grips her shoulder. My right leg rising up, wrapping around her waist the best I can manage, pulling her as close as possible. A moan escaping both of us as her palm pushes between my lips. _

"I guess we better make it count then." _I arch my back toward her as I speak. Moan nearly drowning out my words, but by the way she smiles and moves her palm I know she understood._

_Best part about fights-the makeup sex._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_**GENI-TECH / East Wing-Medical Facility—9:22 a.m.**_

_Their laughter stops the second I step through the door, I didn't think to knock considering the door was wide open. Perhaps I should have._

_Kate just stares at me from the bed, it has her propped up which makes me curious if it was just her preference or if she cannot sit up on her own. Regardless of the answer, she looks a hundred times better than she did last night when I checked in on her. _

_Isa stares at me quite the same way from the edge of the bed, hand resting on Kate's foot. I'm not quite sure if the scowl fixed on her face is actually supposed to mean something or if that's just become the only way she knows how to greet me. _

"Am I interrupting?"

"Surprised you could chisel time out of your busy schedule to check in." _Isa answers. _

"Good morning to you too," _I smile, left brow rising. _"Not that it isn't always a pleasure, but can you give us a minute?" _She looks over to Kate and then back to me before standing up and walking passed me out into the hall. _"Charming as ever." _I muter to myself, shutting the door behind her. _

"She misses you."

"I doubt that."

"She does."

"Has she told you?"

"No, but I can tell."

"Spending a lot of time with her?" _I raise my brow in curiosity as she gives me this puzzled look. _"What?"

"You don't know."

"Know what?"

"She lives with me."

"No," _I laugh, shaking my head. _"I didn't know that, she seemed to leave that part out in our discussion yesterday." _Actually she flat out lied, but that isn't her issue. _

"For a while now, I've been keeping her out of trouble."

"I was wondering why the complaints about her had slowed."

"Yeah." _She nods, sighing as she looks down at her lap. _

"I checked on you last night, but you were out."

"Sorry I missed you."

"I doubt that." _I smile sadly, walking to the bottom of her bed. _"Are you ready to talk?"

"We are talking."

"You know what I mean."

"I guess it's fair. You got me out so, what do you want to know?"

"How about for starters you don't make it seem like it's such a chore to speak to me." _I try not to sound as hurt as I really am. _"Secondly, how about some answers. Any answers at this point really."

"Answers about what?"

"What's been happening? How and why do they think you've killed this Casper guy? Why did you leave?" _I sneak the last one in, it shouldn't be a concern now-but it is._

"In that order?" _She snorts, looking up to meet my gaze. _"I told you what happened, it was just one after another, and within a month they were gone. No one took credit, no one left a note or came for me."

"Billy, never mentioned anything."

"It's pack business."

"So, that's how it is then?" _I snort through a chuckle, ignoring another twist of hurt. _

"I'm just telling you why he didn't say anything." _She looks into her lap again. _"As far as why I killed Casper? Not exactly sure, they weren't very forthcoming with the reasons as they beat me into submission."

"We need to find out who convinced them it was you, that's our first move."

"We? Wasn't aware we were a 'we' again."

"You know what I meant."

"No, Lauren. I don't know what you mean. It's a little hard to know what you mean when you're doing your world famous Windshield-Wiper act."

"Excuse me?"

"You wanted to know why I left." _She stops, narrowing eyes locking with my own. Taking a deep breath, heart feeling another little pinch of pain. I'm not ready for this. _"I left because of you."

"That's a stupid reason."

"Really?" _She laughs, shaking her head at me. _"You're unbelievable."

"Why? Because I think one rough patch wasn't worth throwing away everything?"

"Me and Bo almost killed each other, that's what you call a rough patch?"

"Yes." _I catch my voice rising. _"It was a bad time for everyone. A lot of mistakes were made on everyone's part. I take a lot of responsibility for it but it wasn't worth throwing away everything though. We were building a life. Ten years we all worked to build trust, and friendship and-common ground. We were happy."

"No, YOU were building a life. YOU were happy. YOU were making ALL of the decisions Lauren-for everyone. You had your wife and your new job. You had the kids, and everyone getting along perfectly. You also had me though. You played everyone perfectly. It was really a convince performance, you could have given Jessica Lange a run for her money. Honestly though, we can't really be mad considering we all willing went along with it."

"You don't mean that."

"I do." _Her eyes never once leaving mine, my chest growing heavier. _"You grew comfortable and learned how to have what you wanted. The absolute perfect family, the best of both worlds."

"You were my best friend, I don't-you weren't unhappy." _I snap under my breath. _"I KNOW you weren't."

"Best friend?" _She sits up further, nostrils flaring. _"How many times did you ever use the term friend when referring to me? How many times did you ever draw boundaries for us?"

"I-I don't know, I didn't count."

"Never Lauren, not once. You got me to fall for it. I was fine, we were working. Then I was stupid and fell for the flirting and the things you'd say. Things by the way that anyone, especially Bo would find inappropriate. You kept our relationship going Lauren, just without the sexual aspect," _She smirks coldly, eyes narrowing once more and I hold my breath. _"Mostly, anyway."

"We-we could have-talked."

"We did talk Lauren, every day. We had discussions or don't you remember?"

"You never said-how you felt."

"I said how I felt every day, you just listening." _Hesitating she takes a breath. _"You just don't get it," _She leans back, rolling her eyes at me. _"You want to know why I left? I left for my sanity Lauren. I have no doubt in my mind that had I stayed-me or Bo would have killed each other that night, don't you get that?"

"It wasn't that bad." _I shake my head, looking down at the floor as I take a step back. _"You're exaggerating."

"Why don't you ask Bo then?"

"We don't talk about it, we've moved on."

"Right." _Another snorted chuckle. _"I love you Lauren, that hasn't changed-"

"Kathryn."

"It's something that I can—ignore. For the longest time Lauren I was happy and okay with the situation, I was. I was happy with the kids, happy with everything. I was even happy to a degree working with Bo. It was you who changed the dynamic, who kept pushing the boundaries. Maybe you didn't always realize it, but I know not all of it was just some-mistake. You knew what you were doing at times, and you didn't care."

"It's-I-what happened wasn't meant to."

"Maybe, but honestly what did you think would happen?"

"I don't know Kathryn."

"You continuously poke a pitbull eventually you get bit. You continuously play with fire eventually you get burned. You continuously push people's boundaries and things happen." _Her jaw tightens. _"It wasn't just me, you were doing it to her too."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Does she even know I'm here?" _She asks after a solid minute of silence._

"Yes."

"Is she okay with it?"

"Now, yes."

"Now?"

"We worked it out."

"Well that's what matters right?" _She smirks, turning her face away from me as her attention shifts to the window. _"That's you and her work everything out."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Bo's POV**_

.

.

.

_**GENI-TECH / North Wing-Combative Training Facility—10:23 a.m.**_

_Adian pulls off his shirt, tossing it onto the bottom bleacher. I can't help the smirk and the little chuckle that escapes, this boy hates clothes. He's only six-one, and built much smaller than Jimmy, though honestly there wasn't many people who aren't. He's built, muscular but in a lean and athletic type of way. Not so much in the go twelve rounds sort of way. _

_I always find it so funny, Ethan who for the longest looked like he would always remain this way ended up turning into a six-three, lean tank with a rather hard look-until he opened his mouth. Adian on the other hand who acts like a UFC fighter who merged with a quarterback kept the boyish look to him. Another funny thing was how Ethan's hair had darkened over the years while Adian for the longest time had dark hair and it has lighten over the years. Almost an exact color match for Lauren's now, probably a little darker. _

_Despite his boyish, baby face he has a very angular jaw, something in the grand scheme of things, I'm happy about. He can take a hell of a punch. His eyes a piercing blue all on their own, it's probably not the best parenting, but I'm oddly curious to see him-incubus out? _

_Technical terms are Lauren's area._

_He takes a drink from his water bottle, holding it up as he tries to see his reflection in it, something which earns another chuckle. His free hand moving up into his hair, pushing it back as he tries to get the front of it to stay spiked. _

"Pretty boy, we about to fight or exchange beauty tips?"

"Don't hate just cause you can't grow hair." _He takes another drink. _

"What the-I can grow hair."

"When you do you look like a cha-pet on steroids."

"Yeah well, you be looking like Ken doll."

"Pfft, Ken ain't got shit on me." _He starts laughing along with Jimmy, pulling my concentration back to them. His back is to me now, but I see the downward angle of his arm and know him. I know what he just did. I'd say something about maturity if I could keep myself from laughing._

"Vulgarity Adian." _I call down to him. _

"Sorry mum." _He glances over his shoulder, slight wiggle of his eyebrows. _

_One benefit of him being so lean is the athletic ability. He runs full speed at Jimmy, at the half way mark he leaps in the air doing a spinning kick. The blow sending Jimmy onto the floor with a loud thud. Jimmy by all accounts was fast and strong, but somewhere within himself he decided to be a brawler more than anything. He didn't mind taking a beating, as oppose to my son who hated getting hit. He was so much more about the show, and style of it all. _

_I can't blame him, if I had the skill I might have been the same. I unlike either of them prefer sword play. I didn't particularly care for taking a beating nor did I possess the skill to do what my son does. _

_Watching them brawl, I can't help but to wonder how Isa fights now. She had trained a few times with me-with Kate as I watched. She, like Lauren lacked the body type for it. It was something that just seemed odd, but she had an undeniable knack for it. Ethan on the other hand developed the body and look for it, yet still was as oppose to fighting as ever. _

_Strange bunch of children._

_I smile to myself, Adian doing a side-thrust kick taking Jimmy's legs right out from under him. _

"Bravo." _Cole says through a clap as she comes into sight. _"Perhaps it's time you join the academy." _Annoyance lacing his tone, but why?_

"I've expressed my lack of interest for that." _Adian snaps, something which causes me to head down the bleachers as quickly as I can without running. _

"Perhaps you should start reconsidering, thinking about your future."

"Are you here for me?" _I ask, keeping my son from answering. A scowl shot at him before turning to face Cole._

"Perhaps. I came to get a workout in. To my surprise it seems as though I have three prospects." _Cole runs his eyes over me, then Adian and lastly Jimmy. _"James, sit down." _He nods his head toward the bleachers. _

"I got this mum." _Adian says coming up behind me, touching my shoulder. _

"Take a seat." _I tell him without hesitation._

"But mum."

"It's fine."_ I say, walking out into the middle of the floor with Cole following. _

_We stand there, staring at one another. _

_What's this game he's playing at? Why so angry? Something I did? Something Lauren did? This Kate issue? Maybe he's just being a dick, that's possible. _

"You know Bo, you're problem?" _He bounces on the balls of his feet, tilting his head side to side. _

"I have a few, which are you referring to?" _I smirk, watching his feet as I try and lighten the mood._

"Your inability to commit."

"Wow, haven't heard that in years."

_He smirks coldly, laughing before using the exact same move Adian had just used. I drop to my knees and he flies right over me. I could kick backward, but instead I just spin around and jump up. He stares at me, and then does it again. This time I just step twice to the side. _

_What is his problem? _

_He steps toward me quickly, lazy jabs as I swat them away. _

"This about Kate?"

"No." _He starts to throw a right hook, but follows through with a left. Mouth filling with blood as I stumble. _"This is about Lauren."

"You aren't her boss." _I snap. Kicking out, getting his ribs. His right hand grabs my calf, left forearm coming down on my knee. I can't help but to groan out in pain falling to the ground. _

"I am yours though."

_He lifts his foot up going to kick me, but then I see him flying backward. Adian standing at the start of my feet. _

"That's enough!"

_Before I even manage to get up Cole is in his face, the two staring one another down. _

"Adian!" _I step in between them, my son pressing against my back. _

"Alls good, no problem." _Cole chuckles, stepping back and keeping my son's gaze. _"Perhaps I should ask for permission before joining these little family workouts." _He keeps backing away to the door, never once breaking my son's stare._

"What are you doing?"_ I snap, turning around to face him once Cole has made his way out._

"Mum, he—"

"He is my boss not to mention he could kill you—probably with one punch."

"He won't."

"How do you know that?" _I stare at him, hands on my sides. _

"I-I was just trying to protect you."

"I don't need your protection Adian. I am your mother, I protect you. Not the other way around, do you understand?"

"Bo."

_I look over at Jimmy standing at the bottom of the bleachers. He's just staring at me with this baffled look. I turn back to my son, this heartbroken look on his face. _

_Shit. _

_I run my hand through my hair, sighing. _

_Sometimes you just know you fucked up, this is one of them. _

_I hang my head, and start toward the door. I should apologize, but how can I apologize when I don't even understand it myself? How can I explain to him that it's not really about him, but about myself? That it's an issue between me and his mother. An issue between me, myself, and I?_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_**Lauren's POV**_

_._

_._

_._

_**Bo & Lauren's House—4:02 p.m.**_

_I can't help the smile that comes on my face as I walk into the house, a country song blaring throughout. It brings back so many memories, Ethan and Isa, strangely enough Gabby as well. I wonder if Ethan and Gabby came home. _

_I walk through the living room, passed the dining room into the kitchen to find Isa moving along to the beat, back to me as she goes through the fridge. _

_This is interesting. _

_I look around, but no other children are here. _

_Definitely interesting. _

_Picking up the remote off the island, I turn the volume down so it's still audible but not blaring. She spins around, frightened look turning to a glare. _

"Isa." _I smile, tossing my keys on the counter next to the remote. _

"You know the only reason I still go by that is Kate came up with it."

"Whoa," _I hold my hands up half way. _"How about we not start throwing punches already, was just saying hello."

"I was visiting with Nia, she said you wouldn't be home for another two hours."

"Yeah, wasn't feeling too well."

"Pregnant again?"

"No, I'm not." _My smile becoming more and more forced. _

"Figured it was about that time."

"Do you just sit around thinking up ways to insult me?"

"Didn't know asking if you were pregnant by your wife was an insult." _She shrugs. _"Maybe you should discuss that with Bo."

"Why do you refuse to call her mom?"

"She isn't."

"Charlotte." _I take a breath. _"You can run as far as you would like, hide for as long as you want, but it will never change the fact that Bo is your mother. Her blood, part of her soul-literally depending on how you think about it, is in you."

"Don't remind me." _She mutters under her breath, just as I start to walk away. _

"You know the funny thing about this, is for years you worked on your relationship with her. You called her mom."

"Yeah, then she went crazy and ruined everything. AGAIN!"

"Enough!" _I catch myself once again. Taking another breath. _"It amazes me how every time I see you, you've managed to revert another year in maturity."

"Thanks mom, love you too." _She snarks, scrunching her face at me. _

"You know the shame about this whole thing is that is the first time you've uttered those words in years." _I take a breath, the unmistakable feeling of tears sneaking up on me. _"They're rude, sarcastic, meant to hurt me in some way, but I'll take it."

"Yeah, well," _She looks down at the floor. _"That's a stupid decision."

"I've made a lot of them in my life, I can handle one more." _I use the back of my hand to wipe away a single tear that slips down my cheek. I turn away once again, intending to head upstairs allowing her to make a clean getaway once more. _

"Do you even care about what's happening to Kate? What's happened to her?"

"Don't go there with me Isa." _I warn through a sigh, left hand going up to the edge of the wall. _

"Right. Sorry. Forgot when it comes to the woman who helped raise two of your children, who loved you unconditionally, who never cheated on you-when it comes to her, it's not worth a mere second." _She snaps back, just one comment too many. Just like her mother used to do. Turning back, exhaling a breath I had been holding. _

"I loved Kate. I loved her when we were together, I think I even realized I loved her more when we weren't. I loved her before she ran off. I still love her and that is the problem, Charlotte. I care about her more than she or you for that matter will ever know. Sometimes, I had wished that it could have worked with her. Sometimes I've wondered what life would be like if I choose her. I've thought about her every day wondering if she was okay. If she was even still alive."

"Y—"

"No, this is listening time. You are my daughter. You are not my mother, not my wife and not the woman—not the woman I've hurt. You are my daughter, a daughter whose been cut an abundance of slack from everyone out of this sense of guilt. You are not that fifteen year old girl getting her life torn apart, you are a grown woman. A grown woman who should realize that maybe, just maybe there are things about this situations that you don't know. You don't have to like what happened, what is happening, but you should be mature enough to realize that acting like a spoiled brat is not the answer."

"Bu—"

"Shut. Up." _My brow raises, eyes narrowing as I take three steps toward her. _"You want to continue to act like a child, then I will treat you like one. What you need to know as far as this situation is that I love Kate, I will always love her. That I have no doubt about, but I am not in love with her. I am in love with your mother, I am in love with Bo and I have always been. I've been in love with her from the moment I laid eyes on her. Call it destiny, call it fate, anything you want to, but she is my choice and I make it every day. I'm sorry that in the process it's hurt people, most of all you and Ethan."

_I run my hand through my hair, looking away from her for a moment to blink back my tears. _

"You want to be angry then be angry, but stop taking it out on Bo. I was the reason she wasn't a part of your lives for so long. I was the reason our family with Kate fell apart. I was the reason that Kate left this last time. I was the reason her and Bo were fighting. I am the reason for all of your reasons for being angry, so focus it on me."

"I need to go." _She lets out quietly, after a good thirty second of silence. She doesn't say another word, doesn't even bother to look at me as she heads toward the back patio. I guess the idea of having to pass me to leave was too much of a repulsion for her. _

_I watch her walk away, the weight of my words beginning to suffocate me. _

_I shouldn't have snapped. I should have just let it be. _

_Somehow with Nia and Adian—hardly any mistake, just the basics. Letting them jump on the bed, they get a bump. Over reacting, they get mad. _

_Ethan and Isa though-we can-I can never seem to get it right. _

_I turn around to find Bo standing in the arch way. _

"Th—there is just so much to angry about at the moment. I can't quite decide which to say first."

"I-a—angry?" _I swallow hard, my heart beginning to pound faster. She looks—numb somehow, but her eyes speak volumes. _"How much—"

"ALL of it."

"Okay." _I give a little shrug. _"I would tell you any of that to your face, I don't know why you would be angry."

"How about for starters we agreed you would stop trying to push Isa."

"I wasn't pushing, I was just—"

"Pushing her. We agreed Lauren, that we'd let her come along in time. We tried pushing her, we tried smothering her and it didn't work."

"I don't think it was pushing, I think it was giving her a much needed reality check." _I fold my arms, leaning against the island. _

"You know," _She starts after a couple seconds of glaring filled silence. _"Kate's perfect. She's like five Prince Charming and Knights in Shining Armor put together. She's beautiful and sexy, she funny-in her own way. She loyal and badass and smart. She's really just-perfect."

"Bo-"

"I'm not. I've never been. I just wasn't raised that way maybe, maybe it's just because I'm a succubus. I've done things, do things that I don't always understand, but I try. I've tried over and over and over again. I fight my nature over and over again on a daily basis to remain faithful to you. I try so hard to be everything you deserve, everything I couldn't be when I lost you."

"Bo, I know that." _I step forward, reaching out for her, but she backs away. _

"It comes easy to her, but for me-not so much. I know it might not be the most romantic thing in the world to hear, but I think that it should earn me something in your eyes."

_I blink back tears going to reach for her again, but she shakes her head and turns away. _

_I want to go after her, but it'll only make it worse. _

_So instead I watch her walk away from me. _

_Seems to be my specialty. _


	6. Bad Blood

_**Chapter Six: Bad Blood**_

.

_**Bo's POV**_

.

.

.

_**Cullen's Pub—8:04 p.m.**_

_I take my sixth shot in an hour-or so. _

_I just don't have the tolerance I once did, sadly. As much as I like to pretend I haven't changed, little things like this remind me otherwise. Not that I don't think that change was needed, it was. I just wasn't aware __**everything**__ was going to change. _

_I look up at my reflection in the mirror, for some reason there's a long mirror that spreads the entire length of the bar. I've never quite understood why you would place a mirror there-maybe it's some ploy. Maybe it's like, we look up and see how awful we look and then we drink more so we don't give a shit. I assume that's the reason, otherwise doesn't make sense. _

_I miss the Dal-I miss home. _

_Actually my home is wherever my family is, but I miss Canada. I miss how things were. I miss who we all were then. I can hardly stand to be around Hale lately, all he does is make it worse. I know he doesn't mean to, he just wants to go back-but I can't. Even if I was willing to rip the kids from everything they know. Even if I was to throw it all away and face the consequences, there's one thing I refuse to do. _

_I refuse to have to find somewhere to chain her like a rabid animal. I refuse to take away what shred of dignity she has left. I refuse to put her in a situation where the chance of her hurting herself or someone else is so great. She couldn't live with herself if she killed someone. I couldn't live with myself knowing I put her in that position for my own selfish need. _

_I've thought about calling Evony, seeing if there was something she could do. Then I remember seeing something about how Geni-Tech bought out her agencies. Something tells me they wouldn't be too keen on allowing Lauren use if she left here. Monopolization far from a problem for companies these day, even less for Fae. _

_I take another shot and look up at Cullen as he pours me another. Cullen was a nice enough guy, but he wasn't Trick. My grandfather could be an ass, a lying ass, but just something about knowing he was on my side made me feel-confident. _

_Now, I don't know what to do. _

_I find myself feeling lost and uncertain of every move. _

_I can't go to Lauren, I can't worry her about this too. Hale is one step from losing his poor mind. The kids are off limits. Jimmy as much as I like him, is my daughter's boyfriend so I have to be careful now. There's Noah, I trust him just as much as Hale, but he is at the end of the day loyal to Lauren. Not to mention Kate. _

_Kate. _

_I shake my head, taking another shot. _

"You still with us?" _Jimmy asks, hand on my shoulder as he leans against the bar looking at me. _

"Yeah," _I nod, turning on my stool to smile at Noah a few feet away as he throws darts. _"I'm here."

"Good cause after I whip his ass, I'ma need some real competition." _He laughs, taking another gulp before setting it down and doing this little jog over to Noah. _

_One of the goofiest boys you will ever meet, but his heart was also one of the purest. He liked to play around a lot, more than he should. Practical jokes and maturity level often a little questionable, but when it mattered he was always there. I've seen him run into a burning building to save a child. I've seen him take a beating just so a human woman could run free. He looks at humans with the same compassion as he does Fae and that alone is enough for me to allow him to date Nia. Beside, what's wrong with a little goofy anyway. _

_One thing I didn't care for though, was his hatred for wolves. It's not exactly like I'm in a constant state of warm and tingly for them-but my wife on the other hand. I snort at myself, real mature Bo. _

_Jimmy's learned to tolerate Noah, but that's mostly because he doesn't have a choice. How Lauren got him to help her find Kate, I will never understand. The older the wolf, the stronger the hate and Kate is much older than Noah. Maybe it was in some way about Nia, I could see setting aside his feelings if he's actually in love with her. Let's face it, I've set aside my own feelings for love more than once. _

_I pull my phone from my jeans pocket, scrolling through the messages. Twelve alone from Kenz, six from Adian and three from Nia. None from Lauren though, surprise there. _

"So," _Cole takes a seat beside me, mimicking my position as he takes a drink. _"This husband and wife get a new computer, they're setting it up and prompts for a password. Husband fucking around types in 'mypenis'. The wife busts out laughing when—"

"It says 'Error: not long enough'." _I smirk, and nod._

"Heard that one, huh? Alright." _He takes another drink. _"Why is sex like a game of bridge?"

"If you have a good hand you don't need a partner."

"Alright. Um, what's the difference between pink and purple?"

"The grip."

"Shit." _He laughs, taking another drink. _"Alright, got one. What's the best thing about a blowjob?"

"The ten minutes of silence." _I look over at him, brow raised. _"Firstly, that one for sure was written by a man, cause ten minutes is awfully generous. Secondly, I'm a succubus, I have an Incubus for a son. I have Kenz for a sister, and I hang out with Jimmy all day. My index for dirty jokes is quite deep."

"Well, excuse the fuck outta me for trying to make peace."

"You want to make peace, buy me a drink."

"Fair enough," _He laughs. I keep my eyes on Noah as he throws his last dart, but I can feel Cole brush against my arm as he reaches over the counter. _"Fuck a drink, I got you the whole bottle." _Another laugh as he hands me the bottle of tequila. Kenzi would be thrilled. _

"You know, sometimes I can tolerate you. Other times—"

"I'm a dick."

"Exactly."

"I get that a lot. My b—" _He stops, taking a drink and I can't help but to stare at him. How drunk is he? _

"Are you going to finish that sentence or?"

"I did."

"No, you didn't. You said my-something with a b, and then stopped."

"Oh, did I? Damn, this is good shit." _He laughs, placing his glass on the bar top. _"Look I'm a guy, you're practically guy—"

"Excuse me?" _My attention snapping to him. _

"Come on, you fuck women—you're married to one. You have kids with one."

"That makes me lesbian-or bi-can I still be bi if I haven't been with a man in ten years?" _I trail off, tipsy mind wandering off on the self-proposed question. _

"Ten years?" _He laughs, taking the bottle from my hands. _"You've been married twenty."

"I—" _I stop myself, my jaw tensing as his laugh dies out. I hadn't even realized what I said. I sit up straight, looking from him over to Jimmy and Noah who both stare at me. I know they both heard by the looks on their faces. Shit. _

"Hey-this is good shit." _Cole forces out, taking a swig before handing me the bottle. I was pretty sure I was done for the night until about ten seconds ago. _

"Thank you." _I whisper, taking a much larger than needed drink. _

_I glance up at the boys, their gaze still on me. I can't imagine Jimmy would say anything to Nia, it would devastate her and I can't picture him doing that. Noah on the other hand might say something to Isa-or Lauren. _

_Now I remember why I don't drink so much anymore. _

_I take another drink, looking over at Cole as he stares at his phone. Every second passing his features getting tenser and tenser. _

"What?" _I ask, twisting around to put the bottle down. _

"Your wife is gonna have my balls."

"Excuse me?"

"Kathryn Vergara is no longer at Geni-Tech."

"What? Did they seriously come for her?"

"I'm not sure, my intel at the moment is half-assed." _He slides from the stool, pulling a handful money from his pocket and tossing it on the bar top. _"All I know is she is gone, and your wife has been notified already."

"Alright." _I slide off my own stool, nodding as he walks passed me going for the door. I make sure he's actually gone before moving over to the disapproving boys. I can't imagine what they're thinking at the moment. I can't even be sure I know what I am thinking at the moment. It has been years since I focused in on the __thought. _"It's time we go."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Somewhere on the outskirts of New Haven Woods—56 miles outside of City-9:26 p.m.<strong>_

"Do we have a plan or are we just winging this?" _Jimmy asks, turning his SUV off. I look over to my right at him, this unwavering look of disapproval written all over his face. _

_It is actually a good question, a good question I don't have a good answer to. _

_What am I doing? _

_Was this any different than what I was upset at Lauren about? Running off into the woods to rescue Kate without telling her. Running off into a potentially dangerous situation without telling her. Was this even about doing the right thing, or to prove some kind of point? _

_Why do I suddenly feel the need to prove a point? Who am I proving it to? Kate? Lauren? Myself? _

"Plan is we find her." _I say getting out of the car. _

_Noah being the first one following, Jimmy following slowly behind. Noah and myself moving around the car to meet him, looking into the mouth of the woods. The darkness seeming to swallow me whole just staring into it. _

_Maturity Bo-maturity. _

_I go to take a step but find my attention like the boys' shifting to the car speeding up behind ours. The lights blinding, and for a second no one moves. We all just stand here staring down this car—or rather light. _

"You all drive slow as hell." _Cole's voice cuts through the air as the door opens and lights turn off. _

"What are you doing here?"

"Your wife might have my balls for the little wolf missing, but I don't want to think about what she would do to me if something happened to you."

"Probably nothing." _It was supposed to be a thought, but apparently I can't seem to control myself tonight. Looking down at the ground, a wave of guilt coming over me, a sigh escapes. _

"I highly doubt that one." _He scoffs, hitting my shoulder as he pushes passed me leading the way. _"Besides, couldn't leave you out here with Old Yeller and Puss N'Boots." _He stops, looking down at Jimmy's feet, and then up to his face. _"Speaking of, what is with the boots all the time?"

"I'm from Texas." _Jimmy says flatly, completely unamused. _

_I fall silent following him in, I can hear the three of them continue to bicker. Three alpha males all snapping at each other's heels. I never got into the whole aspect of arguing over the types of Fae. I don't see my kind as better than anyone. I don't see myself as better than anyone, but they can go on for hours about it. _

_I look around, slightly overly cautious considering my run in with the bulldozer of a wolf last time I was here. God, I wish Noah would go back to being the only wolf I had to deal with. I'm being overran by them now and they aren't even the cute, fuzzy, want to pet kind. _

_They space out, but I stay in the middle keeping a gradual pace. _

"Go ahead."

_I look up at Cole as he stops, he's waving us on. Then I realize he's only waving the boys on. My eyes narrow, watching them continue on making it about thirty feet ahead of us. He comes to stand by my side as we continue walking at a much slower pace. _

_He looks frozen, though no surprise when you're hardly wearing any clothes out in the middle of the night. I don't say anything though, I just glance over at him. _

_Would he really attempt to kill me out here with the boys so close? _

_Would he really be cold enough to attempt it after talking to me tonight? _

_Would he?_

_I find myself staring at him, and I know he knows I'm watching him, but he doesn't look over. _

"You asked me why I came." _He speaks out of nowhere, a good mile passing without even a cough. _"I came because Lauren asked me to."

"What? Since when are you and my wife on terms for favors?"

"We aren't, but lets just say I have a personal interest invested in this particular situation."

"Is that so?" _I glance back over at him, burying my hands deeper in my jacket pockets. _

"This isn't my place to say—"

"When has that stopped you?" _I snort, eyes focusing in on Jimmy's back. _

"I don't like Lauren, and I have my reasons—"

"Which are?"

"Can I finish a damn sentence?" _He looks over at me, and I just smirk. _"Thank you, shit. What I was trying to say is that she loves you. People like her can't always show it, but they feel it."

"Really?" _A snorted chuckle drowns out my question. _"Well thank you for that wisdom, I've been married to her for twenty years now, with her longer than that. I think I know her."

"You know, I think that's your guys' problem. You think you know her so well, but how can you know her when she doesn't even know herself right now?"

"What?" _I find myself stopping dead in my tracks, turning to face him. _

"You're both still so young, so you can't be blamed for not understanding how this works. It's a scientific fact that a human changes every five years, they only typically live to a century. Fae live on the same principle, we just have longer life expectancies. Succbi and Inccubi are two of the longest living creatures of our kind. You think who you are now, is who you will be in fifty years?" _He inhales deeply, it almost seems as if it causes him physical pain to defend Lauren. _"She doesn't understand what's happening to herself, she doesn't know who she is anymore. So how can you?"

"Because-I know her."

"Right." _He chuckles, nodding his head. _"Well my advice to you succubus, give up on that notion."

_I don't say anything, I just start walking again. _

_I lose track of how long we're out here, my mind wandering in and out of nothingness. The feeling in my toes beginning to be illusive, as in my hands. _

_They're worse than Hale. _

_I happen to glance over at Cole, but what catches my attention is a structure in the distance. I don't bother saying anything, I let him pass and start toward it. The closer I get, the more I can make out. It's one of those old, abandon churches, made out of stone. Reminds me of a mausoleum actually, but who am I to judge. _

_I remember she used to be religious at some point, how I know this I couldn't place. Maybe something Lauren said, maybe something she said when we were attempting to be friends. Doesn't really matter now._

"Wait out here." _I tell Cole, starting toward the door only to find him grabbing my arm. _

"What are you doing? Their cave is only about a mile-or so away from here."

"Trust me." _I look him in the eyes and nod. _

_It could turn out to be empty. I could just be wrong since I seem to have a stellar track record in being wrong, but I don't think I am. _

_She was always a creature of habit-I suppose we all are. _

_I walk up the five steps, looking around the woods. Lauren would love this, she would be able to name ten horror movies off the top of her head right now that would relate to this. She and the kids with their unusual obsession with them. _

_I reach for the door handle, but hesitate. _

_Am I ready for this? _

_The creek of the door causes me to smirk, how very fitting to the mood. Walking in I see nothing one wouldn't expect. Old, cold and dusty. Stone walls that remind me of Lauren's 'Cage'. It's not until you get to the front of the church that the damage becomes overwhelming. Three pews on the right broken in various places, two on the left. The stone alter chipped away, while there's a decent size hole in the ceiling above it. _

"I know you're here." _I warn walking up to the third broken pew. Coming to a halt I look around cautiously. I allow my eyes to transition, as I realize where she is, but I don't move. I just stare off into the darkness waiting for her to show herself. _"My, my. What big eyes you have." _I smirk, at the growl that comes from the darkness. The glow of her eyes giving away where exactly she is. _

"Still as stupid as ever."

"Still as judgmental as ever."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's not safe to play in the woods after dark?"

"I can take care of myself."

"Against me?" _An icy chuckle mixes with a growl. A soft echo of footsteps following as she steps up to the altar. Her eyes as intense as ever, features hardened, and she makes sure I see descended canines. She doesn't need to do all of this, I know who she is—what she is. I remember the last time we fought I lost-or I would have. I remember it all, but I don't flinch._

"I'm sorry, are you something special?" _Eyebrow raising as another smirk works its way onto my lips. _

"Do you think antagonizing me is the wisest choice succubus?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Haven't you heard?" _She walks toward me, making it down the two small steps before stopping. _"I'm a killer."

"So am I." _My jaw tenses, and I see her eyes narrow in surprise. _"I know you didn't kill whoever they say you did."

"Do you now?" _She laughs. _"Because Lauren told you so?" _Another cold laugh. _"Her judgment when it comes to me isn't exactly stellar is it?"

"No, because I know you." _I choose to ignore the latter half of her statement. _

"YOU know ME?" _She laughs again, starting to walk to the right. _

"Yes, I do."

"That's laughable."

"Whether it be from my necessary attempts in getting to know you. The countless stories I had to listen to from MY daughter. Or even the stories from Lauren. I know more about you than you'll ever realize. I watched you, studied you—"

"Studied me?"

"Succubi are territorial by nature." _I take a step to my left, stare holding hers as starts to cut through between the fourth and fifth pew. _"Did you really think I ever fully trusted you around MY wife? Around MY children?"

"Ah, there she is." _A chuckle as she comes to stand in the middle isle. _"Her mother's daughter." _She smirks as she catches my expression change for a mere second. _"I always wondered how you went from spoiled child to mature enough woman to actually trust her wife around me."

"I think my maturity was proven the day I saved your life."

"And I've saved yours," _She starts moving again, working her way through the other set of pews. _"Or did we forget about that?"

"I guess that makes us even."

"I would guess so."

_I fall silent, we fall silent rather. _

_I watch her as she makes her way back around to the altar, eyes never really leaving mine. She thinks I don't know what she's doing. I know, I just don't fear her. Maybe that's why she's doing it, she knows I don't anymore. _

_She comes to a stop at the altar and I just watch her, wait for her to make a move. _

_Everything between us was always a game, but the thing is she's still playing by the 'rules'. I've decided to make my own. _

_She says something and I won't respond, I don't need to. She'll circle me like prey. While I'll watch her because even I'm not stupid enough to turn my back on her, I won't do the same. She'll make sure I don't forget just what she is, but what she fails to realize is I just don't care anymore. _

_I've seen her spar with little effort, and with myself. I've seen her fight for noble causes and I've also felt the weight of her blow before-for far from noble causes. _

_I know her-she just doesn't know me._

"You've come here for me?" _She finally asks the question that's been hanging in the air, ghosting every word, every look, every breath. _

_I think of saying something smartass, the first thing that pops into mind. I thinking of doing it, but then I realize something. She's scared. Not just of what's stalking in the darkness outside, but of me. _

"I won't lie, for a long time I held a certain amount of-hate for you. I had a lot of scenarios in my mind of what would happen if you ever showed your face again. Truth be told, even walking in here I wasn't sure what my reaction would be." _I watch as her body tenses further, eyes narrowing in on me as a low growl echoes through the walls. _"Before I say what I have to say, I just want to make one thing abundantly clear. She is MY wife." _She scoffs at me, but by the way her features scrunch, I know my point is taken. _"I'm here Kathryn, because at the end of the day, I don't need to like you to consider you family."

"W—what?"

"For ten years we built a tolerance for one another, we made this work. You have a history with my children, Nia even has your name within hers to remind me of that. You have a history with my wife, whose unique and often infuriating mixture of love and guilt reminds me of. You have a history with Kenz and Hale who will never take your side-aloud. We have a history. We built a tolerance—built as much of a friendship as we could. We worked together, saved lives. We even built a mutual respect."

"Mutual?" _She takes a single step forward, slight chuckle filling the walls. _

"I respect you Kathryn, I just don't fear you."

"That wasn't what I was laughing at."

"I know you respect me. I saw in the way we fought together. I see it now in the caution you take." _I fall silent, taking a step forward. _"Whether we like it or not, whether we like each other or not-we are family." _I watch her cautiously for a moment. Satisfied, I take a breath and let my eyes drift shut. When I open then the world is normal again, as is she. _"Now, care to explain to me why they haven't come in here for us?"

"What?"

"I can feel them out there. I felt them following me and I felt them watching this place when I came in. If they want you so bad, why haven't they made a move already?"

"They can't come on consecrated ground-churches anyway."

"What are they vampire wolves?" _I can't help but to laugh, putting my hands in my jacket pockets. _

"No, physically they can go where they please. They just won't act out violence in or on church grounds. So long as I'm here, I'm safe."

"I wasn't aware wolves were so—"

"Not all, just this particular brotherhood." _She stops, running her hands over her face. She desperately needs rest. _"They're very firm in their beliefs."

"Apparently." _I look around, it doesn't even look much like church anymore. _

"I know it may seem odd to you, but they've had their beliefs since early A.D. Early Christian beliefs mixed with the oldest of Fae laws. They may have played a game of pick-and-choose when it came to writing their commandments, but since the words were written in blood, they've never faltered."

"So, what? They're like a bunch of old, butt-sniffing, religious fanatics?"

"Something like that." _She comes back down the steps, coming to stand within arm's reach. _"Don't get too caught up on the religious part, they're much more die-hard Fae than anything. At least as the last couple of century."

"A little bitter are we?"

"They're purest Bo."

"I um-not sure what that means."

"It means they only value the lives of pure bloods. Pure wolves, pure succubi, pure mezmier, so on. They even value the lives of pure race humans, and even then they can't be tainted by Fae blood. The problem though is its twenty-fifty two, what human is of pure race anymore? What Fae is even of pure decent anymore? Noah, Jimmy-that's all that comes to the top of my head since my pack is—gone."

"And me?"

"You're strong, something-unique, but not pure Bo. Your father is—"

"I'm sorry to break up this little tea party, but we have a lot of movement." _Cole's voice registers, but I find myself lingering on Kate's last words. She knows of my father? What does she know? _"Bo?"

"Yeah I heard you." _I snap with a sigh. This is gonna have to wait, but it's long from forgotten. I look back at the door. "_Jimmy and Noah, take Kate back to the car. Once you get there, wait ten minutes and if we're not back then leave."

"Bo, what are you doing?" _Kate asks, hand on my shoulder bringing my attention back to her. _

"They have a hard-on for pure bloods, Noah and Jimmy are which should mean they won't be so fast to attack. That combined with the fact they must not want war with Geni-Tech means we just need to get you far enough away from here so they aren't tempted."

"And what will we be doing exactly?" _Cole asks as if he's displeased, but the smirk written over his face tells a different story. _

"We're gonna buy them a little time."

"Bo—"

"Relax Kate, I'll handle my wife." _I say with a smirk. It actually wasn't even a dig this time, I had just gotten so used to calling Lauren that to people. I enjoyed the sound of it. _"The three of you run back toward the car, Kate make sure to stay in between them. Cole and me will run out and then make a wide turn back.

_No one says another word, just a silent agreement. _

_Guess I can still lead when need be. _

_We all find ourselves huddled on this little-porch? I look out and I can't see them between the darkness and misting fog, but I can feel them. _

_Now or never._

"Now!" _I yell, taking off straight though I don't look back. I trust they'll do as they're told. _

_I can feel Cole right behind me, I know he can pass me if need be, but he's hanging back. We must make it two-hundred yards before I stop. Cole running right into me, but we manage to stay on our feet. Both panting, lungs burning as we look around. There's nothing. They didn't follow. Either they weren't going to come after us tonight, or they didn't take the bait. _

_I glance over at him, this puzzled yet semi-concerned look on his face. _

_We're both thinking it. _

"Come on." _He says, tapping my arm with the back of his hand. He starts walking back to the car, we should run but I need a second. Two-hundred yards at full speed apparently takes more of a toll than expected. _

_We pass the church, eyes surveying every inch, but there's no one. I don't see them, I don't feel them. _

"Do you think they went after them?"

"I don't know." _I glance behind myself. _"Maybe they gave up."

"Gave up on what? They didn't do anything."

"Maybe they were just recon."

"Yeah, and maybe I'll get laid tonight."

"That's a visual I don't need."

"You have no idea." _He chuckles, glancing over at me. _

"Not sure why that's so funny."

"Nothing, just-" _He's cut off as I watch him be slammed into a tree, thirty feet to my right. _

_I would have gone to him had I not caught a shadow coming from the left. Dropping down hands hitting ground, left knee as well. Spinning around using my right to kick out his knees. He just stumbles though. Hiking my leg back, I kick out again against the front of his left knee. This brings him down to his knee, right leg extended out as he came down awkwardly. Scrambling up and behind him. Left arm wrapping around his throat, right hand gripping his jaw. _

_Hesitation for a second-but only a second. _

_I let him drop to the ground, looking over at Cole who's found himself slammed up against the tree again. His attacker's hand wrapped around his throat holding him a good two feet off of the ground. _

_Running three fourths of the way before I leap at him. Legs wrapping around his massive body, my hold the exact same as just seconds ago. This one is more of a fighter though. No more than a second that I find myself in position he's throwing himself on the ground. _

_I can't help the way I yell out in pain, more at my head smacking against the ground than anything else. My hold doesn't falter though. His hands are pushing against the ground and I'm not stupid enough to think I can physically hold him. _

_Luckily I don't have to. _

_Cole grabs a handful of hair pulling him by his head up half way, my legs still tightly wrapped around his torso though. Without an ounce of hesitation Cole snaps his neck, pushing him off of me. _

"Bitch." _He glares down at the body spitting a mouthful of blood on him. No one ever said he was tactful. _

"Not a fan of wolves?"

"Not in the least." _He extends his hand._

"Don't have a problem with succubi though?" _I chuckle, grabbing his arm as he pulls me up. _

"Not in the least." _He holds my gaze, dead serious. _

"Fair enough." _I smile, nodding back toward the car. Nervous chuckle quickly dying out._

_I'm sure the others are gone by now, but Cole's car should still be there. _

_We walk for a few steps before I start jogging, which eventually turns into a run. I hated running, but something tells me once they find the bodies they won't be too pleased. _

_The run surprisingly doesn't seem to take too long, or maybe it's just the massive surge of adrenaline. Either way I'm not complaining. _

_To our surprise, or mine at least Jimmy's SUV is still parked right where we left it. Had I not see Jimmy staring at me from the driver's seat and Noah leaning over him to see out the window I would have been worried. _

_I smile back at Cole with a nod, and he just smirks while starting for his car. He's an absolute asshole, but not completely intolerable. _

_Smirking to myself I get into the backseat, glancing over at Kate who is just staring at me with this unusual look. _

_Leave it alone Bo. _

_Cole speeds away practically cutting us off as he does. Still an asshole even when being a good guy. We start to pull off, but she keeps looking at me. _

_Leave it alone Bo. _

_I can feel her eyes moving over my body slowly, intently. I know she isn't checking me out, well at least not in a sexual manner. She can't believe I actually made it back so quickly, in such good shape. I'm bit surprised myself. I thought for sure I would have broken something when I hit the ground underneath his massive weight, but nope. _

_Leave it alone Bo._

"I've improved since our last fight," _Eyebrow raising as I glance over at her. Smirk creeping back onto my lips. _"Up for a rematch whenever you are."

Oh well, at least I tried.


	7. Too Afraid To Love You

_**IMPORTANT: Firstly just want to say this should clear up what happened that night, and this chapter is really the tapering off of issue of the 'cheating' as of nine it will no longer be a factor, as a reminder Kate will also only have a brief cameo in 10 and then be gone. Also this is the last chapter with the 'diary' start, it was something that worked better in theory but has limited me in certain ways where 1 chapter had to become two, thus why this (kate/cheating) issue has seemed to drag on. This is the first time I've really tried to slow the plot as mentioned before so i appreciate the patience. IMPORTANT**_

_**Thank you all for the support and continued reading.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter Seven: Too Afraid To Love You<strong>_

_June 5__th__, 2052_

_I don't know where she is. _

_I can't reach her, I just keep getting an error message._

_Kenzi and Hale are here, the kids are here. I don't know where she could be._

_I run a million scenarios through my mind, each one making my agitation worse._

_Why would she just run away? _

_Why are we starting to come undone at the seams? _

_Nine years without a single incident. A real incident I should say. _

_Nine solid years we've held everything together, why now? _

_Kate can't be blamed for this, not solely anyway. We were slipping before her return._

_Is it what she'd hiding? Is it me? _

_Why are even hiding things anymore? _

_What is happening to us? To me? _

_Who am I anymore?_

.

.

.

_**June Sixth / **__**GENI-TECH / North Wing-Combative Training Facility—8:23 a.m.**_

"I thought you generally needed a partner for sparing?" _I smile gently, taking a seat next to Bo. She's just sitting on the bottom bleacher, elbows resting on her thighs with her hands folded. She looks so deep in thought, it's never good when she looks like this. _

"You do." _She sighs. _

"Well, if the boys skipped out on you I can step in."

"You want to spar?"

"Mm-hm." _I nod, standing right back up. _"Come on." _I say kicking off my shoes, pulling my scrub top off. _

"Did you ever think maybe they aren't here because I don't want to spar?"

"Oh well, too bad." _I take her hand, pulling her up and then out a few feet. _

"I don't want to spar with you."

"Why not?"

"Various reasons, the biggest one at the moment being the fact I'm not all that into domestic violence."

"Too late for that one babe, I'm pretty sure several things we've done in the bedroom just in the past six months are borderline." _I smirk slightly, though it grows when that firm pout riddling her features finally breaks a bit. _"Come on, think of this as foreplay." _Smirk growing, as I throw a lazy side kick, foot hitting her thigh. _"You love foreplay."

"You do make a compelling argument."

"See." _My brow raising. _

_I throw another identical kick, she just moves to the side. I do it again with the same result. Though every time she gets a little bit of a smile. _

_Bo liked to hold onto the notion I couldn't fight, and I suppose next to her or the boys I can't. She just tended to think I couldn't at all, and so it was easy to play into it. It was nice having her want to protect me, keep me from having to. It made her feel good, boosted her ego so there's nothing wrong with it. _

_It's been a long time since I actually even attempted to spar let alone fight-if we weren't counting a little physical foreplay. _

_I throw a couple open handed-punches? Each one she gently swats away, almost chuckling at me now. _

"Don't laugh, this isn't funny." _I pretend to pout. _

_Throwing another right she turns her back into me, right hand grabbing my wrist. My chest hitting her back as she does this. Her left hand grabbing my ass. Had she not managed to flip me over all in the same movement I would have laughed. _

_She makes sure I don't hit hard, but she makes sure she comes down atop of me. Her right leg firmly between mine, her hands right beside my shoulders holding herself up. I would have leaned up for a kiss-but the look in her eyes tells me not to. _

_She just holds my gaze, this depth within her eyes that frightens me. The smile she once had gone replaced by a tense jaw. Her breathing is steady, but hard. I'm so scared of what she's going to say. My elbows bend, hand going to the curve of her waist. _

"Why are you still searching, as if I'm not enough?"

"Wh—what?" _My words a broken whisper. Tears filling my eyes as I see the pain clearly written over her face, in her eyes, in her voice. _

"I would die for you. I would go to hell for you. I would give my soul if for you just to keep yours. I would do anything for you. I fight every day for you-why isn't that enough?"

"Baby, it is." _Voice breaking, my left hand coming up between us to her face. _

"Is it?"

"I promise, you're all I want."

"Then why does it feel like I'm losing you?"

"I-I don't know."

"So-I am?" _She takes a deep breath, trying to hold her tears in as she tilts her face into my hand. _

"No-maybe-I don't know." _Tears slips free, my chest feeling as if it's caving in on me. _"This isn't about her-not really. **Not her** just-"

"Then what? Please-" _She closes her eyes, tears still making their way down her cheeks though. Her head tilting down so her forehead rests against mine. _"I'm begging you, tell me. Let me in."

"I—" _Closing my eyes, I tilt my head up. My lips kissing her tear moistened ones, the salty taste sending a surge of pain cutting right through my heart. She doesn't respond though, just pulls her head back and stares into my eyes. _"I don't know who I am anymore." _I utter the words aloud I had tried so hard to keep locked away. _

"What?" _Her eyes narrow, her tears falling onto my cheeks. She looks so surprised. _

"I look at my reflection and I can't recognize myself anymore. Every night before leaving I take a shower, I look down and I don't recognize my own body. I don't recognize these-emotions I feel." _I close my eyes, trying to push back some of my tears. _"I'm not searching from someone to replace you—I'm searching for myself. You aren't losing me to her or anyone, I just am losing myself."

"No," _She shakes her head, smiling gently through tears. _"No baby, I know you. I know who you are."

"H—how can you when I don't?"

"Because I know your heart, and your soul. Everything else-it's just-extra. You can get aggressive or violent or—broody. None of it matters. I know you Lauren. I know you and if need be I'll remind you every day."

_I close my eyes, taking a breath as I try and stop my tears. My other hand coming up to her other cheek, before moving them both to the back of her neck. _

"I love you so much," _I open my eyes, vision almost completely back to normal now. _ "You will always be my choice." _I smile softly, and she seems like my words are taken with a grain of salt. _

_A minute passes, and I want nothing but to hold her. Nothing more than to kiss her, lose myself in her. It's one of the only times I feel safe, feel like I'm me, but I can feel she doesn't want it. _

_Slowly she maneuvers herself off of me, taking a seat and having no choice I do the same. I watch silently as she wipes the remaining tears away. _

_I don't know what to say. _

_I don't know what she wants to hear. _

"I'll call in some favors, make some arrangements. I'll make sure she's safe and I'll help her, but-she won't be here."

"Don't."

"What?" _I look over to her, moving to my knees as I ready to stand. _"I'm trying to make this right. I don't want her here, not at the cost of our mirage."

"Sending her off with some people who don't care about her-it's not right Lauren."

"Well you know Bo—I can't please everyone and do the moral thing. Something has to give."

"We're not handing her off, we can't do that to family." _She sighs, tilting her head down as she runs her hands through her hair. _"We won't do that to family."

"Then?"

"We help her-and then I don't know."

"But with us?"

"We-will handle it." _She looks into my eyes as she speaks this time. I wish I could say I don't see doubt, but I can't. _

_I push myself up onto my feet, my first instinct to go to her, kiss her before leaving. It doesn't seem welcome though, so I just smile before turning and walking back to the bleachers. I slip into my shoes, pulling over my scrub top again. Feels like all I ever do now a day is either get dressed or undressed. _

_I start toward the door, but find myself stopping. I turn around and watch as she comes to stand. She looks at me curiously, waiting for me to say or do something. She doesn't say anything though. _

"Thank you for last night, for looking out for her."

"You don't need to thank me."

"I do, because I know that a big reason you did it was because of me. So thank you Bo."

"Always." _She smile gently, looking down at the ground._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_**GENI-TECH / South Wing-'THE-CAGE'- 12:00 p.m.**_

_Head resting against my hand as my elbow digs into the desk, my eyes growing watery from staring at the monitors for so long. Each of the screens having different nights playing on them, yet they all seem as if they could be from the same one. _

_Noah has yet to return from picking up Jane Doe Number Four, so it seemed like a good idea to dedicate a little time to figuring out the thing that's ripping my life apart._

_Stupid idea._

_Now I am just tired, and frustrated-with sore eyes. _

"You look about as bad as I feel."

"Thanks." _I don't need to look up to know the voice. I don't even need to look up to know she's standing there, arms on the top of the desk as she watches me. I can smell her-and her wolf. I know the sound of the footsteps and the pattern of her heart rate. _

"I stopped by Bo's office, but she wasn't there."

"She's probably out with Hale or Jimmy, we found a fourth victim."

"I heard, BBC has it all over."

"I wish they'd stop, all the attention is making it difficult."

"What is this place?" _She asks, voice distancing a bit._

_I look up, to find her standing over at the open entrance of my cage. _

_I feel a sense of shame washing over me. I forgot she didn't know. How would she? I never had a chance to tell her. Isa doesn't know. Nia and Adian don't know so they couldn't have told Isa or Ethan. _

_She pokes her head in there, and then looks back at me confused. _

"Is this where you throw Noah when he annoys you?"

"No." _I chuckle nervously. _

"Are you doing experiments of some kind?"

"Something like that-unintentionally really."

"Unintentional experiments?" _She chuckles, eyes narrowing with a smirk as she walks up toward me. _"I'll bite, what are unintentional experiments?"

"Experiment." _I turn off the monitors with a single keystroke. Sigh escaping as I look up to meet her stare. _"It's for me."

"You're experimenting on yourself?"

"That's where the word unintentional comes in."

"Be kind, rewind."

"I've been having some problems as of late."

"Problems such as and not excluding?"

"With controlling my Fae. The past three months or so, I don't have control over it anymore."

"What? You've never had trouble with that."

"Yeah, I know." _I scoff, leaning back in my seat. _"But things change."

"Okay, how about we stop speaking in half sentences. Tell me what's happening."

"I told you."

"Okay, how about telling me how it started?"

"I—you really don't want to hear the story of that." _I look down at the black screens. I'm not ashamed to say, I just want to be polite. Then again is it disrespectful to Bo to shy away from it? _

"Lauren."

"Kate just—"

"Lauren, please."

"Remember you asked for it." _I smirk up at her, nervously. _"There was no hint, no-anything. We were at this gala, we got tipsy and left. She pulled off the main road—my idea. The we started to-"

"Really can skip that bit."

"Something felt different, unlike anything I've felt before. I ran, ran from the car out into the woods. Not until the next morning did Hale, Kenzi and Bo find me off in the middle of nowhere. We thought that maybe it was freak occurrence. But the next night, and the night after. Geni-Tech was generous enough to allow me the resources to build this onto the lab."

"Every night this happens?"

"Every night for over three months."

"What brings it on?"

"Midnight." _I chuckle, standing up. _"Every night, around eight I start getting restless. It grows as the hours go, then finally at midnight I change."

"Just-like that." _She snaps her fingers, eyebrow raised. _"Every night at midnight? For over three months?"

"Peculiar I know, I can't seem to find a trigger."

"I don't imagine you would. This is-unheard of."

"You think?" _I laugh, stretching. _"I have a serum that works, well it has on three separate occasions."

"Why not continue then?"

"Because I remember what happened with Bo. The serum worked great at first-and then it didn't. It seemed to make her hungrier. I can't control this as is, I don't need to build a tolerance."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I've got the body." _Noah says, leaning in from the lab doorway. _

"No rest for the wicked." _I smile gently at Kate before walking off to meet Noah in the lab. I find it strange Kate doesn't automatically follow, but eventually I hear her steps behind me. _"Did you happen to see Bo?"

"No." _She snaps harshly enough that I look up from my box of gloves. He doesn't seem angry, he's just adjusting the gurney where I like it. Pulling the sheet off of her for me. Freak occurrence?_

"Hale?"

"Nope."

"Jimmy?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure because Bo was supposed to be out there with one of them."

"Yeah."

"Perhaps there was a hold up at the documents clerk, she was supposed to be getting a national clearance-"

"Good for her."

"Noah." _Kate says, causing me to glance over at her as she scowls him down. My attention shifting to him, even as strong as he is it only takes a couple seconds for him to look away from her. _

"Am I missing something here?" _I look between the pair, both just shaking their heads. _"Okay." _I sigh, walking over the newest victim. _"Let's get started."

_I glance back at Kate who is just standing off by the door watching us, to Noah who looks pissed though won't look at me. My eyes dropping down to this poor girl, less of her than the last. _

_I guess escalation is a continuing theme around here as of late._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_**Gymbox-5:37 p.m.**_

"You two do realize that Geni-Tech has several gym facilities within?" _I look to my left as Nia beats Adian to the front seat. _

"We do, but the last time Adian was using it him and his fella got into a tiff."

"Quiet."

"What happened?" _I ask, looking up into the mirror to see his face as I pull off. _

"Nothing, he was cross and sometimes maturity isn't his strong suit."

"I would say." _Nia laughs, looking into the backseat. _

"He decided to give mum a good going over."

"Mum was okay."

"No thanks to him."

"Why don't you worry about your own bloke, hm?"

"When did this happen?" _I interject, making a right turn. _

"Yesterday."

"Nia." _Adian snaps, hitting the back of her seat I can hear it. _

"Enough of that. You're twenty-three years old, not three." _I glance back at him, and he give me Bo's pout. _

"Tell her to bugger off, or we'll talk about the fact that she skipped her morning classes to fit in a quickie."

"This all so much more than I need to know." _I sigh, trying to tune out their bickering. _

_They could either be two of the most mature people you'd ever meet-or this. If I was Bo then Nia would have probably already went into the back seat to continue their argument a little more physically. Bo was always more okay with the horse play, to me it just made me nervous. At what point is it just play? How do you know how far to go? How far is too far for me to keep from intervening? _

_I glance over, Nia still leaning into the backseat, swatting at her brother as he laughs. _

_I don't think I would have ever in a million years expected them to turn out so different from Ethan and Isa. I can't help if it's the different environment and upbringing. The different influences. Or maybe it's simply just their own personalities. _

_I manage to tune them out for the rest of the ride, a skill I've mastered. _

_Pulling up to the house, a smile comes onto my face as I notice Bo's car parked across the street. My eyes dropping to the radio clock, (6:06 p.m.) She's home early. _

_Shrugging it off, I step out of the car, bickering following. _

"Talk about timing." _Bo says, looking up at us slightly surprised by arrival. A big, brown, paper bag being crumpled in her hand. My eyes shifting to the spread of Chinese laid out over the coffee table. _

"No fuck!" _ Adian yells out through a laugh._

"Peanut!" _Nia yells after her brother, the two almost speaking over one another. _

"Um-what?" _Bo stares at us with dumbfounded look. _

"Peanut is what your son looks like in the morning before he uses an entire bottle of gel to plaster his hair."

"Hey!"

"Nice one mother." _Nia laughs, pushing passed Adian who stares at me trying desperately not to laugh. _

"I would just like to point out how scary it is when I become the sane one in this household." _Bo raises a brow, nodding with this puzzled smile. _

"The ventriloquist we watch like-a month ago." _I pull my jacket off tossing it on the chair off to the right of the couch. _"Peanut was the-monkey type, purple, disheveled looking one." _I continue speaking as I walk over to her. A kiss to her cheek, still slightly timid on attempting full affection yet._

"I'm still drawing a complete blank."

"Here," _Adian says drawing our attention. Her walks over, holding out his phone so Bo can see a picture of the puppet. _"That's him." _She looks from the phone to her son and then back down to the picture. _

"Ah, you're right." _She nods, looking over to me. _"That does look like our son in the morning."

"Alright. Alright." _Adian glares, shoving his phone in his pocket. I see the little light bulb go off in his mind as he turns to his sister, the two of them sharing this look. _"ALRIGHT!" _The two say overlapping one another, both doing an overdramatic nod to imitate the character. _

"I repeat, very scary when I am the sane one out of us all." _Bo just smiles and takes a seat on the chair to the left of the couch. _

_I take a seat on the couch closest to her while Adian sits next to me and Nia claims the unoccupied chair. The two of them going after the food as though we haven't fed them in centuries. _

_I've been meaning to do a medical work up on them for a while now, but life just seems to keep getting in the way. They've of course had regular doctor work ups, but not since eighteen have I done a full analysis. Speaking of, Ethan, Isa and Gabby are due. _

_Note to self: Call Ethan and Gabby. _

_I look at the food, my stomach making a noise. I just can't bring to find it appetizing. I hear the names, I recognize it, smell it-it should be appealing. I know it should. I just can't bring myself to reach for it. _

"Oh, Kenz mentioned Sara will be coming into town sometime tomorrow."

"Really?" _Adian blurts out, mouthful of food._

"Yeah, apparently she is done with her internship. She hasn't liked France one bit. She's so ready to be home." _Bo continues on, in between bites of her rice. _

"That's great, I can finally get some real help in the department. Ever since Gabby left I've had such a terrible time keeping my department running adequately. They refuse to take intuitive leaps, if it wasn't for Noah I would have lost my mind long ago."

"Really?" _Bo looks over at me, eyes slightly narrow. She's poking her fork in the rice and I know in this instant she's still upset. _"Everything would just—fall apart-without the help of a wolf?"

"What's up?" _Adian whispers, leaning over toward his sister. _

"Nothing, mum is jelly that Aunt Kate is back." _Both Bo and myself turn to Nia who continues eating without so much as a moment's hesitation. _"Speaking of, whichever of you see her first-MOTHER." _She rolls her eyes, leaning back into the chair. _"You can tell her that I am bloody cross with her, and that she hasn't come by to see us."

"Oye! I agree, tell her that from me too. We have nothing to do with the tiffs between you three."

"It must be because we aren't Isa." _Nia rolls her eyes again, scoffing. _"My middle name is hers for God's shakes. Think that would at least buy me a hello." _She hands her box off to her brother while taking his. _"I'm thinking I should change it."

"Oh, bloody hell. Don't be so dramatic." _He takes a bite. _"Hypothetically what would you change it to?"

"I think mum's mum. Ethan has grandpa's middle name. You got mum's last name, Isa got mum's name. I should have gotten mother's or grandma's."

"How much thought have you put into this?"

"Did you tell them?" _I look over at Bo who looks almost as confused as me._

"We're not children, and you two are bloody awful at keeping secrets." _Adian continues to talk though mouthfuls of food. _"Doesn't take a genius IQ to figure it out-though we do actually have one of those." _He smirks, attention drifting back to his food._

_Well, I guess that's that. _

_I pick up a box of sweet and sour chicken, minus the sauce and focus on them as the kids trail off into a conversation about some concert coming to town. _

_I can't bring myself to look up at Bo though. _

_What a tangled web we weave. _

_Back in Canada and even the first year when we came back to England the kids were close to Kate, never quite the same intensity as Isa and Ethan. Hale and Kenzi were always their first set of second parents, then Evony and Vex, and then Kate. It was always a blessing I thought, the sort of distance there, they made Bo their world. Still do. _

_I know they've talked to Kate many times since she left, I even know they've seen her. I've been tempted to ask-but then as they said, they aren't a part of the soap opera that is the three of us. Ethan and Isa aren't either, Isa just chooses to make sure she remains a part of it. I truly think that if Isa would just budge a little on her anger toward Bo, the tension between Bo and Kate wouldn't be so bad. _

_I can't say that a large part of their issue is me, but I think Bo likes to pretend the Isa factor is non-existent. It's easier to deal with the anger at a wife than a child. _

_We swore we'd let her come around in her own time, but to me it's just gotten ridiculous. She's a grown woman, can do what she pleases, but to hold this grudge. To keep this feud going for so long, to the point Ethan and Gabby left to avoid it having to take sides—it's ridiculous. _

_Anytime Bo brings it up I assure her that Ethan and Gabby are just exploring their marriage. That they are exploring themselves to learn to stand on their own two feet. I'm sure that's a huge part of it now, but when they left the sole reason was to escape the drama. Isa made it near impossible for him to continue a relationship with Bo—with myself without feeling guilty as if he was betraying her. As if he was betraying Kate, but he refused to choose their side as well. _

_I know I could have made him stay, but why torture him? I just always hoped that he would return a year-or two later. Now it's going on nine years and he still does everything to avoid home. I feel bad for Hale and Kenzi, the reason they hardly see Gabby being her loyalty to her husband. They don't hold a grudge though, in fact quite the opposite. _

_I take a breath, looking into my box—only four less chickens. That will have to do. I place the box on the table as I stand. _

"I'm going to take a shower."

"It's early though, only like seven thirty I think." _Nia says, looking from the television to me. _

"I know, just feeling a little tense." _I smile gently at her, walking toward the stairs. _

_I look at Bo as I pass, but she doesn't say a word. _

_I keep expecting her follow, but as I make it all the way into our bathroom managing to turn on the water and losing my scrub top I lose hope. _

_I just wish I knew what she was looking for. I apologized and thanked her. I let her in, I finally told her how I felt. I told her that she was all I wanted, yet here we are. _

"Are you okay?" _The sound of her voice causes me to jump, my head turning up from the sink to her as she stands in the doorway. I just nod after a second, eyes drifting back to the sink. _"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm okay Bo. Just it's getting later."

"It's still pretty early to be-getting this tense."

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure stress is having an effect or two."

"You need to try and relax." _She says in a sigh, her hands on my shoulder. The touch surprises me, head tilting up as I look into the mirror to see her. _"I know it's hard, but you have to."

_I can't help the way my eyes close, head hanging forward as she begins skillfully caressing tensed muscles. My hands rest on the ledge of the vanity, eyes closing. God I love her hands. Tension slowly melting away with each movement of her hands. A slight moan escaping as they slip down to my shoulder blades. _

"I'm sorry about downstairs." _She whispers, leaning against my back. Her hands moving to my sides. Her thumbs continuing to message the small of my back. _"This is just hard on me too."

"I know." _I sigh, leaning my head back so it's resting on her shoulder, my cheek pressed to hers._

"It's a little hard to rub you like this."

"Just touch me." _I reach around, taking her hands in mine, wrapping her arms around me. _"I miss this."

"Being felt up in the bathroom?" _I feel her smile against my shoulder. _

"I'm being serious."

"I know," _She sighs, tightening her hold. _"It's still hard for me to even get to sleep at night. The bed doesn't even smell like you anymore."

"I can try the injections."

"We already discussed this."

"Well," _I turn around in her embrace. Eyes locking with hers. _"I can't keep living like this. All I want to do tonight is curl up in a ball and have you hold me. I miss waking up in the middle of the night to pee and having you as where I'm going. I miss playing with your feet to wake you up. I miss you."

"I want that too." _She smiles gently, leaning in and kissing me softly. It's a shame it's bittersweet. _"I love you." _She kisses me again, arms pulling away me. _

_I force a smile, watching her walk away. The sound of the shower reminding me of what I came up here for to begin with. I pull the shower door open, the sound of Bo shuffling in our room making me remember something I wanted to ask her. _

_I walk back into the room, Bo plugging her phone next to the bed. She glances back at me, curious smile coating her lips._

"I thought you were gonna shower?"

"I am, I just forgot I wanted to ask you something." _I walk in a little further, leaning against the desk. _"Did something happen last night?"

"A lot, you're gonna have to be a bit more specific."

"With Noah."

"N—no. Why?" _She says, looking back down at her phone. _

"Bo, what happened with Noah?" _I chuckle, eyebrow raising. She's hiding something, I just can't tell how serious it is. Noah's been known to hold a grudge over losing a game of pool. _

"I drank a little too much last night-before **rescuing** Kate."

"Well whatever you did it must be something I'm going to be pissed about."

"What makes you say that?" _She lets out a nervous chuckle, setting her phone back down on the nightstand. _

"You wouldn't have put extra emphasis on the word rescuing otherwise."

"They know-I let it slip." _Swallowing hard, she meets my stare. _"Noah, Jimmy, Cole—they all know I cheated."

"And do they know—"

"That you made out with Little Miss Perfect in retaliation? Nope." _She shakes her head, jaw tightening as she makes a face. I can see maturity is slipping away. _

"I didn't make out with her." _I snap, eyes narrowing. _

"So you say."

"I didn't."

"Mm-hm."

"I didn't make out with her, I didn't even kiss her." _I take a breath, looking down at the desk. _

"I saw you."

"You saw me lean in."

"It's just as bad!"

"What?!" _My attention snapping right back up to her. _"We are not having this fight again."

"Right, because you say."

"Because we've put it behind us."

"Behind us, right." _She scoffs. _"So far behind us when I said I drank too much your mind went right back to—"

"Well it's a logical place to go."

"You know what Lauren," _She walks to the edge of the bed. _"You want me to acknowledge that leaning in wasn't as bad as kissing her. Then you acknowledge that what I did wasn't as bad as sleeping with someone."

"What? No."

"You want to play with semantics then it's only fair it goes both ways. You ONLY leaned in, and I ONLY fed off of someone."

"You put your lips on theirs to do it, and it wasn't just some random person. You didn't **need** to feed, not to mention even if you did this isn't the old days Bo. You know how to feed without touching someone, let alone shoving your tongue down their throat."

"First of all my tongue was in my own mouth. Secondly I did need to feed." _She scowls. "_And you know how to cope with hurt without LEANING IN."

"Then I guess we're right back where we started."

"And that would be?"

"You were wrong. I was wrong. We've moved on from it."

"The party line." _She scoffs coldly. _

"These issues we're having now Bo, they aren't about what happened ten years ago. I am over it, whether you kissed him or just fed. It doesn't matter because it didn't mean anything. It doesn't matter because we're stronger than it."

"You weren't saying that then."

"I get jealous too Bo, you're my wife. I don't want to share you with anyone."

"And you think I want to share you?"

"No." _I shake my head, eyes dropping to the bed. _"You know I spent some time with Kate today."

"You want an award?"

"I told her about-my issue. I talked to her about the case—I—"

"I really don't need a play by play."

"Just listen to me Bo, I'm trying to tell you something." _I take a breath. _"I don't have feelings for her anymore. I didn't know why she was on my mind lately, and I still don't because it's not that. I'm with her and I'm thinking about you-when I'm not cutting into a dead body that is." _I make a face at myself, words not coming out how I intended. _

"Just-take a shower, you need to leave soon." _Nodding, she turns her back to me and walks out without so much as a momentary hesitation. _

_I run my hands through my hair watching the door close behind her. _

_I can't breathe, I can't think. _

_Shutting out the building agitation, the tightness in my chest I start toward the bathroom. Turning right back around I walk back to the desk, the idea of a shower far from inviting. I start toward the door to tell her to get off of her high horse-then I remember the kids are downstairs. I end up sitting at the desk, head in my hands as I try and control my breathing. _

_Just focus Lauren. _

_Distract yourself. _

_Sighing, I lean back in the seat looking for something to do. I left my phone and laptop in the car—brilliant. My eyes fall on the desk drawer. Pulling it open with a huff, I grab my diary and pen. Flipping the pages I fill in the date and then stare at the blank page. _

_Emily said this would help, something to keep my thoughts focused. _

_Focus._

_I stare at the page, and stare-and stare. Every second passing my agitation only growing. I find myself grabbing the book and tossing it clear across the room. I watch it hit the wall and fall to the floor. Tears building in the corners of my eyes. _

_What is wrong with me?_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_**11:21 p.m.**_

"Hey," _I whisper, hand on her shoulder as I lean down. _"I'm heading in."

"W—what?" _She asks through a yawn, her eyes coming to an open. She looks over at the passed out children. Then over at the television before looking back to me. _"It's time?"

"Yeah, I just didn't want to leave without telling you."

"Okay." _She yawns again, giving me a little nod. _

"Goodnight Bo."

"Lauren." _She lets out just as I reach the door. Turning around I see her pushing herself up from the chair and 'jogging' over to me. _"Let me drive you."

"You don't have to."

"You don't want me to?" _She looks over, stopping just as she's slipped on one shoe. _

"I didn't say that, I was just trying to give you an out."

"Lets go." _She nods toward the door. _

_The walk to the car along with twenty-five minutes of the ride silent. Only the sound of the light rain beating down atop the car to keep my attention. _

"Are you going to check on her?"

"Who?" _I ask stupidly, looking over at her. _"Oh, no. I wasn't going to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Bo, I'm sure."

"Okay."

"Tomorrow night I'm going to take a shot."

"Why?" _She looks over at me as we pull up to the entrance. _

"Because we need to have a discussion. We need to have a real one that doesn't involve us having to run off to work or to a cage."

"We've talked."

"We used to talk and get somewhere. Right now, we're just going around in circles."

"Isn't that all we ever do?" _She looks over at me, eyes narrow. _

"You know Bo," _I look away, pushing open my door. Stepping out, I turn around and lean down slightly so she can see my face. _"You're keeping secrets too. At least I came clean with mine." _I slam the door and walk toward the building. _

_I punch in my key code, the irony that it's mine and hers anniversary making me smirk to myself. Walking down the long hall already pulling off my shirt, kicking my shoes as I go. _

_Who cares about a neat pile at this point? I sure as hell don't. _

_Pants being the last to go, I glance back at the trail of clothes and shrug to myself. I pull the door shut with a loud thud, walking over to my 'favorite' spot. Instead of sitting though I just lay down and stare up at the ceiling. _

_This is life now. _


	8. It's Only Love

_**Chapter Eight: It's Only Love**_

.

_**Bo's POV**_

.

.

.

_**June Seventh—12:06 a.m.**_

"Hey Stinker," _I smile, walking into the kitchen to find Adian sitting on the far side of the island. This mopey look on his face as he dips his spoon into a container of Moose Tracks. _"What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Yeah?" _I make my way over the drawer, pulling myself out a spoon. _"Something on your mind?"

"Maybe-maybe not."

"Ooh, cryptic tonight." _Smirking, I take a seat to the left of him. _"Is this-about a girl?"

"Several actually."

"Several?" _I can't help to chuckle, eyes widening with my spoon in my mouth. Well-that's MY son. _"Ambitious are we?"

"I never said it was sexual." _He laughs, shaking his head at me. _

"Oh, well excuse me Mr. Sensitive." _I take another bite, the fact that he won't look up to meet my gaze starting to grab my attention. He was a goof-ball most times, but he was always big on manners. _"What's going on?"

"How does forgiveness work?"

"Um," _I look from the half empty container to him. _"I hope you don't mean the literal definition because that's so much more of your mother's area of expertise."

"Never mind." _He shakes his head. I can see he wants to run now, yep, definitely my son. _

"Forgiveness is-letting go."

"Letting go?"

"Yeah, letting go of all of the anger and pain and-anything really tied to whatever the action makes you feel."

"So if you still get upset about something-you haven't forgiven them?"

"No, not necessarily. You can remember this—incident we'll say, and you can still have feelings about it. It's just that the letting go—it takes care of the devouring part. You don't spend hours worrying about it. You don't let it ruin your relationship, or more importantly, you don't let it ruin YOU. Holding onto all that pain will eventually turn to anger, anger into hate, hate into guilt which turns back into hate."

"You seem to know a lot about this."

"I've had my share of struggles learning how to forgive and—"

"Forget?"

"Put behind myself, actually." _I put my spoon down, full attention on him. _"People as a whole are very emotional, whether it's pride, or love or hurt. It doesn't really matter which, but we are. Forgiveness is hard, but forgetting is near impossible. Chances are you'll never forget the most painful scars you've gotten-or given. The trick though is to let them go, especially for people like us."

"Fae, you mean?"

"Yeah, you're an incubus and that comes with a LONG lifespan. Believe me, you don't want to spend those years holding onto something."

"I thought you've always said that the times flies?"

"It does, one day you'll get to a point where a year feels like a month. I'm told that the older you get the quicker it goes. The only problem with that is just because time flies, it doesn't mean that we deal with our issues as quickly."

"Is that why you and mother are still arguing over Aunt Kate?" _He asks flatly, finally looking up. His eyes meet mine, and I feel trapped. I want to look away, but I can't. He has Lauren's stare. _

"I—don't know what you meaning."

"Mum, please." _He shakes his head, right hand going to the back of his neck as he hangs his head. _"Me and Nia, we aren't daft. Nor are these walls as thick as you two have come to believe. We've heard you."

"As you said earlier, whatever issues there are between me, your mother and Kate are not your concern."

"I just don't understand how something so trivial is destroying our family."

"What?" _I can feel myself lean back a little, this tightness spreading across my chest. _"Adian, we are fine. Our family is solid."

"Why haven't you forgiven her?"

"I have."

"So then it's mother who hasn't forgiven you?"

"She has."

"Then I don't understand."

"You don't need to." _I snap, the second I hear my own tone I feel a wave of guilt to wash over me. _"Adian, baby, this is just-it's complicated."

"I have a genius IQ."

"That's not the type of intelligence you need for these types of things. I love you and your brother, and your sisters, but when it comes to emotional understanding-you guys just have-Lauren's handicap and my immaturity. Believe me, that's something we both really wish you didn't get."

"Then use small words." _His jaw tightens, and he looks so much like Lauren right now. _

"You want the truth?"

"Yes."

"I have forgiven your mother, I forgave her weeks after it happened. It is nothing compared to what we've been through, it's nothing worth ruining our marriage and life together. I've even forgiven Kate. The problem is I am—I'm a person. I get jealous, and possessive and territorial. Certain things bring up memories, and just because you've let them go, it doesn't mean you're feelings are dead to them. Sometimes it isn't even specifically about the issue you think it is, sometimes things just build up and then find an outlet."

"So, it will always be there?"

"Adian, is this really about me and your mother? Or is this about something you've done?" _I tilt my head to the left, eyes running over his face. I have no doubt he's concerned about me and Lauren, but I see something else there. I see something in the depth of his eyes. I see something about this broken look on his face that he's trying so desperately to hide. I know the look well considering it used to stare back at me every time I looked into a mirror. _

"I did something to someone, and I thought I had forgiven myself for it. I thought I had moved passed it. It seems as though I haven't."

"Did they forgive you for it?"

"They said they did—and I think they did."

"Then that should be permission enough. So long as you learn from it, then it's okay to let go."

"I wish I could." _He tilts his head so I can see his face, a certain shine to his eyes that only happens when tears are close behind. _

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because-I just can't."

"Adian," _I reach out, hand resting atop of his. _"There is nothing you could ever do to make me, or your mother turn our backs on you. There is nothing you could have done, that I haven't done already. No mistake made."

"I'm dating Cole." _He speaks after several seconds of silence, and it takes me another several seconds to actually process what I heard. _

"Oh-okay."

"For about a year now, we've been together. That's how—I knew he wouldn't hurt me the other day."

"Oh." _I Nod, slowly pulling my hand back. _

"Are you cross?"

"N—no. Just-slightly surprised. I mean you've only ever had pictures of women in your room. You've only ever commented on women on T.V. For the longest time we thought you and Sara were together. I just-are you just gay?"

"Just?"

"Oh no, no." _I shake my head at him, slightly smirking. _"Don't play that card with me. I just mean are you—strictly attracted to men or?"

"No-maybe. I don't know."

"Oh-okay." _I nod. _

"You're not okay with this." _He sighs, this look of panic written over his face. _

"No-I mean I am. I don't care who makes you happy baby. Man or woman. Human or Fae. It's whatever your heart desires, I will be right here supporting you. I just-I'm not sure how I feel about your choice of-boyfriend."

"He's not always such a nob."

"Oh, that is just one of my-irritations with him." _I run my hand through my hair, shaking off the current focus considering my own issues with Cole is not what my son needs right now. I smile gently at him, and give a little nod. _"Thank you."

"Thank you?"

"Yes, for letting me in. For trusting me enough to tell me. I know that it wasn't easy, but it's okay. Gay, bi, straight or something in between—you're my son, and that will never change."

"Thank you mum." _He slides from his stool, already pulling me into a hug before his feet touch the ground. _

"No thanks required," _I hold him tight, the sound of his heartbeat bringing a smile to my face. _"Though hugs are always appreciated."

"Mum." _He pretends to whine, stepping back from me with a smile. _

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Mr. Macho-Man."

"Every time you say that, I swear you're saying nacho-man." _He smirks, leaning in and kissing my cheek. _"Goodnight mum."

"Hey Adian." _I call just as he reaches the archway. He turns, this sleepily curious look. _"Was that what you were talking about needing forgiveness?"

"No." _I see his face fall so fast it scares me. _"I just couldn't stand lying to you anymore about this." _He doesn't say anything else, just walks out. _

_Honestly I sorta thought he was about to walk right out of the house, but soon enough I hear footsteps upstairs. _

_I can't help but to think of going after him, then I remember he's my son. Pushing would only make this-whatever this is, worse. _

_I slide off the stool, tossing our spoons into the sink, and then the practically empty container into the trash. I look around the kitchen once, before shutting off the light. _

_There's no real rush to make it back up to my room, there hasn't been for a while. It just was a way to minimize the risk of the kids finding out Lauren wasn't here-turns out they've already known what's been going on. _

_I hear a knock on the door just as I step onto the first stair. I pause, maybe it was the rain-nope there it is again. I walk toward the door, glancing over at the clock on the cable box (12:41 a.m.) Maybe I accidently locked the door, and Kenz can't get in. Possibly another fight with Hale. _

_I shrug pulling the door open, my stomach feeling as if a bag of rocks had just been dumped within. _

"You're not Kenz."

"Not last I checked." _She says holding true to form. This stoic _look, eyes narrowed slightly with this ever so tiny smirk on her lips. Despite what Lauren thinks, Kate has always been far cockier than me.

"Why are you here?"

"I think it's time for that rematch."

"W-what?" _I feel my brow furrow, wave of complete shock coming over me. _"You're kidding?" _My eyes moving over her statuesque features. _"The kids are asleep upstairs-and this is my home."

"I'm just fucking with you Bo." _This grin slowly comes over her face. _

"Ah, really funny." _I force a chuckle. _"Good one." _Another forced chuckle, a passing breeze freezing my bare feet. _

"Lauren is why I'm here."

"Shocker." _This time my chuckle is less forced, but also less friendly. _"She's already gone to change. Should be full on kitty cat by now."

"Black-Tail."

"I'm sorry?"

"She's a Black-Tail, you make her sound like a common house cat."

"I know what my wife is."

"I don't think you do, and that's the problem." _She looks behind herself, my eyes following at a passing car. _"You misunderstood though, I'm not here for Lauren. I'm here about her."

"Let me guess, you think you can help her."

"I don't think."

"There's a certain amount of humor to that sentence." _A tight smirk accompanying a tense jaw as I turn my back to her and walk into the living room. _

"You know what it's like Bo, or don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" _I turn back to face her with a sigh. _

"Not knowing-understanding what you were. Not knowing where you came from, or how to control this thing inside of you."

"I remember better than I'd like." _I snap. How dare she bring up my past, a past she wasn't a part of. _

"Then you can sympathize with what she is suffering through."

"Even if I didn't know that struggle, I could still sympathize. She's my wife."

"You don't need to add that in every other sentence succubus, I know she is YOUR wife. I am all too aware."

"Oh, is this the part where I'm supposed to feel sorry for you?" _I snort, right brow raising. _

"Bo, the day I have your pity is the day I surrender my life."

"If I had known it was that easy I would have pitied you decades ago. Saved me a shitload of headaches."

"If only you meant that."

"Who says I don't?"

"I think you like to think of yourself as a lesser person than you are." _She takes two steps toward me. _"As you spoke of studying me, I studied you. I studied you long before you even knew I existed."

"Be that as it may. If you honestly think I'm about to let you do some wolfy mind voodoo on her, you're insane."

"Wolfy mind voodoo?" _Her nostrils flare, amused chuckle. _"Don't be stupid."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm a wolf Bo, I could no more break Lauren than I could you." _She looks over at the black screen of the T.V. _"Besides, even if I could-I wouldn't. I wouldn't take away her choice."

"So noble."

"No more than you." _She turns her attention back to me. _"She's in dire need of help, and I fear even now that it may be too late."

"So naturally, you must be the one to help her."

"WE must be the ones to help her."

"We? We're a we now?" _I laugh, folding my arms over my chest. _"Isn't this an interesting turn of events."

"She is losing herself in ways you cannot imagine. In ways she cannot even see yet."

"But you can?"

"Bo, this is no creature walking this earth that has loathed itself as much as me. Though you do come in a close second."

"Excuse me?" _I snap again, stepping into her as my eyes narrow. _

"I know you know what it's like to wonder what you are, and when you find out to wonder why you don't belong. I know you know what it's like to be haunted by the lives you've taken, to be haunted worse by the ones you couldn't save. I know you know what it's like to find a family amongst those who share no blood lineage. I know you know what it's like to never feel good enough, and to love the same woman. We may dislike each other because of this, but at the end of the day we both want what's best for her."

"I-" _I find myself at a loss for words. I blink back the feeling of tears. _"I overcame it."

"You did, but how?"

"W—what do you mean how?"

"You realized what you were, you rebelled, and you experimented. After a period of time you accepted what you were, and then decided that you wanted to control it. You decided that you would put in the work to learn to slow the feeding. You see where I'm going with this?"

"Lauren knows what she is."

"Not beyond the limited information in books."

"Then tell her."

"I plan to."

"Then what is the problem Kathryn?"

"The next four steps. She is deteriorating rapidly, I can sense it. If you put aside your hate for me, your need to oppose me at every turn-you would be able to admit that."

"So you want me to put her in your hands to-save her?"

"I want you to help me save her, by allowing me to help her." _She takes a breath, this look of pain and heartbreak washing over her features. _"I can help her with everything, except giving her a reason to fight. This will be difficult and painful. She may love me in—a particular way, but not like you." _She takes a step back, eyes meeting my own. _"When her bones are breaking for the tenth time in a row, pain so excruciating she begs to die—it will be you who keeps her fighting. When she is pushed to the point of exhaustion, you will be what keeps her fighting."

"I-I can help her."

"You can and this is how." _She takes a step in, this somewhat sympathetic look in her eyes. _"But the cold, hard facts of this is that you lack the strength to control her if she loses her own. The calming ability you possess may not effectively work on her anymore. Do you want to find out what you already know when it could put lives in danger?"

"I think it's time for you to leave."

"Bo—"

"I appreciate your concern. I honestly do, but I will decide what's best for my family."

"I really hope that the woman who sacrificed her own happiness to save Nadia, is around to make the decision."

_I know I flinch when she says it, my jaw tightening once again. She doesn't say another word, just holds my stare for another second before turning and walking out. The click of the door pulling my drifting mind back to the present. _

_I look over to the stairs, but no one is there. I can't help remembering so many years ago, I had showed up unannounced and demanding answers. The trauma and damage it caused. I can't but to wonder if that's the exact moment that shaped Isa's hatred for me. There were so many mistakes made, so many never corrected. _

_I shake my head, heading upstairs and to my room. I expect Adian to poke his head out, maybe even Nia-but neither do. I guess sometimes things are better left unsaid. _

_Shutting my door I look around an empty bedroom, every single inch of it holding a memory. They don't seem like memories anymore, but rather hauntings. I remember coming home, sneaking up behind Lauren as she worked at the desk on some genetics speech. I remember a kiss turning so passionate we knocked over the lamp on her nightstand. I remember countless nights of passion—of love in our bed. I remember waking up in her arms to find her already looking at me. At first these were just—memories. They were moments, great moments of our past that were taken for granted. Now, night after night I walk into the room and another memory plays out. Each one convincing me a little more than I'll never get those times back. _

_Sighing, I walk into the bathroom pulling off my shirt on the way. I toss it onto the floor without a thought now. Lauren used to give me that look she gets, but now—she isn't here to do it. I drop my pants, another mini discarded pile at the entrance of the shower. I fiddle with the nobs, soon to be warm water chilling my arm. _

_Turning around, arms reaching around my back to undo my bra, but my reflection catches me off guard. My arms fall to my sides, deep breaths taken. My eyes mesmerized by my own reflection._

_._

_**((((((((((**_

_._

"You look like shit."

I grin, shot glass pressed to my lips. His voice this alluring, soothing tone that just had a way of drawing you in. His slight British accent always baffling considering he hardly used the slang I had come accustom to hearing from the natives.

"Thanks, just what every girl wants to hear."

"You're not a girl, you're a woman."

"Really?" I snort a chuckle, placing my newly empty shot glass down on the top of the bar. He lingers behind me the way he always does. This mysterious, overpowering presence. "Thanks for clearing that up, I was a bit concerned."

Truth of the matter is, history got it wrong. Vampires weren't these to die for creatures-nor did they sparkle. Incubi weren't demonic looking, my children proved that. Where history messed up was mistaking an entirely different creature for a vampire. This man was that illusive creature. The ability to sustain itself from blood and chi alike, food a mere option. The ability to seduce you with touch and a hepatizing gaze as well. And beautiful. Honestly, I don't think the word beautiful would apply to his features, but it just seemed to fit.

"I see Kathryn did little to protect you today."

"Her job isn't to protect me, besides I don't need her to."

"Your worn body tells another story."

"Did you come over here to take shots at me?"

"No," I keep my eyes on the emptyshot glass, the fingertip of my index finger circling the rim. I can feel him though. I can feel him as he glides in next to me, he doesn't sit though. "I've always been a fool for the company of a beautiful woman, and you Bo, are exquisite."

"Thank you." I laugh softly to myself. "This exquisite woman is married though." I hold my left hand up, slightly wiggling my ring finger.

"Your wife doesn't satisfy you."

"Excuse me, personal boundaries." My brow furrows, frustrated sigh escaping.

"Bo," His words almost a whisper. They pull at my attention, creating this desire to look at him. "Please look at me." I swear to myself I won't in the same second I do. "I regard your wife with nothing but the upmost respect. It is not my area of expertise to speak on matters of emotion, but I can see clearly that you have not fed in a significant amount of time."

"It hasn't been that long." I try to keep my stare on his pronounced jawline rather than meeting his eyes.

"For a succubi as strong as yourself? It is far overdue."

"Well—thank you for your concern. I'm really okay though." I sigh, starting to stand. Or at least I was until I feel his cool skin touch mine. I could look to his hand now resting atop of mine, but instead I meet his eyes. Eyes that were was blue as the sky and as deep as the ocean. "Liam."

"You cannot continue much longer this fatigued."

"Liam."

"Relax," I find myself nodding along with his words. My restraint crumbling. I know what he's doing. Tilting my head I look down at our hands, this sort of blood aura spreading up my arm just beneath the skin. My body slipping into this state of solace. "You need to feed." My eyes move back to his.

I know I should fight this-I need to fight this.

He leans in and I find myself frozen in place.

His lips touch mine, his tongue parting my lips. His grip tightening on my wrist.

His chi is different. It's cold-more than cold, it's icy. Most of all, it's more potent. It's seconds and I feel my body coming to life. Every fracture and bruise healing, and instant relief to pain that had been hanging around so long it had grown dull.

"Enough!" I find myself yelling, hands hitting his shoulders pushing him back hard enough that he stubbles. The stool behind him goes with him, falling to the floor, but he himself just stands there looking as dapper and un-phased as ever.

.

_**))))))))))**_

_**.**_

_The feeling of something wet sliding down my cheek brings my attention back to the present. My reflection coming back into focus. That 'something' wet sliding down both cheeks being tears. _

_I sniffle, hands going to the ledge of the vanity, but it's too late. _

_The tears fall freely despite my best efforts. _

_It hurts to breathe. It hurts to think. It hurts to watch myself break. _

_It hurts to know that Kate was right-about everything. _

_It hurts to know what I'm going to have to do._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_**Kenzi & Hale's House—8:34 a.m.**_

"Bo-Bo I love you, but this is too early." _She says through a yawn, practically collapsing down onto the couch. She closes her eyes and for a second I think she's passed out-then she opens the again with this interesting look. _"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Lauren helping her cough up fur balls or something?"

"Did you find out exactly when Sara is coming in?" _Ignoring her question, I take a seat in Hale's lazy boy. _

"Sometime this afternoon."

"I bet she's gonna be happy to see Adian and Nia."

"She is, but you didn't drop by at ass-crack of too-freakin' early to discuss our children's social life-with each other."

"I just felt like some Kenzi time, since when is that a crime?"

"Since you come over this early AND sit far away from me, and keep playing with the zipper of your jacket. You look like you're sitting in detention."

"You're reading too much into things."

"Babes, don't make me have to use the super powers on you. It's too damn early to prove that no one will ever know you better than moi."

"I had a talk with Adian last night, was trying to tell him what forgiveness was. Somewhere in between I started wondering if I was taking my own advice."

"Really? That's what we're going with?" _She snorts, tossing a pillow at my feet. "_Not gonna mention Toto stopping by last night?"

"How—"

"I live across the street from you. I have these magical things called eyes."

"She wanted to talk about Lauren." _My eyes move from the zipper of my jacket to the toes of my shoes. _

"You want me to kick her ass?" _I see her out of the corner of my eye start to sit up. _

"Yes-no." _I sigh. _"The shame about it is-everything she said was true. Everything-was all things I've already thought of. She wants to help Lauren and you know, beyond the initial anger and hurt when I first found out she was back—I couldn't help to wonder if she could."

"It's Lauren babes, you'd rip your own heart out to save her."

"Then why I can't I bring myself to say yes?" _I look up, this never ending twisting of guilt in the pit of my stomach. _

"Lauren loves you and you love her, at the end of the day it's all that matters. You get so focused on the other things. Last week Hale ran into his ex. This completely dirty skank-or nymph as he tells me. Sooo trashy. Anyway," _She shakes her head in that Kenz trademark way of hers. _"Point is, I got jealous and you know what I did? Acted like she was nothing, then when we were alone I played the jealous wife card and then had some very kinky—make YOU blush sex."

"This—is making me a little uncomfortable." _I try not to laugh, meeting her gaze that's accompanied by this very pervy grin. _

"Besides a little bragging that me and my husband still have kinky dirty sex, I'm trying to make you see that getting angry over nothing is just making things worse. Yes, they have history. Yes, there is a questionable incident that happened. Yes, yes, yes so many yeses I get a headache. The thing is though that Lauren is still with you. You don't think she could have found out where Kate was at any point in time? She could have asked Evony or Vex. She could have called Isa, or Ethan. Could have asked Adian or Nia. She could have got a team from Geni-Tech or even I don't know asked the pack she still talked to."

"It's not that simple."

"Because you don't want it to be Bo. You are getting pissed and running around like Chicken Little crying your marriage is over because-why?"

"You know why."

"She went and saved Kate-which you did the same thing. What else has happened?"

"I told you what she told Isa."

"Big deal." _She rolls her eyes, leaning into the corner of the couch and pulling a blanket up over the lower half of her body. _"All I got from that was she is in love with you, you know that. She loves Kate, you knew that. She has thought about her past, so have you. Yeah okay—the last two are not things that anyone wants to hear, but it doesn't mean anything. I've thought about what my life be like without Hale. What my life would be like without you. Don't see this fine lil' mama running off leaving Hale though do you? I'm in love with Hale, and my life. It's just natural to wonder."

"She cheated before."

"She leaned in." _Her voice raises slightly, this chuckled scoff. _"For all you know she would have stopped before they even kissed. OR she could have stopped it right away like you did. This is completely stupid Bo."

_She does this over dramatic sigh, pushing herself off the couch and heading for the kitchen. The sound of the coffee machine grabbing her attention. _

_I let my eyes wonder, not really looking at anything. _

_._

_**((((((((((**_

_._

I find my knees locking, quickly maneuvering my body to the side of the door. Just enough in position to see through the window into the gym.

Of course Lauren ran to her.

Kate sits to the right of her in nothing more than a sports bra and shorts. Right, cause that's perfect attire to comfort my wife in. She's leaning forward a bit-way to close to my wife, but of course Lauren won't tell her to back up. Who needs to sit next to someone that close?

"I shouldn't be as upset as I am." Lauren says, looking out at something.

"It's natural to get jealous Lauren."

"She's a succubus, I know this. I've—before I gave her permission, but this—"

"Is different." Of course Kate is so quick to throw me under the bus.

"Yes. The rule before was no Dyson, you would think she would have taken into account that she knows Liam. She works with him from time to time. Why would she do it with someone who is a part of our everyday lives?"

"I—don't know." I bet you're loving this Fido.

"Not to mention-she wasn't in dire need. She wasn't hurt. She was okay-okay enough to make it home to me. Why-why?" Lauren's voice breaks, I can hear the tears. I can feel this twist of pain shooting right through my heart. What catches my eye though is the fact that Kate puts her hand on Lauren's lower back. "Am I wrong? Am I wrong to be this upset?"

"No," Kate shakes her head, looking at Lauren so I can't see her face. "Not at all."

I watch as Lauren leans forward, elbows resting on her thighs. She turns her head toward Kate, and then tilts slightly into her.

.

_**))))))))))**_

.

"Earth to Bo-ubbles." _I look up at Kenzi, taking the mug she's offering after a second of hesitation. She just stares at me with that concerned look she gets from time to time. She doesn't say anything-yet. Just takes a sip of her coffee, while taking three steps back to sit at the edge of the couch. _"What were you thinking about?"

"Have you ever thought about perception?"

"The old show for the early twenty-tens?"

"No, perception—like—perception."

"Not really, as you can see." _She chuckles, taking another sip. _

"Do you think it changes?"

"Per person? Sure. Hale used to tell me all the time about stories of scumbags who'd get off cause witnesses' accounts were too different. PFFFFT. Cover ups more like."

"Sure, sure." _I nod, looking down into my cup. _"What about based on like your mindset?"

"Um, sure. I guess."

"I forgave her-I forgave her and we moved on."

"I don't doubt that, it's been ten years."

"I forgave her and we moved on, we stopped talking about it."

"Of course."

"With Kate back though I keep—it brought it back up."

"Bo, what's going on?"

"I keep thinking about it, and thinking about it now and—-I don't know if Lauren really leaned in. I don't even know if Kate really did anything."

"I thought you told me that Lauren admitted it?"

"No, yes—not admitted it so much as just—after so many fights for the first few days it went from her swearing she didn't to-"

"Seriously?" _I look up to see her lean forward, placing her cup on the table. _"I really am praying to—every God out there-and Thor, that you are not about to tell me you three have all been fighting over nothing. I mean the reactions were a little overdramatic as it was, but-"

"I don't know. I don't know anymore. I used to be so sure at the time, but now I keep thinking about it and it's just-what happened with Liam wasn't as bad as I remember. As much as I hate to say it, I—Kate didn't really say anything bad. She didn't make a move—not like I remember, I remember her leaning in and Lauren responding. Now—Lauren leaned forward, she looked over and back at Kate and I—" _I look away from her, leaning forward and placing my cup next to hers. _"I need her to have leaned in, I need what I did to be worse because this-this can't be all that happened."

"Bo, I'm here for you. I'll listen to you all day, I'll need a lot of alcohol, but I'm here. You know that. I just think maybe this is a conversation you and Lauren need to be having."

"No." _I shake my head, tears starting to blur my vision. _

"I'm not just talking about this little ditty, but about other things too. I think everything is starting to take too much of a toll on you."

"You mean us."

"No, I mean you. Yeah, of course on the two of you but you know that. I know you know it's taking a toll on her, but I think you're refusing to admit that you're having a hard time too."

_I lean back into the chair, blinking back tears. _

_Is she right? _

_Am I slipping without even realizing it?_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_**Gymbox—2:36 p.m.**_

_I look back over my shoulder taking a breath, the sting of sweat in my eyes hardly even registering. _

_Adian and Nia are along the far wall, messing around with weights. My first instinct to tell them to be careful, but I know they know. They liked to push boundaries, something they got from me I guess. Unlike me though, they never push further than they know they can go. I wish I could have been like that, even now I think I could learn a thing or two in that department. _

_I flash a smile at them as they notice I'm watching, they return it and lift the weights over their heads. I think they're doing an impression of Hulk, I'm not sure though. Their attention drifts back to one another, and mine to the punching bag in front of me. _

_Punch after punch, sore hands begging for a break, but I can't—not yet. _

_Honestly today I really felt like sparing, but I find myself without a partner. Hale's busy arranging things for Sara's arrival. I can't stand to face Jimmy, I won't discuss what happened with him so he'll continue to be angry. Cole, I really don't think would be a wise idea for so, so-so many reasons. Noah, well I'd prefer to spar, not fight for my life. _

_I could have always called Kate._

_I laugh coldly to myself, punching a little harder. _

_._

_**((((((((((**_

.

"What I did was a mistake! This is intentional!" I yell, the fact that Kate stands in front of Lauren only furthering my anger.

"What are you even talking about?"

"You need to calm down Bo." Kate says-no warns me.

"You were kissing her!"

"I was not!"

"You were about to! I saw you! I saw you leaning in!"

"Are you drunk?"

"Bo, step back." Kate interrupts again, eyes narrowing.

"Kate I know you're trying to help, but she is my wife. I have this." Lauren says, but all I really see is her hand on Kate shoulder as she pushes her back. "Bo, are you drunk?" She asks softly, stepping in front of me, but my attention stays on that wolf as she watches me just as intently. "Bo, focus."

"You want her so bad then why don't you just be with her?" I snap.

"You aren't even making sense, you need to calm down. You're running a fever." She says, hand on my face, but I jerk away. Lauren takes a step back and Kate one forward. "Bo, you need to calm down."

"I will put you down." Kate says, eyes transition as they meet mine. This being the first time I realize mine already have been.

"Kathryn, stop."

"You think you could? Your kind should bow at my feet."

"Sound just like your father."

"Bo." Lauren says over Kate, hand going for my stomach but I push it away.

This is enough to push Kate over the edge of control. She starts toward me, and I do the same. I don't know what she was thinking of doing, but she doesn't get to. My hand grabbing her by the back of the neck, lips parting as I pull a steady stream of chi.

It only lasts for a second before she's grabbed the side of my face, throwing onto the ground. She says something—I don't hear it. I kick her knees out with enough force that she tumbles to the ground. The two of us going for each other as we roll around the floor. Flipping one another, powerful but wild hits being thrown, not even half landing.

I pin her, one hand on her throat and the other on her chest. She's strong, she's resisting, but I manage pull another stream of chi from her.

"Mom! Stop it! Mom!" I hear Isa yell, it doesn't register. I feel a hand on my shoulder and push whatever it is away. Kicking back at whatever has a hold of my leg.

Kate grabs my head, flipping us so hard I hear a snap—she's broken one of my ribs. I claw up at her face managing to get her off of me.

I move onto my knees, staring at her blood covered face. She starts to step toward me but Lauren stands in front of her, trying to push her back. It's what I catch a glimpse of in the corner of my eye that draws me attention. Isa, on her knees staring at me with his horrified look. I look back to Lauren who doesn't look horrified, but scared.

.

_**))))))))))**_

.

_The same feeling of terror I felt in that moment rushing back, pulling my mind to the present. _

_I take a step back, labored breathing causing an enormous amount of pain. I use the back of my sweat coated gloves to wipe the mixture of sweat and tears from my face. _

_So many details jumping out at me that I never caught, never paid attention to. Certain things I didn't quite remember. I didn't remember being so out of control-maybe I didn't want to remember. I didn't remember Lauren trying to sideline Kate when it came to me. _

_Perhaps the main thing I didn't remember was the mention of my father. _

_Come to think of it, that's the second time Kate's mentioned my parents. _

_I look behind myself, the kids in the boxing ring taking half-hearted shots at one another. _

_I need to find out what Kate know about my parents. _

_I need to find Liam. _

_This sudden inkling that something about my little fit of rage had something to do with his chi. _

_Most importantly though, I need to find Lauren._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_**Bo and Lauren's House—6:46 p.m.**_

"Have you happen to see our children around?" _Lauren asks as she walks into the bedroom, her voice drawing me out from the bathroom. _

"They're with Hale and Kenz."

"Oh right, Sara." _She shakes her head, pulling off her jacket and throwing it on the bed. _"Let me just shower really quick and then we'll head on over. Sorry work ran late, I had this mishap. An intern took the fourth Jane Doe's blood to contamination. Why? Why would you do that?" _She keeps glancing up at me as she slips from her shoes, and pulls her dark green scrub top off. _"I think that-what's that?" _She stops. She stops speaking, stops moving. I know what she's looking at, but on reflex I look at it too. A packed duffle bag atop the desk. _

"It's-"

"Bo, you can't be serious." _She looks terrified, confused. _"You can't just leave."

"It's not for me."

"W—what? No. Then I refuse to leave my home."_ She sounds angry, but hurt laces every word, every glance. She comes up to me as I refuse to move from the doorway, terrified I might lose my nerve. _"I love you Bo. I don't know-I—just give me time."

"I love you too, and that why this has to happen."

"No." _She shakes her head, hands going to my face. _"We've come too far-too far for it to end like this."

"End-?" _I hesitate, blinking back tears as I shake my head. _"Lauren nothing is ending. At least not us." _I reach up, hands wrapping around her wrists as I guide them down to our sides. _"Last night Kate came by."

"Oh God, is she still alive?"

"Wh—what? Yes." _I chuckle, guiding her back to the bed. _"I'm really beginning to think you didn't see her downstairs—or her car outside."

"What? No-what?" _She looks so confused, as I guide her down onto the edge of the bed. She's looking up into my eyes, and I can feel my nerve slipping. _"Bo, what's happening?"

"She came by last night, and we—talked. There were things said that made me think, made me realize what I was refusing to face. Not just about you-but about myself. About the past. I've been running from it without even realizing. I talked to Kenz too, and she got me to realize how stupid I've been. How stupid we've been. Fighting over something that doesn't matter. It's been over and done for years."

"I—don't understand."

"I've needed you to lean in so I didn't feel so guilty, and I needed what I did to be worse than it was to justify what you did—what I thought you did. None of it matters now. What matters now is us."

"Of course, but-I'm not understanding how this all ties together."

"I'm not going to say I'm suddenly this super mature, unbothered person. I'm not, I can't help being jealous and still somewhat hurt about-everything."_ I swallow hard, crouching down. _"Listen, we need to talk, we need to fix this ruffle in our communication."

"Ruffle?" _She smiles gently, her hands going to my shoulders. _

"In order to-move on we need to fix this Lauren."

"I agree, but I don't know how."

"Kate thinks she knows."

"And it involves packing?"

"She knows this place, away from New Haven, it's big and isolated. She says that it's safe."

"No, I'm not going." _She shakes her head. _"I'm not leaving you, not like this and-not with her."

"You don't have a choice."

"I do."

"You don't-we don't." _I sigh, looking away from her for a minute. It's taking everything inside not to cry, not to lose my nerve. _"I heard you when you said you're losing yourself, and I've come to realize that I think in a way I am too. We are stronger together, we are always stronger together."

"Bo this is too much to ask—too much to expect you to understand."

"Listen," _I move onto my knees, hands cupping her cheeks. _"I am here now. I will be here while you're away. I will most certainly be here when you get home. You are my wife, my soul, my heart. You are my everything. I will do anything I need to for you, for a bit I seemed to forget the meaning of the word anything."

"This is what you want?"

"I want you to have a piece of mind. I want you to be okay. I want you."

"This-this can change me."

"I know,"_ I lean up, hands sliding into her hair. _"It doesn't matter though. A little or a lot, I will still be your wife. I don't care if I have to make you fall in love with me all over again, I will."

"You really think this will work?" _She asks, eyes locked with mine as if she's searching for something. _

"I think, this is the best option we have."

_She nods, smiling softly. _

_We're strong than this-we are._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_**7:32 p.m.**_

"It'll be okay." _I say softly, hand in hers as we walk down the last few steps. Kate standing up from the couch. _"It'll be okay." _I repeat, letting go of her hand as I hand Kate the bag. _

"And you're sure about this?"

"As sure as I can be."

"Well, if it doesn't work what's the worst that could happen? I could lose all control, flip out and go on a murderous rampage that would make the crusades look like child's play."

"That's right where your mind went?" _I chuckle, shaking my head. _"You really are dark."

"No Bo, I'm yours." _This gentle smile coming over her lips as she leans in, kissing me softly on the lips before burying her face in my neck. I know she's scared. I can see it in her eyes, feel it in the way she holds onto me. _"I love you." _She whispers against my skin as she pulls away._

"I know." _I return her smile. _

_I don't say anything else, just watch as she walks over to Kate. They share a look, a nod-I guess a thank you of sorts maybe. Or maybe it's something else. It doesn't matter now, I refuse to be consumed by jealousy. It doesn't matter if Kate wants to flirt with her. I trust that at the end of the day Kate is doing this for the right reasons. I trust in Lauren. _

_I believe in her, I believe in us. _

_I follow behind them, coming to stand at the door as I watch them make their way to Noah's truck. Lauren glances back at me once, I can see the tears from here, but I just smile. It's a smile that tells her it will all be okay. It's a smile of hope. _

_My eyes shift over to Kate, she's glancing back at me and gives me this nod. I remember the nod well. It was really the first way we learned to communicate while working together. A nod that said 'I'm okay' or 'I've got your back'. _

_._

_**((((((((((**_

_._

"What are you doing?" I snap walking into the kitchen to find Lauren just standing there leaning against the sink. This piece of paper in her hand.

"Nothing."

"What is that?"

"Nothing."

"Lying again?" I snap again, the pain I feel in my jaw as I talk becoming unbearable. "So soon."

"It's a letter-if you can call it that." She tosses it onto the island, looking over to me. "It's from Kate, just says goodbye."

"Good. Hope she stays gone this time. Goes and finds her own damn family or maybe even drives off a cliff. Doesn't really matter so long as she stays gone."

"You don't mean that."

"You sure about that?"

.

_**))))))))))**_

_._

_I return the nod and watch as she gets into the truck. _

_I watch as they drive away, my eyes wandering onto Kenzi's house. I should be over there welcoming home Sara, but I can't seem to find the strength. I don't want to ruin the moment. I don't want to lie to them as I try and make excuses why Lauren won't be attending tonight, only to tell them in the morning the truth. _

_I sigh to myself, though it's really just an attempt at trying to breathe._

_I shut the door, hand pressed firmly against the wood. It's cliché, it's pathetic I know, but I can't help it. My knees seem to buckle as I slide down the door, head resting against it as I feel myself give in. Tears streaming down my cheeks without requiring permission. I had tried so long to hold them in, hold it all in and now-I can't. _

_I bring my knees to my chest, arms wrapping around them as I just let go. _

_I forgot how scary letting go could be._

_I forgot how liberating it could be too. _


	9. Into The Wild

_**Chapter Nine: Into The Wild**_

.

_**June Eighth / Day One—8:27 p.m.**_

.

"Is this how it's going to be?" _I ask, looking up from my book. _

"How do you mean?" _She asks, but doesn't look back at me. Rather than paying me any real attention she just keeps going about making herself a cup of tea. _

"If we're not talking about some training type of thing, we won't be talking?"

"We just talked not long ago."

"It was an hour ago about whether or not I wanted to use the shower first."

"So, this will be the extent of our non-training conversations." _I nod, jaw tightening as I look back down at my book. Pulling my legs closer to my body, feet slipping under the couch cushion. _

"I'm here to help you control your Fae, not to entertain you."

"Jesus Kathryn." _I sigh, looking back up at her. _"I'm not asking you jump on a pole with AC/DC on in the background, just a little conversation."

"What?" _She turns off the burner of the stove before turning to look at me. _"You're slightly more-abrasive than I remember."

"Yeah," _Another sigh escaping as I shut my book. _"I've noticed. Actually gotten in trouble for a few flares of my recent-abrasive humor."

"Is this a development of living under the same roof as several succubi, or a development of this recent change?"

"I-I'm not sure actually. I wish I knew to be honest."

"It bothers you?"

"Not particularly, but it bothers others."

"Others?"

"Yes, sometimes I'll say something and it makes them uncomfortable. Though at the same time Kenzi or Bo or Jimmy can say something twice as abrasive and no one bats an eye."

"People get use to other people behaving a certain manner. Not to mention you've never really been one to—get—"

"Abrasive?" _I chuckle. _

"Cute." _She smirks in that 'fuck you' type of way she's mastered. _

"Oh my, Kathryn Vergara has finally cracked a smile ladies and gentlemen."

"Feeling feisty I see." _She tries to hold her chuckle in as I nod. _"Beware woodland creatures, things are about to get wild."

"Oh God," _I can't help laugh, sitting up a little straighter. _"I really missed you." _I know it was the wrong thing to say by her immediate reaction. Her laugher falling into silence, her smile vanishes as she turns back to making herself a cup of tea. _"I don't know how long we're going to be here. I honestly hope it's short, not because I don't want to spend time with you, I just want to be back home. Not to mention theoretically leaving here would also mean that we've found a solution for my problem. The point I'm trying to make though is that we have a while of it being just you, me and the squirrels—we're going to have to have a discussion at some point."

"I can compartmentalize, as can you. We don't need to discuss anything."

"Really? That's how you want this?"

"Yes."

"Have I ever mentioned how perturbing you can be?"

"Perturbing?"

"It's a word."

"If you say so." _She nods, taking a drink. _

"I know for a fact it's a word."

"Okay." _She snaps at me. _"I didn't go to Cambridge like you, so you know I might have a problem with basic English."

"I went to Yale."

"I remember." _She puts her mug down so hard it cracks, the steaming liquid running down the counter onto the floor. She just stands there staring at it, and I stare at her, both of us trying not to laugh. _"I just like pissing you off." _She's trying to sound angry, but I can hear the hints of a chuckle approaching. _

"Meant to do that did ya?"

"I did, yes."

"Okay." _I nod. _

_This is going to be a long process._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_**June Tenth / Day Three—12:13 p.m.**_

.

"I'm tired."

"It's only been three hours, buck up."

"Yes, sir." _I smirk at her, hands on my knees as I try and keep myself standing. _

"We can go back you know. Say fuck it."

"Don't be so over dramatic Kathryn." _I stand up, looking up at the sky. The blistering sun becoming my most annoying foe. _"I'm not you, I'm not Bo. I don't have the-stamina for this."

"Lauren Lewis admitting she doesn't have enough stamina for something?"

"Yes, yes. Laugh it up."

"It's not a question of stamina Lauren, it's a question of will."

"I have the will."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Then stop whining and do what I say."

"I'm bitching, there is a difference."

"You're whining." _She chuckles, hands on her hips as she stares at me from over on the porch of the cabin. _"Alright then, this one is going to seem a little-odd."

"As oppose the other perfectly normal exercise you've had me doing out here?"

"Bo has really had an effect on your personality." _I just smile, it wasn't even the comment so much itself as the mention of her name. _"Now on all fours. Toes digging into the ground, same as your palms. Think downward facing dog with less ass in the air."

"Oh good, more yoga." _Groaning, I ignore the soreness coursing through every fiber of my body and move into position. _

"Ass down a little more." _She hesitates as I follow my instruction. _"More. Think feline, not canine."

"I'm thinking I'm in pain, and dirty, and this is ridiculous." _I snap, but none the less I adjust myself. _

"Yeah Lauren, this hurts. This feels ridiculous, it looks a little ridiculous too, but you know what it does? It gets your body used to the postures it needs to make, to the postures that are becoming natural too it. Which means what? Less tension, less stiffness and less breaks."

"That is a compelling argument." _Trying to control my breathing I hold this last pose, the one she hasn't complained about yet. _

"Another thirty seconds and then I want you to toss yourself on your back."

"Toss?"

"Mm-hm."

"Toss?" _I repeat to myself under my breath. The dirt was hard enough to keep my poor hands hurting, now she wants me to toss myself onto my back? Reminder to self: Yell at Bo for making me do this-no yell is too strong of a word. Scold. Yes, that's it. _

_Closing my eyes, I take a breath and hold it before doing exactly like I'm told. I can't help but to grumble something out when my head hits the ground with a thud. _

"First of all where is the neck control? Keep your head tilted toward your chest so when you hit your head doesn't take a blow as well."

"Couldn't have mentioned that first?" _I tilt my head up, looking over at her. _

"Alright, bend your knees and keep your feet at least a foot off the ground. Good, the bend your elbows, half a foot off the ground. Make sure to keep you palms open and facing the sky."

"I feel ridiculous."

"Stop whining. Now," _There's a slight hesitation, but before I turn to look at her she clears her throat. _"I'm aware this sounds odd, but it's crucial to the forming of new muscles as well as agility."

"Hit me."

"Wiggle."

"Wiggle?"

"Mm-hm. I could go through the long list of every muscle that would benefit. I could explain in detail why this is beneficial—all the while you hold that position-"

"I'm wiggling." _I scoff. Wiggling? Really should have just gone with succubus DNA and been done with it. Sighing once more, I begin to wiggle._

"Like you mean it."

"W—what?"

"Lauren, seriously-more conviction."

"I repeat, ridiculous." _Groaning, I do as I'm told._

"Good-girl. There's a shiny, new ball of yarn waiting inside for you."

"Bitch." _I chuckle to myself, arms dropping to my sides as my feet fall to the ground. _

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." _Her words completely drowned out by her laughter. _

_Oh, I'll get her back for this._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_**June Twelfth / Day Five—3:34 p.m.**_

_._

"I'm not getting this!" _I yell, throwing my water bottle at the wall of the cabin. Luckily it just misses the window._

"You aren't getting this because you aren't committing." _Her voice remains even as she walks down the stairs, but the way she grips her own bottle tells me I've irritated her. _

"It's been five days of me doing whatever you tell me. How dare you say I am not committing!"

"Yeah, you're doing what I tell you." _She nods, nostrils flaring. _"You do just what I tell you. I know you Lauren, you commit and you're giving a hundred and fifty percent. This is just barely a hundred. Honestly though none of this matters if you're still resisting."

"I'm not!"

"You are." _Her voice raises slightly and I know I've pushed her from irritated to annoyed. _"I get that you don't want this, that you never wanted it. You did this for Ethan and Isa, so they wouldn't be alone. You did it because you knew they wouldn't be able to stand alone in the Fae world if you chose to remain human. I get it. I know you don't regret it, but I also know you don't want it."

"Am I supposed to be impressed? Next to Bo you know me better than anyone, we've had discussions about this."

"Impressed? No." _She shakes her head. _"What you're supposed to do is get that I get it. Remember that I didn't want this either. Remember that I've been in your shoes. Lauren it shouldn't be this hard to turn, you shouldn't have no control-especially after almost forty years with it."

"You seem to be forgetting I was human, the effect—"

"Stop it. I have no doubt this has to do with you being human-once. You're resisting, subconsciously and consciously. You don't want to give up that last bit of you, that last human piece. Well newsflash Lauren, it's been gone. Whatever human you had left faded long ago."

"No."

"Yes, I'm sorry, but ask Bo. Ask anyone. You may have been a hybrid for a long time, but now-you're just like every other mix-breed Fae. I've seen this before, with born Fae. They resist what they are to the point that it kills them. This Fae part of you, the Black-Tail? It's supposed to be the other half of you, the less dominate half. It's supposed to co-exist with you. YOU are making it it's own entity. YOU are making this difficult. YOU are the reason why every night at twelve you change. YOU are doing this, because you're refusing to accept that you've changed."

_She throws her water bottle down at the ground keeping my gaze. I've made her mad, but she's made me mad as well so I guess it's only fair. _

_I feel my fists ball, this tension building in my stomach. _

_She turns away and walks back up the stairs stopping when she reaches the top. Turning back to face me, this look that says she's so mad, yet so concerned. _

"You know, I didn't tell Bo. Not completely what could happen. Not in full detail of what this is. I know you're here for her, for the kids. So hear my words Lauren, you don't commit you **will** die. Not Bo, nor Noah, nor I can stop that from happening. Heed my warning, you die because you are too selfish and stubborn to accept yourself, I will tell them. I will lay it out in every specific detail what happens to the body and mind. I will make sure they understand that it was your choice."

"You wouldn't." _My jaw clenches, tears welling in my eyes. _

"I would."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**June Thirteenth / Day Eight—10:22 p.m.**_

.

_**ME:**__ I miss you. __**(10:22 p.m.)**_

_**MY SUCCUBUS:**__ I miss you too baby. __**(10:22 p.m.)**_

_**MY SUCCUBUS:**__ How is it going? __**(10:22 p.m.)**_

_**ME:**__ It's going. __**(10:23 p.m.)**_

_**MY SUCCUBUS:**__ And Kate, how are things there? __**(10:23 p.m.)**_

_**ME:**__ We hit a bit of a rough patch to say the least. Haven't really talked much beyond instructions in a day or so. __**(10:24 p.m.)**_

_**MY SUCCUBUS:**__ Did she do something? __**(10:24 p.m.)**_

_**ME:**__ Oh yeah, she did something alright. __**(10:24 p.m.)**_

_**ME:**__ Wait, no. I mean she did something to upset me. Not that she crossed a line or anything. __**(10:25 p.m.)**_

_**ME:**__ Just to be clear. __**(10:25 p.m.)**_

_**MY SUCCUBUS:**__ Ah, okay. I don't suppose you want to share. Or is there honor among furry creatures? __**(10:26 p.m.)**_

_**ME:**__ And we're back to cat jokes.__** (10:26 p.m.)**_

_**MY SUCCUBUS:**__ It was actually a dual cat / dog joke. __**(10:27 p.m.)**_

_**ME:**__ How are the kids? __**(10:27 p.m.)**_

_**MY SUCCUBUS:**__ I've seen Isa once and she snorted at me. Adian and Nia are fine, missing you. Ethan still haven't heard from. __**(10:28 p.m.)**_

_**ME:**__ And the next wave of our children? Lol.__** (10:28 p.m.)**_

_**MY SUCCUBUS:**__ Sara is adjusting well, she has been poking around in the lab with Noah. Jimmy is fine, doting over Nia. And as you can imagine I haven't heard from Gabby as she follows our son explicitly. __**(10:29 p.m.)**_

_**ME:**__ Well nothing has fallen apart without me. __**(10:29 p.m.)**_

_**MY SUCCUBUS:**__ Nope, not yet. __**(10:30 p.m.)**_

_**ME:**__ And you Bo, how are you? __**(10:30 p.m.)**_

_**MY SUCCUBUS:**__ I'm alright. I miss you, a lot. I thought that only seeing you a few hours a day was bad, yet here we are. __**(10:31 p.m.)**_

_**ME:**__ I know, it hurts. __**(10:31 p.m.)**_

_**MY SUCCUBUS:**__ It's worth it though. __**(10:32 p.m.)**_

_**ME:**__ Is it? __**(10:32 p.m.)**_

_**MY SUCCUBUS:**__ A few days apart now for centuries together? Yeah Lauren, I think it's worth it. __**(10:33 p.m.)**_

_**ME:**__ Centuries, hm? Not thinking of trading me in yet? __**(10:33 p.m.)**_

_**MY SUCCUBUS:**__ Nope…..not yet. __**(10:33 p.m.)**_

_**ME:**__ Ha….ha….ha. Very funny. __**(10:34 p.m.)**_

_**MY SUCCUBUS:**__ Just a little joke. __**(10:34 p.m.)**_

_**ME:**__ Not a funny one. __**(10:34 p.m.)**_

_**MY SUCCUBUS:**__ Here goes my mature moment of the month…How is the little butt sniffer? __**(10:35 p.m.)**_

_**ME:**__ She's…..fine. Doing every trick she knows to help me, even the ones that piss me off. She's scared though, I know she's pushing me because of that.__** (10:35 p.m.)**_

_**MY SUCCUBUS:**__ I'm scared too, so I trust that she knows what she's doing. __**(10:36 p.m.)**_

_**ME:**__ Has The Order-Brotherhood-whatever they want to be called, come around? __**(10:36 p.m.)**_

_**MY SUCCUBUS:**__ They've been around, haven't done anything though. Haven't come near me. Just Noah and Jimmy. __**(10:37 p.m.)**_

_**ME:**__ But they're okay? __**(10:37 p.m.)**_

_**MY SUCCUBUS:**__ Please, they're begging for a fight with them. __**(10:37 p.m.)**_

_**ME:**__ Good. __**(10:38 p.m.)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**June Fifteenth / Day Ten—2:23 p.m.**_

_._

_I stare up at the blinding sun, struggling to breathe. The caked on layers of mud feeling like retrains at this point. My hands trying to grip the boot on my chest. _

"There are only three ways Fae like us can control the additional aggression. You either fight like Jimmy, taking the beatings until you're exhausted. You take my approach, you beat the shit out of the other person. Or you follow Noah, and get real zen."

"What about sex?" _I try pushing at her leg. _"It's seemed to help-a bit."

"A bit." _She removes her foot, stepping back. _"You aren't a succubus, they can gain release through that. It doesn't have the same impact with animal based Fae."

"I don't know." _I force a chuckle, sitting up. _

"Lauren I'm serious, sex will help, but it cannot be your only outlet. You will eventually end right back where you started with the aggression and problem of controlling your emotions. These types of things, they can weigh heavy on your mind. Make your thoughts-darker than you'd think they could get. Think of it like depression."

"How long will that last?"

"Forever." _She smiles gently catching the expression on my face. _"It gets easier. You get into a routine and you don't notice anymore. For someone like Noah, he could probably go for a few months without any practices before noticing a change in his thought process. A few weeks on top of that before his behavior changed."

"There's no easy fix for this is there?"

"No, but the best of us have done it. Me, Noah-Jimmy is working on it. Bo even, in her own way. There is no cure or solution, just changes that add up to another lifestyle." _She nods, walking over to me and extending her hand. _"I can help you with these physical ones, the more animalistic nature changes. Bo though is going to have to help you with the everyday ones."

"Everyday?" _I grab her arm as she pulls me up to my feet. _

"Yeah, a set amount of time for you to work on releasing building tension. Techniques to help you keep calm in the beginning. Little things like that. I have no doubt Bo see these little-warning signs, I'm just sure she doesn't know exactly what they are. She needs to be able to identify them and what they mean."

"So, there is a risk that I can eventually just turn from getting angry?"

"Yes, right now you've allotted yourself hours a night to be free. Now you're taking that away, so there is always the risk in the beginning that you can have a few slip ups. It's okay. I'm sure once Bo gets the hang of it, she'll be able to work out little ways to sooth you. Going outside, shit like that."

"Thank you." _My words a whisper, eyes moving over her face. _

"You never have to thank me, especially not for this."

"This isn't what I'm thanking you for."

"Oh?"

"I see it in your eyes, the pure love yet without need. I feel it in your touch, tenderness without desire. I hear it in your voice, playful words without expectation. You're letting me go."

"I'm trying."

"I love you Kate, so much. That will never change, I just can't love you that way." _I look down, realizing I still have a hold of her arm. _"There was a point when I wished I could. There was a point when I wondered if I could. It was in wondering that I destroyed everything we had all worked to build. That was my fault, and I am so sorry for that. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't Bo's fault-it was mine."

"You know,"_ She pulls her arm from mine. Her hand going to my cheek, it's tender but not sexual. _"You two are really growing well together." _She pulls her hand away, smiling softly. _"Now, enough with the mushy shit. Let's see if you can manage to hit me this time." _She winks, taking a step back. _

_I can't say I feel nothing to know I'm saying goodbye to that part of my life. _

_But I don't regret it._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_**June Sixteenth / Day Eleven—7:02 a.m.**_

_._

_What is on my ass? _

_I force my eyes open, the annoyingly blinding sun burning my eyes. Jesus, what is happening?_

_I roll over onto my stomach with a sigh. _

_My first question being why am I outside-why is Kate naked?_

_I reach out to wake her, but find myself pulling my hand right back-or should I say paw?_

_OH MY GOD! WHAT'S HAPPENING? WHAT'S WHAPPENING? _

_KATE WAKE UP!_

_I scramble up, only to find I'm on all fours. PAWS NOT FEET, PAWS!_

_OH! SHE'S WAKING UP! SHE'S WAKING UP!_

"Oh, good you're up." _She yawns, pushing herself up into a sitting position._

_And-you're really naked._

_I turn my back to her-or rather I just turn around so I'm not looking at her. _

"Did you just," _She stops, starting to laugh. _"That's pretty funny Lauren. Eventually you'll get used to seeing others naked. You learn to look at them without there being a sexual aspect to it."

The day I get used to that is the day I'm sure my marriage will be over. Bo barely likes me seeing naked people on television let alone up close and personal.

"I'm surprise you're still shifted."

YOU ARE? WHAT ABOUT ME? I'd really appreciate you putting some clothes on so I can face you and you can tell me how to-undo this! This is ridiculous! Every other-

"If you're still like this and not trying to murder me, I assume that you have conscious thought now."

Of course I have conscious thought. How else would I be talking to you? I just really need-

"Perhaps we should have spent a little more time on teaching you how to shift back. Honestly though I thought that was one aspect that you had down, considering." _She chuckles._

_STOP INTERUPTING ME. Seriously woman. This is weird. I'm feeling-odd things. And I'm strangely intrigued by a squirrel in that tree over there-not sure why. _

"Lauren, I can't understand you."

_What are you talking about? I'm talking to you._

"It takes serious dedication to be able to speak to those outside of your kind. Even with dedication, doesn't always work. Sometimes it's just other feline species. Sometimes you can cross over into canine. Sometimes you get another type. All just depends."

_Great. So I'm stuck like this and cannot communicate? This is just-wonderful. _

"Don't run off. I'm gonna go get some clothes and then we'll try and figure out a way to get you back to two legs."

_I sigh, or at least I think I sigh. Not really sure what the noise is I make. I turn as Kate walks up the stairs and into the house. _

_She definitely needs to figure out how to get me back because this is just-just-something. _

_My attention getting caught up in a passing breeze. It feels different on my skin, on my face. I know logically it would, but the feeling is just-something. _

_I can't seem to find the words. _

_Everything feels different. Everything sounds different. Everything is different. _

_I can't believe this is what I've been afraid of._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_**June Eighteenth / Day Thirteen—11:33 p.m.**_

_._

_I sit atop of this stone contraption, perhaps it was a tomb of some kind. I looked for an opening before sitting on it, but nothing. This whole structure was odd in my opinion. Two longer walls with a roof, yet the width of it was not much at all. Not to mention no walls there, just well-nothing. Then of course there's this stone thing here in the middle of this structure. It could be an altar maybe-but there's nothing to indicate this is consecrated ground. _

_I sigh, hitting the back of my bare feet against the cool stone. I opted to keep the shorts and tee, considering I might not actually change. Something about walking through the woods naked just not all that appealing. Kate assures me she doesn't think I'll change, but I'm not as confident. _

_This is after all the first night without my injections. Sure, I've made tons of progress. Sure, I feel more confident-self-assured. I'm just not sure that I am ready enough for THIS. _

"Care for some company?"

"Bo?" _I look up so fast I hear my neck crack. She's standing there, leaning against the archway. She's got this devilish smirk on her lips, eyes dark and moving over my face. _"W—what are you doing here?"

"A mangy mutt texted me, told me that tonight was the night. Did you really think I wouldn't be here for this?"

"Bo-you said, I mean the whole point I came out here with her was-"

"I know." _She nods, smile firmly written over her features. _"She's been able to teach you all the technical stuff, and I'm grateful. The thing is though, I'll be damned if I'm not the first person you see when you realize that you've finally beat this."

"We don't know I have."

"I do." _She steps in a bit, arms folding across her chest. _"I know for a fact tonight in a few minutes, twelve will come and then pass. When it does, you will still be you. I want to be here for that."

"And if that isn't how this plays out?"

"It will be."

"BUT if it isn't?"

"IF it isn't. If twelve comes and you change, losing the conscious thought-then we will cross that bridge when we come to it."

"W—what have you been up to while I've been bonding with nature?" _I ask, gripping the edge of the stone. I want to go to her, but I'm so, so afraid that I'll lose control. _

"Some things that you are probably going to be displeased about, but like this-they needed to be done."

"I see." _I swallow hard, my eyes running over the entire length of her body. God I can't believe how much I've missed her. _"I guess we have a lot to talk about." _I slide off the stone slab, taking deep breaths. This will keep my mind focused. _

"Yeah," _She gives me the slightest of nods, arms falling to her sides. Walking in a bit, remaining just out of arm's reach now. _"I guess we should."

_She stares at me for a moment, eyes deadlocked with my own. I find myself continuing to try and control my breathing, but it isn't about fear now. My fists close as I try to keep my composure, but I know what's coming. _

_She reaches out, hands going to my face as mine doing the same. Her lips on mine suddenly becoming the only concern I have. The softness of her lips, the sweet taste driving me insane. It's been so long, too long. They can hardly be classified as open lipped, but they're engulfing all the same. Every inch of my body beginning to awaken the way it does only under her touch. _

_Her hands drop to my waist, turning me around. My own hands back on the edge of the stone, bracing myself. For a second she just holds me there, fingertips slipping inside the waistband. I tilt my head to the left, her lips working up my neck. _

"These shorts are incredible." _She pulls them down just a bit. _"Let's get you out of them."

"STAT."

"Doctor talk." _She breathlessly giggles, a swift yank sending my shorts to the floor. _"I've missed you so much." _Her hands running up the outside of my thighs. The cool leather of her pants giving my chills, but the abundance of heat I can feel coming from between her legs through the thin fabric of my panties is all I can focus on. _"So," _Her hands sliding to the tops of my thighs, fingers slipping in between them. _"Damn," _The weight of her body leaning against my back. _"Much."

"Yeah?" _I lock my left elbow, right hand reaching back around to her neck. _"How much?"

"How much?" _She giggles again against my neck. Her right hand going up and covering mine, guiding it down behind my back—between us. Relaxing my hand, she slides it under her waistband, her hand holding my wrist, hardly enough room for my own hand let alone both of ours. _"That should give you a hint." _She breaths out against my skin, the mixture of her warm breath and soft lips giving me chills. _

_My eyes opening the second my fingertips find themselves on soft, wet skin. A smirk coming over my lips, only my wife would not wear panties with leather pants. At least that's what the smirk was for initially. It doesn't take long though before it becomes one of pride. I suppose in some ways you could say it was a Fae nature, something inside of me—something dominate taking an animalistic pleasure in knowing I could have this effect on a succubus. _

_Black-Tail. Succubus. Human. Fae. Hybrid. They were all facts that could be ignored, never forgotten though. They were all facts that served their purpose. They were all truths that had their place in our way of life—even in our sexual relationship. They were all undeniable truths that determined just how much control would take place-or rather how little. They were aspects that controlled so much of our lives, but tonight, in this moment, it's not what this is about. _

_This was just the pride of a woman knowing after all these years she could still impact her wife this way. This was the pride of a woman who was simply a woman, spices or genus not even a thought. This was the pride of a woman who still couldn't believe her wife picked her. The pride that comes from a woman who loves her children more than life itself, but also can't help but to wonder if after giving birth to four, the changes to the body were noticeable. _

_I pull my hand from her pants. This slight moan escaping and I'm not completely sure if it's one of protest, or the fact that my fingertip had managed to slip ever so slightly between her lips. _

_Turning around, her eyes moving over my face with this unique intensity. She's so full of desire, yet her concern always manages to slip through. _

_I look at her eyes, waiting for her to look up at meet mine. Hands slipping under the shoulders of her jacket briefly before pushing it off. Her eyes finally move up to mine, her chest rising and falling heavier than it should. I smile, listening closely-her heart is racing. _

"You-you feel comfortable enough?" _Her tone so uneven, words no more than a loudened whisper. _

"No." _I shake my head, hands gripping the hem of her shirt as I pull it off. _"I'm so scared honestly." _Dropping her shirt before my hands find themselves on her pants. Button and zipper requiring barely any effort at all. _

"Lauren." _She says my name so stern, hands holding my wrists. She's too late though, her pants have already slipped from the curve of her hips. _

"Bo," _Her name rolling off my tongue as I lean in, kissing her lips before moving down her tensioning jaw. I nip her earlobe, smiling to myself as she pulls back a little just to lean right back into me. _"I know you'll protect me," _I pull back, finding her gaze. _"Even if it is from myself."

"I will, but that doesn't mean we have to-" _She trails off, smiling sheepishly. _

"I know." _I pull my hands free from hers, pulling off my own shirt and dropping it into the pile of the rest of our clothes. _"I want to." _Unable to help the smile that comes over my lips, my arms warp around her waist pulling her into me. _"I've missed my wife, and right now all I want to do is feel as close to her as possible."

"Do you know what amazes me?" _As she speaks her hands slide up my sides to my back, fingertips making easy work of the clasp of my bra. _"Even after all of this time, I can look into your eyes and the rest of the world just-vanishes." _Her hands dropping to my waist to pull off my panties. _"Mmm," _She smirks, eyes staring down at my body for a second. _"Now we're even."

"Is it weird I feel a little nervous?" _I can't help but to sheepishly chuckle. _

"It would be weird if you weren't." _She smiles ever so gently. _

_I watch as she gracefully drops to her knees without so much as another sound. She just sits there silent for a moment, looking at my legs-or maybe she's simply thinking. Every passing second adding another sliver of anxiousness onto an already enormous pile. _

_Is she worried? Does she not want to? Am I forcing her? Does she not feel comfortable? Did something happen? Is she okay? Are we okay? _

_The sound of her hands moving atop of the stone ground pulls my attention back down to her. She's leaning down further slightly, it's a curious position-almost as if this stone block behind me wasn't there she would try and crawl right through my legs._

"Bo?"

_My only answer is the soft kiss to the side of my ankle followed by a playful bite. Another three kisses up the side of my calf. She leans in just a bit more, shoulder pressing against my knee, but all I can focus on is the way her lips tease the back of my knee. Her lips parting, tip of her tongue teasing sensitive skin as she makes sure to suck just a bit. It's so simple, yet I can't help but to moan out her name. My hands gripping the ledge of the stone behind me. _

_She bites harder than before, pulling her mouth away. Her lips moving to the inside of my thigh, each kiss a little more open lipped than the last. She kisses up to my pelvic bone, across the lowest line of my stomach that can barely be still classified as stomach. _

_She tilts her head back, devilish smirk playing on her lips, her hands sliding in between my legs to grip the back of my thighs. _

"Sorry baby, but you're going to have to work a little." _Her husky whisper laced with a teasing undertone. _

_I stare for a moment wondering what exactly she means. _

_Then is dawns on me. _

_Pushing down on the ledge of the stone as she pushes me up. My ass is barely on surface, but as she moves up into this interesting positing, her left hand goes to my stomach pushing me down. Her right hand though still grips my thigh, I guess she senses my hesitation. _

_Tilting my head up, I see she's in this awkward position though she could seem to care less as her mouth moves over my stomach. Open lipped kisses and nips to every inch of skin she can manage to get her mouth on. Each one earning a soft moan, or labored breath at the very least. _

_Tired of trying to hold my legs up I wrap them around Bo's shoulders, her hands going to my thighs just below the knees. _

_She was always such a sucker for that. Certain things she could care less about, the kicking off of bed sheets or ripping of clothes. It did nothing for her. Wrapping my legs around her on the other hand, defiantly was something she enjoyed. Another thing she loved was the acoustics, though she would prefer just to hear my labored breaths rather than moans just for the sake of moaning. Bo always had her likes, but it wasn't until a few years into our marriage that she began growing picky. _

_A smile finds it's way to my lips as my back arches. I'm not sure if it's at the fact that she's refined her preferences to me. Something which makes me know undoubtedly that no one else has ever experienced her on this particular level. Or rather if it's at the fact that her tongue is skillfully licking away the wetness atop my lips. The tip of her tongue parting them just enough to earn a moan. _

_I tilt my head once again, watching her. Wondering what she's going for. Does she want to make me cum already or is this all still foreplay? Does she want me involved more or is this one of those times when she just wants to please me? _

_She doesn't look up though, just continues to work her tongue over swollen flesh. Every lick, every kiss, every nip each pulling me closer to a rush of release. Each distinctive action causing my muscles to tighten just a little more. Each causing the burning tension in the pit of my stomach to ache a little more. _

_My hands gripping my own stomach, her head just out of reach given the awkwardness of our position. I want so badly to touch her, but it's too late now. I'm too close. Too close to change positions now. Too close to have the control to stop her. _

_Her tongue buried deep inside of me, sucking feverishly as I can't help but to arch my back further. Legs tightening, pushing her face deeper into me. This sort of growl coming from her as she presses the points of her teeth in deeper. Her hands gripping my thighs tight enough that I know I'll bruise. My own hands reaching out and grabbing the sides of the stone as the moans of her name start to resemble a chant. _

_The aching in the pit of my stomach matched only by the violent pounds of my heart. Eyes clenching so tight I know it should hurt, but all I can feel is her mouth. _

_I can't help but to scream her name, my body trembling as a wave of relief cascades over me. Toes clenching as I try and keep my back arched. My mind drifting away on a cloud of bliss. _

_As defined; cuming is the biological action, the body's response. While orgasm is simply summed up as experiencing climax at the end of intercourse. I was always one for definitions, logic and science, but here I've always found myself at a disagreement. _

_I've came with several of my partners, different levels of course. I cum all the time with Bo—with myself, if I'm being blatantly honest. Though Bo has only ever been the one to achieve pulling an orgasm for me. I don't think it's skill, though Bo has an abundance. I just find myself believing it's more than achieving climax. I believe it's how you get there. I believe to not simply cum hard, to actually achieve an orgasm there needs to be an intense connection. A connection both emotional and physical-hell, even spiritual. _

_Sure, the skill and desire and foreplay are all a part of it-but there's just something more there. _

_As I feel my muscles tensing to the point I'm sure they'll tear right before releasing. My body trembling in relief. My mind somewhere so far away yet right here all at the same time. My heart pounding so hard you would think I was terrified while running a five mile marathon at fifty miles an hour. My senses never more alive, yet somehow dull to anything other than what I feel in this exact second. My soul aching for her yet at the same time completely content. _

_To me this is what an orgasm is, and this I absolutely cannot imagine experiencing with anyone other than her. _

_I push myself up, legs dropping from her shoulders. She looks up almost surprised-somewhat annoyed I've disturbed her 'meal'. _

"Too bad." _I breath out, eyebrow raising as I slip my hands underneath her arms. _

"A-are you alright?"

_My only answer a feverish kiss, as I pull her up atop of me. My heels digging into the edge of the stone as I manage to keep myself up. The sweet taste of her mouth mixing with my essence. Every dueling stroke of our tongues diluting the latter until all I'm left with is her delectable taste. _

_Holding her body tight I flip us, this slight moan of protest from her getting lost in the depths of my mouth. _

"You don't always get to be on top." _I whisper against her lips, finally needing air. _

"Top. Bottom. Either way is good for me." _She kisses me gently, hands grabbing my ass with far less care. _

_I lean up slightly, looking down into her eyes. _

_I can feel certain parts of my body remain tense in the way that's only tied to my change. I feel this particular anxiety in the pit of my stomach, beneath the abundance of desire. It's passed twelve I know that. I made it. No shots. No cage. No restraints. I made it. _

_There's this howling breeze, it seems to echo. The chill spreading across my dampened skin like a blanket. I can see the way Bo's skin responds. Little goosebumps rising across the tops of her arms, but she doesn't flinch. I can hear her heart perfectly, every single beat actually. I can smell her scent both sexually and natural, creating this intoxicating mixture. _

_It's interesting this time though, the effects of my-new nature aren't-bad. In fact they're actually the opposite. _

"What are you thinking?" _She whispers, this slight trace of fear in her voice. _

"So many things." _I smile gently, my breathing falling into rhythm with hers._

"Do you want to share?"

"I'm thinking that I feel safe. I'm thinking that I can hear your heartbeat, and I love that sound. I'm thinking how beautiful you are."

"You have a lot of thoughts for someone who just came really, really hard." _She smirks, right hand playfully tapping my ass. _

"Those are thoughts that pretty much stay in mind, they aren't hard to form."

"Mm-hm, or I am just losing my touch."

"Nope, don't have to worry about that."

"You sure?" _She teases, leaning up and nipping at my neck. _

"I am, but if you would like to do a redo-just to reiterate how sound those patented Bo skills are. Well then I am more than open to the idea."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes," _Leaning down I tease the nape of her neck with my tongue. _"Just has to be after."

"After?" _Her question lost in a breathless giggle. _

"Mm-hm." _My mouth trailing down to her collarbone. _

"After what Lauren?" _She tries to sound—dominate. As if she's demanding to know the answer-more so as if she has a say in whether it will be before or after what I am thinking._

"After I show you just how much I missed you." _I smirk against her skin, her grip tightening. She loves when I'm assertive—even more so when she's underneath me while I am. _

_I look up, into her eyes. _

_I can literally see little slivers of blue slipping in between brown. I can't help but to smile, this being the first time I've ever seen it this way before. How interesting—and beautiful._

_She smiles up at me, an unspoken agreement that tonight is far from over. _

_In fact, it hasn't even really begun._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_**June Nineteenth / Day Fourteen—10:23 a.m**__._

"Morning sleepy."

"Morning." _The sound of her voice pulling a smile from me. The realization her arms are wrapped around my body only causing it to grow. Snuggling back into her embrace, I force my eyes to open. Luckily I'm facing the wall, as opposed to being greeted by the sun that seems to be in full effect already. _"What time is it?"

"It's-late."

"Late?"

"Definitely after nine."

"We'll that's not bad considering we didn't even stop until the sun was beginning to peek."

"Optimistic moment of the day Doctor Lewis?"

"One a day," _My left hand reaching back to rest on the side of her thigh. _"That's my quota."

"Glad to know everything hasn't changed."

"I don't think much has changed."

"I wouldn't say that." _She kisses my shoulder, but as my mind begins to clear I notice something. She's been awake for a while, a good thirty minutes at least. Her voice is too crisp and clear. Her choices of words are thought out rather than lazy. Even the way she teases me is different, not bad—just different. _"Here you are waking up in my arms and last night we made love rather than sending you off to some cage. You didn't turn. I would hardly chalk this up in the nothing category."

"I suppose you're right."

"I'm always right."

"I think you're confusing yourself with me, my love." _I move my foot atop of hers, but all I get is this little chuckle. _"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just-we really do have a lot to talk about. We should do that some time."

"You think?" _This time it's me chuckling, fingers idly taping against her thigh. _"Just before you say what you want to, just let me say something. I want to thank you Bo, for this."

"Um, my pleasure." _She actually chuckles this time, kissing my shoulder again._

"No—no, well yes thank you for THAT, but I meant for all of this. Forcing me to come up here. Trusting me and Kate enough, trusting in us enough. I know it couldn't have been easy."

"I just-I wish I could have been the one to help you. Or at least be here with you for-any of it."

"Babe, you had stuff to take care of at home. Work, our family, the murders. Besides, the whole reason you sent me here with her was because—"

"I realized I was useless."

"No." _I snap, turning around in her embrace. My hand going to her cheek. _"Bo, yeah Kate may have been up here with me, teaching me ways to control this-among other things. I will forever be grateful to her for that, there's no way I can repay her for this. She isn't my hero though." _I brush my thumb just under her eye, forcing her to look into my eyes. _"You are Bo."

"I didn't do anything."

"You did EVERYTHING."

"Lauren, I understand and appreciate what you're trying to do, but it's-"

"You think that it's easy to admit what you did? That just anyone would have the strength to put their wife above their own needs and insecurities? You think that just anyone would be waiting at home, taking care of everything while their wife is off with their ex? You think that anyone would do all of this, and still drive the ten hours up here, just to spend a night with her when she's at her most vulnerable?"

"Lauren-"

"Beyond that Bo, you were what kept-keeps me fighting. This wasn't easy. I am in so much pain-I have been in so much pain and you were what kept me going. Yeah, you may not have been able to fight this battle for me, but that doesn't make you any less my hero than if you had."

"I-I don't know what to say." _Her voice breaks, her deep, beautiful eyes glassing over. _

"Don't say anything, just hold me." _Resting my forehead against hers, kissing her lips gently. Her grip tightening around me. _

_Sometimes I forget how vulnerable she can be underneath it all. _

_Sometimes I forget that I need to tell her what I'm feeling, rather than just expecting her to know._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_**June Twenty-Second / Day Seventeen—9:22 a.m.**_

"You alright?" _I hear Kate, then the sound of our bags dropping into the bed of the tuck. _

_I don't turn around though, I just stare out into the woods. Honestly you've seen one woods, you've pretty much seen them all in the general sense of course. Yet, something about these woods just seemed to be special. _

_Maybe it's the fact that I found some type of control over myself-over my life. Maybe it's the fact that me and Bo shared a beautiful night together, something that will never be forgotten. Maybe it's the fact that I said goodbye to my past with Kate while starting a future. Maybe it's because I finally feel like I have some grasp on the concept of 'me' again. _

_Maybe it's all of the above. _

"I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." _I nod, pulling open my door and sliding in. _

"Lauren, if you don't feel comfortable-we can stay for another night of two."

"No, no. It's not that, it's just-" _I trail off, looking over to her. _"I just have this feeling like everything is about to change. Really make things different, you know."

_She doesn't say anything, just smirks and nods. Her eyes running over my face to make sure I'm okay before she gives this little shrug. One hand on the wheel as the other pops on the radio before shifting to the stick-shift. _

_I don't know if she thinks I'm crazy now, but oh well. _

_Ever since I woke up this morning, in the pit of my stomach there's been this lingering feeling. _

_I __**know **__everything is about to change. _


	10. Family Matters

_**Chapter Ten: Family Matters**_

_**June Twenty-Third-12:03 a.m.**_

.

.

"You look-"

"Kind of like a drowned rat?" _My eyebrow raising as I linger in the doorway of the bathroom. Pruned hands idly using the towel to dry my hair. _

"I was going to say beautiful."

"No you weren't," _I chuckle a little to myself, tossing the towel on the desk. _"But you definitely get points for effort."

"That's something I guess." _Smiling, she picks up the remote beside her to turn off the television. _"How are you feeling?"

"Well, I think I finally got the smell of nature out of my hair along with the layers upon layers of mud."

"Well, that's very-good." _Chuckling she looks away, placing the remote on the nightstand. _"That wasn't what I mean though."

"I know." _I nod, a slight sigh escaping as I linger back near the desk. _"I'm good."

"Lauren."

"I'm tense. I'm really, really tense. I feel like my heart is going to pound right through my chest. Bugs crawling under my skin. Head pounding as well. It's pretty-"

"Intense?"

"Exactly."

"Do you want to go for a run?"

"I hate running."

"Kate sent me-"

"I don't know how I feel about this new line of communication happening."

"As I was saying," _Her brow furrows, trying to appear more serious than she really is. Trying to appear more playful than concerned. _"She sent me a short list of activities that could help. Running works. We can run together."

"You hate running."

"I do, but it could be something we do together. You know, couple activities."

"Couple activities?"

"Yeah, I read they strengthen a marriage. Well the bond which ends up strengthening the marriage."

"Where would you read something like that?" _I can't help but to laugh, folding my arms over my chest. _"Last time I checked playboy didn't have that in depth of articles."

"I only-that was one time." _She laughs, but the genuine tone slowly gets outweighed by this sort of nervousness. _"I read it in a couples' book."

"W—what's that?"

"Lauren." _She sighs, sitting up straight. For a minute she just stares at me, running her hands through her hair. _"Come on, let's go to bed. For the first time in so long you can go to sleep and wake up in our bed, with me."

"Sure," _I nod, right hand rubbing over my eyes. _"Just tell me what you meant first."

"Let's not tonight babe."

"No, let's."

"Fine, you really wanna know?"

"I do, yes."

"I've been reading couples' help books—they're like self-help—"

"I know what they are Bo."

"It's started off as something stupid, searching for an article online which turned into me getting a book, and then another."

"Why?"

"Because you know-it gets lonely here too Lauren. Between the kids, and work, and these changes-I was looking toward our future. I wanted to be prepared when things began to level out. I wanted to know how to handle my jealousy over Kate and my guilt over Liam. I wanted-I just wanted something to focus on."

"Bo, our problems are because I turn into a big beast every night. Prior to this we were fine."

"Were we?"

"Well I would have said yes ten seconds ago, but by your tone I am guessing the correct answer is no?"

"There's no correct answer. I just, I mean honestly Lauren, can you stand there and tell me that you thought things before the change were perfect between us?"

"Right, because to you Bo it's either perfect or shit. There is no middle ground, there can never be a middle ground with you."

"That isn't true."

"But it is. I thank God that this time there was a problem you needed to focus on fixing otherwise who knows what would have happened."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means-" _I stop myself, taking a deep breath. The feel of every single muscle from my fingertips to my shoulders beginning to tense. _"It means that no, in the months leading up to my current predicament we were not perfect."

"Thank you."

"Thank you?"

"Yes, in the book it says it's very important to recognize when your partner takes a step in admitting something that might be difficult to admit aloud."

"Who are you?" _I can't help but to make a face, fists starting to clench and unclench. It's not necessarily anger focused at her, though honestly it's not like I'm thrilled with her at the moment. _"The point I'm trying to make, self-help aside is that there are more options other than perfect or absolute shit."

"I'm aware, but with us there really isn't. Those times when we aren't perfect is when we are falling back into old patterns. We stop communicating, then we start with lies of omission which turn into bigger lies and bigger ones. Then we stop talking other than to lie to one another."

"That is not-it's just that-what?"

"I'm sorry, I should have told you. It's just that I needed something to focus on and truth be told we really need to apply some of these steps better."

"Apply. Steps. Better." _I nod again, taking a series of deep breaths. _"Dare I ask what steps?"

"No, not when you're mocking me."

"I'm not mocking you Bo, I am-trying to control my upset with this current situation while ALSO trying to control this beast inside of me who is seemingly trying to claw it's way free. This level of sincerity I have right now is the best I can manage."

"Appreciation. Acceptance of each other's feelings. Togetherness. Physical intimacy. Accepting one another's different values. Being grateful for character differences. An equal partnership."

"I'm sorry, exactly how many of these books have you read?"

"Three books, roughly thirty or so online articles." _She throws the comforter off of herself. _"I'm not saying we need to go to therapy or anything. I am just saying that while I was here, alone every night for three months I was putting my time to good use."

"Okay. Well Bo, my beautiful, loving, and currently infuriating wife. I do appreciate you, we just had sex a few days ago. I have always respected your values and how you wanted to raise our children. I also have always loved the things about you that make you, you. I am sorry that this has been hard, but I think you're looking for issues that aren't there."

"I think you're refusing to acknowledge that there are issues."

"Okay Bo, what issue. What issue is there between us that hasn't occurred because of the change?"

"What about the fact that you told our children they couldn't go to church?"

"What? I-"

"You made a decision without me."

"It was a stupid idea they had. They wanted to do it because they're friend is on this holy kick."

"Right, but one, our children are over eighteen not to mention if you plan on making an executive decision like that shouldn't I be included?"

"Fine, you're right. I was wrong there." _I sigh, beginning to pace at the bottom of the bed. _

"What about the fact that you knew about Cole and Adian?"

"Seriously with that one Bo? I walked in on them, I wasn't told. Also, that is not my place to tell. You know that I am right. I couldn't just out our son. He needed to be ready."

"It's not so much about being right or wrong Lauren, it's about pointing out that our communication has broken down."

"So it's all my fault then?"

"No, that isn't what I'm saying."

"Good, because I can easily think of some things that you've been keeping from me as well." _I force myself to stop pacing. Leaning against the dresser, now staring at her head-on. _

"Oh really?"

"Mm-hm."

"Well do you care to share, or?" _Her arms going over her chest, this scowl beginning to emerge. _

"Why don't you tell me what you wanted to the other night?"

"Are you sure you want to have this discussion now?"

"Now is as good of time as any isn't it?"

"I just meant that-well being that—"

"You want to wait until I have better control?" _My eyebrow raising, a scoff escaping. _"Because honestly, that could be quite a while."

"Okay." _She nods, giving me this sigh. Reaching up she begins pulling her hair into a ponytail, using the thin band she had wrapped around her wrist to tie it. _"Okay." _Repeating herself, she moves down the bed until she's still on the edge, feet on the floor now. _"The day that you left with Kate, I told you that I had been doing a serious amount of thinking. I had remembered things about that day, particularly about my incident with Liam."

"Liam." _I can't help but to snort at the mention of his name. _

"I started to wonder if maybe there was more to my incident than poor decision."

"More?"

"I can't help but to wonder what he is."

"You know what he is."

"Yes, but I mean REALLY what he is. Why his chi had such an effect on me. Why I wasn't able to resist his ability. I haven't come into contact with a lot of succubi or incubi in the past, but those I have come into contact with—they've had little to no effect on me."

"Why now?"

"Because Kate being back in the picture forced me to think, and I mean really think about that day. I remembered so much that I had forgotten. It wasn't even like forgetting so much as blocking it out. The most disturbing part though is the-appeal the memory of his chi has on me."

"Appeal?"

"It's difficult to describe." _Swallowing hard, her head tilts down. _"Not just because I can't seem to articulate it, but I don't want to upset you."

"I'm a big girl."

"It's like this draw, a sort of rush at the thought."

"Oh." _This time it's me who looks down at the floor. _

"I need to understand it. I tried to get Noah, some of the other lab workers to run blood tests. They wouldn't. Not without your permission."

"Bo, honestly. It's been ten years. I'm not even sure effects of chi would show up in bloodstream, let alone after ten years? It's-"

"Farfetched?" _She snorts a chuckle. _"I'm aware, but I need answers. There's something else I need to come clean about too."

"More?" _I don't intend to, but none the less I scoff. _

"I've been looking for him."

"You're joking." _I look up, eyes narrow. _"Of course you're not."

"It hasn't gone anywhere, he's like a ghost."

"Okay." _I nod, deciding I've delved far enough into the issue of Liam for the moment. The racing of my heart only affirming it. _"That isn't all that's been going on with you. Couples' help and Liam is recent. What about before?"

"Before?"

"Yes Bo, before. The reason you've pulled away from work. The reason you've been vanishing during lunch times. The reason YOU'VE been distant as of late."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. I've been terrified of asking you, terrified that you'd say it was me. Tell me that you were unhappy and wanted to be free from me and all of my-drama. I can see now, it's not."

"Nothing," _She stands up, taking a step and a half forward. It's just enough that she's able to reach out and hold my hands in her own. _"NOTHING could ever make me tired of you."

"If you aren't leaving, and you aren't cheating tell me what it is."

"Don't-don't make me do this."

"Do what?"

"Tell you. Don't make me do this, because if you ask me then I'll tell you." _She looks into my eyes, trying to tighten her jaw. She's trying to seem like she isn't an inch away from breaking. _

"I need to know."

"There's this girl-"

"So there is someone else." _I try and pull my hands away, this rush of heat running through me. _

"She is sixteen. A human runaway from France. She got into some trouble, running drugs to survive. She didn't know the gang though was a group of Dark Fae. I stumbled upon her and I've been trying to help her. These Dark Fae have followed her all the way from there-what else could I do?"

"You—that's what you've been scared to tell me? You've been helping a child?"

"No, I mean yes. It's that, I hate it here Lauren. I want so badly to leave. Go back to Canada or the States, anywhere really. I hate what this place has done to us all. I hate that everything here feels like we're playing some role in bringing about the Prince of Darkness. I hate Geni-Tech and everything they stand for. I am tired of saving people that they deem worthy. Do you know I saved a human trafficker last month? That's what THEY deem as worthy."

"Bo."

"I've been able to deal with it, but when I stubbed upon Angelina, I just couldn't turn away. She reminded me so much of myself at that age. I just kept looking at her and thinking what would have happened if I had just one person looking out for me."

"How did you even come across her?"

"On an assignment from Geni-Tech. They sent me out to actually help the sick pricks that were going after her. I got there late, I guess they didn't know I was coming because when I got there-they were going to rape her and I-"

"Did the right thing." _I smile softly, giving her hands a squeeze. _"You did the right thing babe."

"I've just wanted to help someone. Really help someone who actually deserves it, like back in the old days."

"How could you ever think I would be mad about this?"

"Because you're happy here. You're adjusted and have been preoccupied with this change and-"

"Baby," _I pull my hands from hers finally, only to bring them to her face. _"One of the reasons I fell in love with you, one of the things that keep me falling in love with you, is your heart. Your big, beautiful heart. Asking you to ignore that is like asking you to stop breathing."

"Yeah?" _She asks in this hopeful soft-spoken tone of her voice. Her eyes glassing over as she tilts her head forward into my embrace. _

"Absolutely."

"You know, I kind of feel stupid now. Saying it all aloud." _She chuckles, blinking back tears. I can't help but to lean in, a gentle kiss placed to her lips. _"It seems silly."

"No, it's not. I know this has been difficult on us, and I am so sorry for that."

"You don't need to apologize, it's not your fault."

"Maybe." _My hands fall to her shoulders. _"I'm really trying now Bo, I really am."

"I know that baby, I know."

"Do you?"

"Of course."

"I just, after everything you said tonight I don't want you thinking that I'm not."

"I love you and no matter what, we will make it through this together."

"Yeah?" _I smile, leaning in and kissing her neck. _"Together."

"Always." _Her arms wrap around my waist, fingers slipping underneath the hem of my pajama pants. _

"You know something I'm sure Kate left off the list of approved tension releasing activities?" _My lips lingering on her neck. _

"Um, nope. Nothing is coming to mind."

"Really?" _I try to sound offended, slipping my thigh in between hers. _

"I'm really trying here, but I can't seem to—" _Her words lost as I bring my lips to hers. _

_Whether it be her or myself who starts it, we end up in the same place. A kiss so feverish that I don't even realize we've moved until I find us falling onto the bed. My toes digging into the floor, hands gripping the comforter on either side of her shoulders. Her legs wrapping around my waist so quickly, so tightly you'd think she was trying to hurt me. She tears her mouth from mine. Feverish kisses down my jaw and neck until she finds a spot she favors. A moan escapes filling the room, her hips starting to rock against me. _

"Bo." _I call her name, eyes opening. _

_Something is wrong. _

_Her hands grip my shoulder blades so tight. Her lips moving across my throat to the opposite side. The sound of her labored breaths only matched by the sound of her heart. _

_I can feel my legs starting the tremble. My hands gripping the sheets tighter as the muscles in my arms beginning to contract. _

_Something is wrong. _

_I reach behind myself, gripping her thigh as I try and push her leg off of me. She only laughs against my skin, biting my collarbone. I find myself jerking my head back, knees digging into the ledge of the bed as I use both hands to unpeel her legs from around me. _

_She's already siting up, hands on my hips pulling me to her. Playful bites across my stomach over the fabric of my shirt. My own trembling hands going to her shoulders. _

_Maybe if I just count to ten. _

_One…two…three…four….._

_She pulls at the waistband of my pants with her teeth, a playful growl coming from her as she does. Her hands dropping to the backs of my thighs. _

…_..Five…..six…seven….._

_She's nipping down my pelvic bone. The top of my thigh. _

…_..eight…..nine….ten…..no….something is wrong. _

"Bo, stop."

"Nu-uh." _She laughs, mouth jumping back up to my stomach. _

"Bo, I'm serious."

"So am I." _Another laugh, mouth just underneath my breast now._

"Enough!" _I find myself not saying it, not even just yelling it, but growling it. Shoving her back while stepping backward as I do. For a second she looks at me shocked, then she afraid. I'm just not sure if she's afraid OF me or FOR me._

_I can feel my entire body trembling, chest beginning to feel as though it's caving in on me. It's none of that which has caused her current look though. I don't even think it was so much as my little growl which was quite interesting. I think it's the fact my eyes have transitioned. It's been so long since they have-when I wasn't changing of course. _

_I just stand here as she watches me. _

_She doesn't want to, but I know she's already thinking what she'll have to do if I lose control. _

_It feels literally as if an eternity passes while we just stare at one another. It's only one solid minute though. I know for a fact considering I can see the clock on my nightstand. _

_Slowly I begin to feel the trembling in my legs come to steady. My eyes transitioning back to normal, the world no longer in this sort of golden glow. _

"Lauren-"

"I'm so sorry. I'm really, really sorry." _The shame and guilt undoubtedly in my voice only amplified when I notice the stream of blood trickling down her arm. I hadn't even realized how hard I had been grabbing her. _"Oh, God."

"Lauren it's okay." _She stands, but I find myself backing away. _

"No, I should have-I shouldn't have come home so soon."

"Baby, don't say that."

"You're right, I'm sorry." _I shake my head, looking away as tears slip down my cheeks. _"I think I'm actually going to go for that run."

"Let me come with you."

"No. Just-please." _I hold my hand up, still refusing to meet her gaze. _"I love you, I just need to take a minute." _I don't give her the opportunity to say anything else, already at the door before I finish my sentence. Pulling the door open, full intention to bolt from it, yet I find myself frozen. I want to look back at her, but all I can manage is looking back at the corner of the bed. _"I'm really sorry Bo."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Boston, Massachusetts—11:23 a.m. **_

_**(ETHAN'S POV)**_

.

"Have I told you lately how gorgeous you are?"

"You're eyes aren't even open." _She gives me that half asleep, breathless giggle she does. I can't help the wide smile taking over my face. Her hand resting on my chest, without fabric of a shirt her nails tickling me. I don't mind. _

"They don't need to be, I know what you look like my love."

"You know, I think you may have gotten the smoothness in your family." _Another little giggle, her face nuzzling into my arm. Her hand teasingly running down the length of my torso. _"Definitely got the looks."

"Really?" _I turn my head to the left, cheek resting against the top of her head. Smile only growing when I get a whiff of her shampoo. _"Have you been checking out my family?"

"Mm-hm." _Through a giggle she nods, playfully biting my chest. _

"Feeling a little cheeky this morning I see."

"Feeling a little British this morning?" _Yet another giggle, her hand slipping underneath the waistband of my sweats and boxers. _"You know what I was thinking about?"

"I have an idea." _I can't help but to chuckle, tilting my head up as I slip my free arm underneath the pillow._

"I doubt that." _Her hand tapping my lower stomach, this beautiful smile coming over her lips. _"I was thinking that I miss your mothers."

"That-was SO NOT what I was expecting to hear."

"Oh I know, but it needs to be said."

"While your hand is in my pants?"

"I could easily remove it while we have this discussion."

"Now, now. Don't be so haste."

"Exactly." _She tilts her head up, causing me to pull away a little. I was planning on protesting, but I find myself getting lost in the depth of her eyes. They're like oceans. Deep, dark brown oceans, that were only for me. _"I miss mom and dad. I miss all of the kids. I miss your moms. I miss the family."

"Didn't mention Isa."

"No on misses Isa."

"Hey!" _I try to furrow my brow, but she just leans up. Those soft, full lips finding mine and I cannot even pretend to be offended. _"Yeah, okay."

"I'm sorry, but after the Thanksgiving where I mentioned missing your mom and she went into a fit that even Kathryn couldn't calm her from-I'm over the pity party she's been throwing herself."

"She's just had it rough, and she apologized for that."

"You've had the same situation as her, babe. She chooses to be a spoiled brat. She's seen Adian, Nia and Sara how many times in the past few years?"

"My love, my love, my love." _My words almost becoming a whine as I push my head back into the pillows. _

"I love you more than anyone has ever loved anyone on the face of this earth, and Mars." _She giggles, causing me to shake my head. _"But at the end of the day she is why we left. She is why we've missed out on so much of our family. I'm not complaining because I will always be by your side, and we have had so many great memories, but-"

"You're ready to go home?" _I watch as she maneuvers into this half seated position. Right hand pressing against the mattress to keep herself propped up. Left hand sliding back up to the middle of my stomach. She looks down into my eyes, this guilty look. She looks so tired, exhausted even._

"Yes."

"I'm scared."

"I know, but I'll be with you every step of the way. Besides, they love you, they won't care."

"You know you are-" _My thought cut off door flies open with this loud thud, the cracking of the wood mixed with the blow as it slams into the wall. _

_On reaction, instincts taking over conscious thought I jump from the bed. The first guy coming through the door hit with the full weight of my body, shoulder hitting his chest. I grab the gun from his hand before he drops. The second guy in off to my right, already at the edge of the bed. I shoot once for his knee, the realization it's a tranquilizer gun quickly making me far less timid about it's use. I pull the trigger twice more, both times into his back. _

_There's this blow of weight into my lower back, the gun flying out of my hand as I fall forward into the dresser beside the bed. A thick arm wrapped around my stomach, the other delivering several blows into my ribcage. Just as suddenly as he appeared, he's gone. _

_Spinning around I notice two things. One being that Gabby lunged at him, or rather on him. She's on his back, trying to put him in a sleeper hold. The second being that a forth guy notices them rather than me. His full attention on them, his intention to go toward the two. _

_Again without proper thought I charge at him. Hands grabbing the collar of his tactical vest, going right back out of the door, through the small hall only to go crashing right through the door across from my own. He takes most of the blow, only my knees hitting the floor. He's still conscious though. Right hand pressing against his chest as I lean up, left hand balled into a fist. Hesitation creeping in, for a mere second, which is until I find myself staring right into his eyes. There's not even an ounce of fear. It takes three blows to the face before he's out. _

_Jumping off of him, I run back into my own room. Asshole number three atop of Gabby. This time it's a conscious decision to grab him by the head, pulling him off of her. The bottom of my foot going across his face, not bothering to even let him get up. _

_Mom always taught me it wasn't right to hit someone when they were already down. I think she'd agree this was an exception. _

"Oh God, baby." _I drop to my knees, hands going to her face._

"It's nothing." _She pushes herself up, using the back of her hand to wipe away the blood covering the right side of her mouth and nose. _

"You really are your mother's daughter." _I smile, trying to calm my worry-my anger. _

"That, and I don't take kindly to people trying to kill my husband."

"You know that's the sweetest thing you said to me today." _I smile, standing up as I reach down for her. _

"Not true." _She grabs my arms, pulling herself up. _"I told you I loved you."

"Good point." _Smile turning to a smirk as my eyes wander down her body. Taking a step back I just look over her. Long, wavy, medium brown hair flowing freely. She's in nothing more than her matching set of turquoise bra and panties, a color which looks amazing against her creamy, mocha skin. All of this combined with the fact she just saved me, and that she has one of the most brilliant minds I've ever come in contact with. God this woman is the sexiest thing to ever walk the earth. _

"You need another minute to finish your fantasy or would you like to get out of here before the police come?" _She smirks, already walking back toward the bed, stepping right over one and then two of the SWAT looking assholes' bodies. _

_Damn._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_**London, England—1:04 p.m.**_

_**(ISA'S POV)**_

_**.**_

"Yes Kate, I am being careful."

_**(Where are you?)**_

"I'm walking down the street."

_**(Why?)**_

"Because I'm hungry, it's lunch time and I need sustenance."

_**(You could be here, there's food here too.)**_

"Be there? At Geni-Tech? Please, fucking place gives me the heebie-geebies."

_**(Ninety-nine percent of your family is here.)**_

"Hm, good point. Maybe I can swing by mother's and raid her fridge."

_**(That was not my point.)**_

"I am very well aware of what your point was. My answer is no."

_**(Why are you being so difficult?)**_

"It's in my nature."

_**(Isa, a little support from you would go a long way.)**_

"You have my full support."

_**(I wasn't speaking for myself.)**_

"Listen, super duper Bo has everything under control with mother. All that's going to happen with me hanging around is more stress. It's better for everyone if I just wait in the wings."

_**(This needs to end.)**_

"I'm sorry what?" _I stop in front of a bakery. It's not so much the pastries in the window I'm interested in, but the reflection of the guy who has been flowing me for a quarter of a mile. _"You're breaking up. Have to go. Bye. Love you." _I tap the END button, pushing the phone into the back pocket of my jeans. _

_Standing still, I wait to see if he realizes he's been spotted. _

_Nope, he's a damn dumbass. _

_He's not one of the wolves after Kate, beyond being too stupid, way too small. He's dressed just like a regular Joe Nobody, but the but the sixty-four pound hair cut along with the hundred and sixty or so pound shoes tell me he can afford better clothes. _

_Trying too hard asshole. _

_I look over to my right, smiling at him as he pretends to be on the phone. _

_Let's see if dumbass can run. _

_In the reflection of the glass I can see an alley behind me. Perfect. Taking a breath, I do a complete one-eighty and run out into the street. Jumping up onto the bonnet of an oncoming auto. Horns blaring from every which way, but I don't stop. _

_Making it deep into the alley, I turn around just in time to duck a punch. Asshole is fast. Not fast enough though. My elbow into his stomach, and then his jaw as I straighten back up. My hand grabbing him by the throat as I push him into the side of the nearest building. Leaning in close, lips parting just enough to allow entrance for his chi. _

_Just subdue, never kill. _

_I drop him once I know he's out. Taking a step back, straightening my jacket and shirt. _

"Nifty trick there Kiddo."

"You think?" _I turn to the new comer, a near carbon copy of asshole number one. _"My mom taught me."

"Fascinating."

"You want to know what else she taught me?"

"Sure Kiddo, why not." _He chuckles, leaning down and picking up a small pipe from the ground. Seems asshole number two is a little more assertive, I like that. _

"Well, she taught me that a girl should always," _Words accompanied by a smirk as I lean down, pushing my pant leg up. _"Carry protection." _I pull the small blade free from the strap on my calf. _

"That does sound like something that whore of a mom of yours would say."

"Now, now big boy. Only one who gets away with calling my mom names like that is me. Don't want this getting personal now do we?" _I move the blade in my hand side to side, smirk firm as I watch him come to stop. _

"Your mom is a whore as her mother was. Your mother a slut. Your brother a pussy, oh and the two youngest? Freaks of nature who should have been killed at birth. Am I forgetting anyone?"

"Well," _My smirk faltering for a moment. Brow raising as my jaw tightens slightly. _"I guess we're making this personal then."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Saint Peter's Square—2:45 p.m.**_

_**(NIA'S POV)**_

_**.**_

"Can you believe this? Sixteen pounds for this little thing. It isn't even an inch wide, nor thick for that matter."

"Well you would be the expert on knowing the worth of width and thickness, wouldn't you?" _Smirking, eyes fixed on my book. The sounds of the crowded square beginning to test my nerves, but he NEEDED to come here. _

"Don't be disgusting."

"It's a joke, get over it. You'd think if you're okay with having one up your bum, you would handle a little joke."

"Are you okay with it?"

"Having one up my bum or joking about it?" _Chuckling, I look up to find him scowling. _"I'm good with both."

"You sound just like him, like Cole."

"He's got your feathers in a ruffle again?"

"He's cross because I want to continue school."

"No, he's cross because of why you want to continue school."

"To further my education."

"Bollocks. You want to keep going to remain in football, along with all of your mates. You don't want to work yet. It's fine by me, I don't either. Jimmy's fine with it."

"Ah yes, Saint Jimmy."

"Don't go there, I don't need that image the next time we're having a quickie."

"I don't need THAT image now."

"You know if Cole is such a bother, dump him. Sara is back in town, perhaps you two can pair off."

"Because our family must pair off with hers? Why don't you pair off with her?"

"Don't be such a wanker." _I close my book, placing it on the table. Taking my drink, eyes wandering over to the table about twenty five feet away. _"You know, those two men there have been watching us."

"Well you have made it an interesting conversation." _He doesn't bother to look at me while unpeeling his stupid, little chocolate ball he just was bitching about for the ninetieth time. _

"Look around, there are collage and high schoolers here. A couple of adults trying to be younger than they are."

"What's your yammering?" _He glances over his shoulder at the two men. _"Hm, most peculiar. Shall we?" _He tosses his wrapper on the table, standing up and heading for the table leaving me no choice but to follow. _"Pardon, see me and my sister here were have a bit of wager going." _I glance over at him, trying not to laugh. What is he up to this time?_

"W—we'd just like to be left alone." _The guy closest to Adian says, his thick Russian accent making him almost impossible to understand. _

"See I'm telling her I can knock you out in one blow, she lacks the confidence in me to do so."

_That's my brother, charming even when threatening. _

_I can't help but to laugh, though the guy doesn't seem to find it quite so amusing. He goes to reach under his jacket, Adian though without hesitation does what Adian does. Left hand going to the back of the guy's head, bringing it right down onto the table. _

_The movement of his friend though grabs my attention. Not to be outdone by my brother, I rest my hands on the tabletop. Once he's standing, in one swift movement I bring both feet into his chest hard enough to send him flying right back over his chair. _

"Very nice." _Adian says through a laugh, leaning down patting down the guy's pockets. _"Well he was packing." _He says pointing out the obvious, the shoulder holster now completely in view as the flap of his jacket has opened. _

"Any identification?" _I glance around, small groups of people beginning to form as they stare at us. _

"Hold onto your knickers." _He pulls a phone from the guy's pants pocket handing it to me. _

"This can't be right."

"What?" _He stands, trying to see the screen. What I'm looking at won't mean anything to him though. _

"These are Geni-Tech's men."

"Where does it say that?"

"It doesn't," _I swallow the lump in my throat, handing him back the phone that he just throws down atop of the guy. _"There's only one number in there, I know the number. It's definitely related to Geni-Tech."

"Who is it?"

"We have to go." _I say, walking back to our table and scooping up my backpack. _

"Nia, tell me what's going on. Was that Cole's number? Jimmy's?"

"That number belongs to Heather."

"Heather-Heather-Heather?" _He jogs behind me as I quickly lead us away from the square. _"Heather as in you ex-lover aka our parent's boss?"

"One in the same."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Timberyard Seven Dials—4:14 p.m.**_

_**(BO'S POV)**_

_**.**_

_I glance around the packed coffee shop. I already spotted Angelina, but I unlike her am a little better at spotting Fae. About forty people in here and the only Fae are me and some woodland Fae who works here. She's harmless enough. _

_I shuffle through the place to reach the very last table along the window. She's just sitting there, looking between her coffee and the window. She isn't very perceptive though, I know she didn't spot me walking in. She reminds me so much of a younger me. Not simply the fact she could easily pass for my daughter, but the certain innocence about her. _

"Sorry I'm late." _I smile, startling her as I take a seat across from her. _

"It's okay, couldn't get away from your wife?"

"I could, she actually knows about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," _I smile gently and nod. _"Told her last night."

"Oh man, was she pissed?"

"No, not at all."

"Oh okay, good. I would hate to cause you any more trouble than I have already."

"Hey, hey. None of that. It's no trouble, I really want to help you."

"You have." _She smiles softly, her eyes glassy. She's a strong girl, but just exhausted. I honestly thought I would have been able to take care of this sooner, but this gang's reach seems to be ever reaching. _

"I moved you to the Joliet Inn, two nights. You'll be safe, they're a very pro-human place. They don't take kindly to Fae, so if one shows up you'll be warned. I'm closing in on a lead, one that will end this all."

"Why only two nights?"

"The same reason I haven't kept you anywhere longer than three days, safety-not just for you. I want to keep you safe, but I can't knowingly jeopardize other innocent lives."

"I know, I know. I'm just so tired. I started off thinking I was some tough girl, I could take care of myself. Even as this went, I thought I was okay. Now though, I just take a look at myself and I never realized I was so weak."

"Hey," _I shake my head, reaching out and resting my hand over her wrist. _"It's not weak to get tired, everyone gets tired. It's only weak if you give up, and you haven't given up yet."

"I've thought about it." _She whispers, this heartbroken look written over her face. _

"Again, thinking doesn't make you weak. Besides, you can't give up. I won't let you." _I smile, giving her wrist a squeeze before pulling my hand away. I go to say something that I suddenly forget, something across the street catching my eye. Well not something so much as someone. _"Here, only order through room service." _I stand up, pulling a handful of pounds from my pocket and handing it to her. _"I'm sorry, I have to go."

_I shuffle back through the crowded shop, out onto the sidewalk. I search for what I saw, but it's not there anymore. Against my better judgment I find myself running across the street, dodging oncoming traffic. Several passing people look at me strange when I make it across, as though I've lost my mind. _

_Perhaps I have. _

_I walk for twenty feet, before tuning down an alley. There doesn't seem to be anyone, but I can't help my own curiosity. _

_I make it halfway down before deciding this was a stupid idea. Sighing to myself I turn around, readying to head back to the café. Only problem is I find what I was looking for. _

"Vex."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Bo and Lauren's House—10:08 p.m.**_

_**(LAUREN'S POV)**_

_**.**_

"Anyone home?" _I call out walking into the unusually dark house. When I drove up I noticed Kenzi and Hale's house was dark as well, naturally I expected everyone to be here. With lots of food. Oh well, a girl can dream. _"Higgs Boson particle! What in the world?" _I find myself dropping my keys on the floor. _

_I find Kate standing by the window, Isa next to her leaning against the wall. Cole is leaning against the window standing across from them. Walking in further I see Adian sitting in the chair. Nia, Jimmy, Noah and Sara all packed in on the couch. Hale sitting further up the staircase, while Kenzi sits a few steps below. Bo sitting on a stool from the kitchen in between the stairs and entertainment center. Perhaps the oddest thing beyond the fact that this peculiar group of people is all packed into my living room is the fact that they are doing so in the dark. _

_I glance around the group, no one saying a thing. _

_I walk to behind the couch, looking over everyone waiting for someone to say something. No one does. Suddenly there is a sound off to my left. I spin around to find Vex standing there in the archway, half drank bottle of something in his hand. _

"Vex." _I sort of chuckle his name, going over to him and pulling him into a hug. My initial wave of happiness blocking out the fact that he's not supposed to be here-in the dark-with a half drank bottle of something—not returning my hug._

_I pull back slowly, eyes running over his face. _

"Okay, what exactly is happening right now?" _I ask, looking around the room as I take several steps back. _

"Evony is dead." _Vex says pulling my attention back to him. He lifts the bottle up. _"Cheers, hey." _His words slurred. _

"What?"

"Evony is dead. Taking a dirt nap."

"H—how?"

"It's my fault, I got her killed." _Nia says through this broken whisper. _"I've been talking to her, telling her about you and about-about what's been happening. She told me not to fret, she would find a way to help."

"She'd been looking into that, Black-Tail and genetics business." _Vex says, pulling my attention right back to him. _"Geni-Tech told her to stop, but you know Ev, she did what she wanted. Called me a few weeks ago, told me to meet her in Laval. Day before I was supposed to meet her I get this package." _He laughs coldly, bottle to his lips as he downs a mouthful. _"I open it and find our dear old Ev, well two pieces of her anyway. Turns out she really did have a heart." _He laughs, bringing the bottle right back to his lips. _

"There's more." _Bo speaks, pulling my focus to her. Tears in my eyes, a familiar weight on my chest. _"The kids, today were attacked. Adian and Nia. Isa along with Ethan and Gabby. We don't know if they would have gone after Sara, she was with Kenz and Hale all day long."

"I don't understand."

"They were from Geni-Tech." _Adian says through a clenched jaw, his eyes staying on the table though. _"Ethan described the tactical team perfectly. We-our encounter all but sealed it."

"Is everyone okay? Isa?"

"Yeah, I'm fine mother." _She nods. _

"What I don't understand is why he is here." _Hale snaps, pointing off toward Cole, who I had completely forgotten was even here in the first place. _

"You might not like me, I sure as hell don't like you. Hell I don't like hardly anyone in this room, but that doesn't matter because I love someone in this room."

"I'm sorry, but if I am understanding this all correctly, all of the children, borrowing Sara was attacked today by Geni-Tech. The same Geni-Tech that employs ninety percent of the people in this room. Which also killed Evony, the same way that Kate's entire pack was killed?"

"Lauren, baby." _Bo says softly, sliding off from the stool. _

"I'm fine Bo, really." _I hold up my hand, eyes going down to the couch. _"I'm just not understanding what's happening. Beyond that, it seems that everyone in this room knew what was happening, yet I am just finding out now?"

"We didn't think that worrying you was best." _Isa says through this angry pout, arms folding across her chest._

"We also didn't think that pulling you from work would have been the best thing to do." _Bo steps forward. _

"So, is there a plan already-or did you all bother to wait for me for that at least?"

"We were waiting for you for that actually." _Noah speaks up finally, looking over his shoulder at me. _

_I look up realizing that suddenly everyone in the room is staring at me, waiting for answers. More than answers, they're waiting for a plan. I glance over them, each one having their own reasons for deferring to me over anyone else._

_This isn't right though, this isn't my area. _

"I appreciate the confidence, and trust. I really do, but Bo has always been the one to lead us. I've always stood beside her, this time should be no different." _I look up to Bo, eyes meeting hers. _

_It had been years since we needed a 'leader', but no matter how much time had passed she would always be it. _


	11. Like Mother, Like Son

_**A.N **_Hello all, hope your holiday season is going well. Just wanted to take a second to wish all of my loyal readers, new or those who have been following from the beginning a happy holiday season regardless of race/religion etc. you guys are amazing

Also yep , this is the shortest of the story but it's more of a bridge chapter than anything, occasionally they happen. Chap 12 will be up no later than SUN.

Thank you all

Pokie.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter Eleven: Like Mother, Like Son<strong>_

_**Bo's Pov**_

.

.

_**June Twenty-Fourth—2:34 a.m.**_

"What the hell was that?" _The words seeming to just fall out of my mouth before I can even push the door shut. She turns around almost surprised, one hand on the desk as she kicks off her shoes. _

"Um, I am," _Hesitating, eyes narrowing as she shakes her head. _"I'm sorry, I don't even have a clue what you're meaning?"

"You leaving me all alone down there."

"Leaving you alone? What are you talking about?"

"Lauren you just threw it all on me and sat back."

"Okay, I'm beginning to think we both just had two very different experiences. Because in mine, you were the kick ass champion I know you to be, and handled everything flawlessly."

"I did handle it, but it would have been nice for some help."

"Help?" _Her brow raises as she pulls off her scrub top. _

"Lauren stop it. You threw it to me and then just stood there and agreed with everything I said."

"Last time I checked that was called supporting you."

"I didn't need support, I needed help."

"Did you?" _Taking a breath, she walks up half way toward me. _"You're serious right now?"

"Yeah Lauren," _I nod. _"I'm serious."

"Bo. Baby I wasn't mindlessly agreeing with you, I honestly believe in you."

"Yeah well I needed a little less of that."

"You need less of me believing in you?" _She snorts._

"This isn't funny."

"I'm well aware Bo, it just sounds ridiculous. I'm getting scolded because I trust you implicitly."

"No, because I needed you to be-by my side, but not SO-"

"By your side?" _She snarks. _

"I think I made a mistake."

"Where?"

"All of it." _I breathe out, running my hands over my face. _"I mean, I didn't think I was being biased, but thinking about it now."

"What?"

"Sending Kate and Noah off." _I sigh again, walking over to the bed. _

"You think it was the wrong call now?"

"I-maybe. We have not only Geni-Tech, but the Brotherhood on our asses and I send two of our strongest allies away?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Tell me why you did it."

"I just said I don't know."

"No, tell me again what you said downstairs."

"Lauren."

"Come on."

"The biggest ally we have on our side right now is anonymity. No one would suspect anything with Kate and Noah leaving. They would think nothing more than Kate is running away and Noah is following his longtime friend. Ethan and Gabby need protection to get them back here safe and under the radar. No one else of us would be able to do that."

"Now call me crazy babe, but to me that doesn't sound like you being petty. To me, that sounds like a well thought out plan. Ethan and Gabby are not equipped to make their way back here by themselves, and we cannot leave everyone else to go and get them. "

"I don't like leaving them out there. We should-"

"We should go Bo? Then we would be leaving Isa, Adian and Nia. Or should we take them with us? We could do that and leave everyone else. Or we could all just go, but I think they might suspect we're onto them then."

"I get your point Lauren."

"Your plan is sound babe, everyone will play their roles."

"Even Vex?" _My eyebrow raises, pulling my hair into a lazy ponytail. _

"He will do what he needs too. Besides all he has to do is be himself." _She walks over to her side of the bed, pulling back the comforter. _"The only one we need to watch out for is Cole."

"I don't know, he's proven a few times he can be loyal. Besides, I don't know call me crazy, but I think I believe him when he says he loves Adian." _I follow her lead, taking a seat. Slipping my legs under the blanket as I watch her closely. _

"I don't trust him, and I think it's a little odd his attraction to our son."

"But Jimmy is fine?"

"Jimmy is very different."

"Because he's not flawed?" _I look back over at her. _"I know what it's like to be looked at how he is. To be that dark, discarded loner who is in love with someone ten times out of their league."

"Bo," _Smiling softly, she reaches over taking my hand in hers. _"You are nothing like Cole. I know he's tried to play it off that way, but you're not."

"Maybe," _I reach over grabbing the remote and turning off the lights. _"Maybe not."

_Sliding down into my position I find myself staring up at the ceiling, replying the day. Every story from the kids. Vex's accounts of what had happened. What Lauren had just said. Was I trying to make a connection between me and Cole that wasn't really there? _

_I glance over at Lauren to find her doing the exact same thing. _

"What's going on in the beautiful head of yours?" _I ask gently, rolling onto my side to face her. _

"Was just-thinking how cruel life can be sometimes."

"We know that better than most."

"It's just it's three in the morning and yeah okay, I am extremely tense, but not like I'm about to lose control. I am finally going to get to go to sleep and wake up with my wife, in our bed without the help of injections, but now. Now not only did most of my family almost get killed today, but Evony IS dead."

"I know." _I sigh out, this being the first time tonight I actually thought of her as being dead. Well, being dead as in gone. For so much of tonight her being dead was something that united us in a common bond. It was something that cemented the fact that these attacks, while everyone escaped were not meant as just a warning. Her death was the reality check that we aren't untouchable. _

"She was a cold, ruthless bitch-"

"But she loved the kids, and she loved you." _My hand coming to rest on her stomach. _

"That's what got her killed."

"No, no." _I shake my head against the pillow. _"They came after all of us. Anyone who would fight with us, the biggest threats first. Kate's pack and her, then Evony. Today they went for the kids thinking we were too weak."

"They obviously don't know us." _Her words a harsh whisper, her hand coming to rest over mine. _

"No, not at all."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Boston, Massachusetts—7:34 p.m.<strong>_

_**(ETHAN'S POV)**_

_**.**_

"Babe, we can take him. It's just one guy."

"Mm-hm, one Fae." _I look down at her, our pace picking up. She's holding onto my arm tightly, if we weren't trying to run without actually running we'd blend in perfectly. _"We don't know what kind."

"I doubt something that could stand up to two succubi."

"You want to take that chance my love?" _I glance down at her again, only to find her already looking up into my eyes. _"After yesterday I doubt they're sending in a Tickle-Me-Elmo."

"You're so cute."

"No, I'm not cute right now. Right now I'm a badass Fae." _I tense my features, looking across the street to find our tail still tightly on us. _

"I see that, you being alpha male is very sexy surprisingly."

"Gabby, can you be serious for like two seconds."

"I am being serious." _She sighs, pulling her arms away from mine. _"I believe in you Ethan, I know that no matter what, you will take care of me. So, I don't see the need in panicking."

"I don't want you to panic, I just-want you to act like you know we're in trouble."

"I know, we're in trouble."

_We fall into this uncomfortable silence, something foreign to us. We didn't fight. Our disagreements are normally just an excuse to have makeup sex. This-I don't know how to deal with this. _

_She's scared and tired. Tired from a lot more than just our run in yesterday. She says she's tired of running from home, but I can't help to think there is more. Something she isn't saying-another foreign aspect. We don't lie, we don't keep secrets. I watched what it could do to a relationship, to a family. Just as I promised her I would never be that person, she promised me the same. _

_Yet, here we are. _

"You're upset because I'm not trembling in my boots, but you want to stop for a little striptease?" _She gives me that face, the one looks just like her mother's. _

"It's owned by the Brotherhood."

"Brotherhood?"

"Remember the wolves from Juarez, helped us get away from the cartel?"

"The one Isa pissed off?" _She looks at me through this 'I told you so' type of look, I'm not even sure what this one is supposed to mean. _

"One in the same." _I jog up the five steps, making sure to stay two ahead of Gabby. Only in Boston would a strip club look like a bank. Extending my left hand back for her, letting my eyes transition just long enough for the bouncer to see. He gives me that little nod, the one that's supposed to substitute form of some secret handshake. _

"You think they'll help?" _She asks, squeezing my hand as we make our way in. _"Before you answer, let me just remind you, you are a married man."

"I know babe."

"And if I so much as suspect you're looking at one of these girls-"

"Yes babe." _I smirk, keeping my eyes on the floor while sticking close to the wall. _"To answer your initial question, they're wolves. We know wolves."

"We know Kathryn."

"Her pack."

"Point is we know wolves that are linked to this family."

"The Brotherhood saved us."

"And that earns our trust?" _She scoffs, hand going from mine to the back of my shirt as we make our way up stairs that look like they should have been condemned ages ago. So narrow only a single file line could fit, and even then it better be a VERY petite line. _

"Trust no, but wolves scratch each others backs."

"Did we suddenly jump species?"

"Kate holds a high stature, I'm sure we can arrange something."

"Here I thought Isa was the only one who played that card."

"Very cute my love." _Glancing back I smile at her, though this odd feeling of unsettlement creeping up on me with the speed of a bullet. _

_I've lost our tail out in the crowd, the pulsing beat shattering my concentration. The enormously suspicious feeling lingering in the air as I start to take notice that I literally just walked up the stairs leading to the office of the most powerful wolf in the United States, and there isn't a single guard. _

_Are they really that confident? Did they know I was coming? Is something wrong? Was this a bad decision? _

_Too late to turn back now. _

_I open the door as if it was my own. This weight in my stomach as I notice two men much larger than me leaning against either wall by the desk. Then of course Dom sits behind his desk, smirking. I wasn't one to look for a fight, but I also wasn't one to be intimidated easily. Dom though, was a highly intimidating man on ALL accounts. _

_He was shorter than me, only about five-ten. I'd say we were equal in muscle mass, but the interesting thing is the fact of how 'small' he is, yet wolves twice his size near tremble in his presence. His eyes completely devoid of color, only popping more in the darkness of our surroundings. _

"Dom." _I smile, nodding. _"I'm sorry to intrude."

"Intrude?" _He laughs, that California drawl on his words always interesting to me. _"A Lewis is never intruding." _Leaning back in his seat, he pops open the three buttons on his vest. _"What brings the favorite son into the heathen's neck of the woods?"

"My wife and I have seem to find ourselves in a bit of trouble."

"Again?

"Yeah, again." _I force a chuckle through a polite smile. _

"Just a bit, hm?"

"Yeah, a bit. I remember when you helped us in Juarez, you mentioned if we were ever in need of help to find you."

"I did say that didn't I?" _He laughs, nodding. _

"We would be able to compensate you. Between my parents and Kate-I'm sure we could work something out."

"Oh, I know. The only problem is that well, little Kathryn is not really in a position of power any longer. Such a damn shame about that." _He mocks sincerity, lips curved in a smirk. "_And your parents, well-aren't exactly doing any better at the moment."

"Ethan." _Gabby's voice grabs my full attention, but I don't look back at her. I keep his stare as I hear her backing up. _

"I don't suppose you gentlemen would let us just—leave?"

"You're not that stupid boy."

"Well, alright then." _I shrug. After all what else can I do at this point?_

_Asshole number one on my right, a rather clumsy oaf charges at me with the element of surprise of an elephant. A step back, as he charges right passed. Three right body shots to his kidney sending him to his knees. A quick knee to the side of his head sending him to the floor. _

_Asshole number two not much more impressive than number one. Dropping down so his wild, though I'm sure brutal punch goes right over my head. Throwing my elbow back hoping for a liver-shot. By the way he stumbles back before falling to the floor, I'm thinking my aim was spot on. _

_I stand up, eyes on Asshole number two who while seeming disabled is still conscious. The sound of this icy laugh pulling my attention over to Dom. _

"More of Bo in you than expected, always thought you were the one to take after Lauren."

"Whether it be my mom or my mother, you touch me and they'll kill you."

"Relax boy, there's rules about who can and can't kill you." _He laughs again, waving his hand as if dismissing us. _"You're free to go-for now."

"You know, I think my parents are still going to end up killing you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep boy."

"What?" _I ask, glancing down at Gabby as we hustle down the stairs. Despite the urgency, she keeps glancing back at me. _

"Wasn't aware taking down pure-bloods was so easy."

"Mom taught me how to fight, Kate taught me how to fight wolves." _I smirk, hand wrapping around her waist as we hustle toward the exit. Seemingly every single set of eyes in the club moving toward us. _"Can I just say I freaking hate wolves."

"Think that runs in the family baby." _She reaches in her pocket, pulling her phone out. _

"You think this is the time?" _I step in front of her, going through the exit first remembering the bouncer. _

_He doesn't do anything though as we make our escape, doesn't even say anything. All he does is smile. It's the type of smile that tells you there's a joke going on and you aren't exactly in on it. _

_Half way down the street, still glancing around for a tail making all the regular folks on the street begin to take notice of us. Gabby hands me her cell-actually make that my cell. _

_._

**Kate: **Get to the Sanctuaire in Chicago, Noah's sister will be waiting for you there. Your mom is sending us for you two. Toss your two's phone and don't make contact with anyone**. (8:03 p.m.)**

**Kate: **P.S. Stay clear of the Brotherhood at all costs. Love you both and be safe. **(8:03 p.m.)**

**.**

"Something has happened." _I sigh, popping of the back of my phone and letting it drop to the ground. Next the battery, and then the sim card. _"We need to get to Chicago, help is coming."

"Your parents?" _She hands me her phone without me needing to say a word. _"My parents?"

"No. Kate, Noah and his sister." _I answer, dismantling her phone the same exact way. _"Mom has sent them for us."

_We fall into a silence as she holds onto my arm, and we blend into the scenery. Undoubtedly we look no different than any other loving couple walking down the busy street of a brisk, Boston evening. Only difference is I can feel the eyes on us. I can feel this growing weight in the pit of my stomach as I go over the message over and over again. _

_What was happening so bad that my mom would send Kate for us? What was so bad that Isa couldn't come? What was so bad that we needed to be extracted, and not even from where we were, but from somewhere else entirely? _

_What as so bad that my own parents couldn't come?_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>North Wing-Combative Training Facility—9:02 p.m.<strong>_

_**.**_

"Sorry I'm late." _Lauren says rushing into the gym, everyone's attention flying to her._

"Mum, what the in the devil are you wearing?" _Nia laughs out, leaning against Jimmy off to my far left. _

"Yoga pants." _She pats her thighs, looking down at them. _"I heard they're great for working out."

"They're also great for traumatizing your offspring." _Adian laughs from the bleachers with this playfully disturbed look written over his face. _

"I beg your pardon?"

"Thongs are not appropriate panties for those mum." _Nia just laughs shaking her head. _

"I approve actually." _I smirk, walking over to her. _"Missed you." _I whisper, leaning in for a kiss. _"First thing is first, we need to find you a partner."

"We're replacing you already?"

"Very funny." _I smirk, waving Jimmy over as I step back to stand by the bleachers. _

_Folding my arms I watch as Jimmy comes to stand in front of her, or rather tower over her. She just stares at his massive, sweat covered form and glances back at me with 'seriously' look. Laughing he steps aside as Cole takes his place not looking much different. Receiving the same result Hale replaces him. _

_I watch as Lauren leans into him, his hands going to her back and had he been anyone else I would have a problem. Hale's already stoic features tensing further. She pulls back and he just nods. _

_I glance over at Jimmy as he chuckles, trying to muffle it with his bottle of water. I guess his super hearing managed to ease drop. Regardless Hale walks over, standing next to Cole and suddenly it make sense. _

_Cole and Hale. Nia and Kenzi. Jimmy and Adian. _

"Guess that would leave me then." _I can't help but to laugh, hand running along the small of her back. _

"I guess it would."

"Clever." _I lean in, whispering into her ear before maneuvering in front of her. _"We were supposed to find new matchups."

"Everyone else did." _She smirks, glancing over at Cole and Hale. _

"So stubborn." _I laugh, moving into a boxing stance. _

"You love it." _She just keeps smirking. _

_Well, I suppose we can have a little fun while brushing up on our hand to hand. _

_No crime in that. _


End file.
